Married to the Kazekage
by crazygurl12
Summary: A fixed marriage...a third party...and unexpected love. GaaHina
1. Chapter 1

_I am planning on posting this story next week or next, next week but hell…I can't say no to requests (especially to those who wanted to just have a "glimpse" for my first GaaHina fanfic and have been sending me Pm's). I love those guys!_

_**Okay…so here's just a "glimpse."**_

_**Ps: I won't follow the manga timeline but my own storyline. I will try to write OC characters because I don't like OCC. The story takes place after the tailed beast was already extracted from Gaara and the Akatsuki are no longer a threat. These are peaceful times but I might add a few conflicts from other towns in the future chapters. The Konoha twelve batch are twenty to twenty one years old.**_

_**By the way...I will dedicate this fic to Faith-Huskers. :) She helps me with editing/revising and a lot of stuff. Thank you Faith. : )**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

-o-o-o-

Chapter One

Hyuga Hinata was now on the verge of panic attack.

Sweat was starting to form on her brow as her eyes darted around the simple yet elegantly furnished room. The walls were made of sand and hard clay but it was as solid as concrete and hard word. She tried to punch it yesterday—out of depression and fear and all her problems combined altogether—and found out that it was really, really hard because her knuckles bled and a few bones cracked.

Yeah. It was very, very hard.

She was standing by the door and taking everything in. The masculine aura was so strong it made her shiver. From the beautiful carved bed and the carpet on the floor—all were screaming masculine dominance. The room was big and she bet she could even practice her palm techniques here.

Biting her lip, she let her mind drift to what happened earlier.

Oh right. She was married today. The celebration was classy and big and beautiful but she really has no time to take it all in. She was like a wooden puppet that was just being pulled by strings so that she could move. In her case, her "strings" were Konoha's elders, Hyuuga clan's elders, and Sunagakure's elders.

She really likes old people but after the ceremony ended, she realized that she was also capable of hating them. She never screams but at that moment, she wanted to scream everyone's head off. She wanted to be violent, to be a rascal for the first time in her life.

But she never did.

Instead, she swallowed all her fears and act so stoic everyone thought she lost all emotions. Her groom was a good model for he showed no emotions too. It was easier for him because it was natural for him to be impassive, but she tried her best to imitate him and she did a good job if she says so herself.

Her friends were all present except for one. No one was smiling but all were wearing worried faces. They knew this was all an accident. They knew that she has no choice. Kiba, her teammate, has to be restrained and dragged outside by Naruto in the middle of the ceremony. She bet the Inouzuka was going to start screaming again just like what he did when he heard that she was going to get married.

Shino walked out in the middle of the ceremony.

Neji was shaking but knew his place so he kept quiet.

Uchiha Sasuke was absent. He was not really her friend…not really an acquaintance but weirdly, her eyes were looking for him the whole time. Still, she was glad that he chose not to come.

Yeah…everything was chaotic and almost everyone was a ticking time bomb, waiting to explode at any given moment. But what could they do? She agreed and her now-husband agreed. It was for a greater purpose—her elders told her, but it was still disappointing and painful. Especially if they married her off to a stranger.

Well…he was not really a stranger for she knew him. Everyone knew him. He was a famous Jinchuriki once and now the leader of one of the strongest Shinobi village in the Shinobi world. He was also Naruto-kun's close friend.

But they didn't even say a word to each other…not until those elders whipped out a contract that they were to be married. She knew him as a public figure…he knows nothing about her. And now, after the day was over, she found herself married to the Kazekage of the Sunagakure.

She was now Sabaku no Gaara's wife.

She was now a citizen of the sand and not of the leaf.

She was now Sabaku no Hinata.

She now wants to die.

Pulling herself out of her own thoughts, she took a large gulp of air and flexed her fingers. She has been standing for a long time and her body was feeling numb because she was so stiff. Her hand found the door knob and she pulled the door close. The moment she heard the dull thunk of the sand-made door, she felt so trap she feared she might go berserk.

But before she cracked, she focused her attention to the man who was silently observing her the whole time. He was sitting at the far end of the room in front of a desk that was filled with scrolls and papers. His chin was rested on the back of his hands, green eyes looking at her with nothing but a stoic glare.

Gaara.

They stared at each other before she lowered her head. She must let him have the dominance because he was now her husband. She was now under his power and she can do nothing about it. "I…I…" She stammered and hated herself for doing so.

"Why don't you take a seat?" Cold, impassive voice.

She looked around the room, spotting no chair. Gaara however gestured for the bed and she slowly walked towards it and sat on the soft cushion. After a short pause, she looked at him again and waited. He was just looking at her with those green eyes so she lowered her head again.

"I know this is hard for you…"He continued. "I am not blaming you if you show rebellion or anything of the sort."

That made her look up.

"My elders have a hand in this marriage and your elders too. So I want you to understand that this is purely political means. You don't have to act like a wife around me…All I am asking you is to give me respect and the position that I am in." The way he said the words were not harsh…it was an explanation. It still hurts though; for she was a hopeless romantic…she wanted to be married to a man who loves her.

"I…I understand."

The man was talking like their marriage was purely business.

"And I just want to ask you for your cooperation. Since you are my wife now, you have duties to this village." Gaara said. "As expected for the wife of a Kazekage."

"Hai. I will do my best…i-if you tell me what to do since I—"

"I will gladly help you." He said, knowing what she wants to say. "And as wife, it is expected that we will have children of our own."

She blanched.

"But I am not forcing you so you will have your say in the matter. We have years ahead of us so we can discuss things like that in the right time."

To that, she managed to smile faintly at the Kazekage. That was the best he could do at their predicament and she was thankful for his consideration. Gaara returned to his papers and she stared at him stupidly for a few seconds before she saw him looked at her again. "If you are tired…you could rest. That's our bed. You are free to sleep. Your things and other personal belongings are in that drawer." He pointed at a medium sized cabinet.

She nodded her head but looked around. Gaara was considerate and Naruto told her that he was nice…in his own weird way so she was nothing to worry. Taking a deep breath, she slowly stood up. She was worried of her wedding night but it seems that Gaara was not interested in "claiming and dominance" tonight so she was feeling much, much better.

She was a stranger to him as he was to her.

Gaara observed the blue haired woman as she rummaged inside her cabinet for clothing. He knew that it was Temari and Kankuru who organized the Hyuga's things so he waited for some kind of prank. When he saw his "wife" pulled out a very immodest lingerie and almost fainted, he nodded his head and returned to the paper works.

Yeah…that was the prank.

-o-o-o_-_

_So there!_

_-Crazygurl12_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto_

-o-o-o-

Chapter Two

Hinata wrinkled her face at the sight of the lacy cloth she was holding. Her usual night gowns and pajamas were nowhere to be found inside her supposed cabinet and she'll die first before wearing one of these lingerie. All her traveling and day clothes were here…all her kimonos and all her training clothes.

But no pajamas.

Stealing a glance at the young man who was reading something on a piece of parchment, she opened her mouth to say something, but closed it again before any words came out. Gaara looked serious as he stared at the parchment, his eyes moving side to side as his left hand was tapping a pen lightly on the desk. Hinata didn't want to disturb him…it might be something about his Kage duty and the last thing she wanted was to annoy him.

"Ask Temari or Kankuro tomorrow about your clothes." Gaara said before she could turn her head away. It surprised her that he was actually aware of her problem for he doesn't seem to care. His hand was still tapping the pen absent-mindedly while his eyes never left the paper. "I'm sure they know something about it."

"O-Oh…" Hinata blinked as she recalled the other sand siblings. She had seen Temari before. It was back in Konoha for the woman was Suna's ambassador and Shikamaru-kun introduced them to each other once. Temari was beautiful and she reminds her of Tsunade. The way Temari carries herself was a picture of confidence and strength.

But if she was going to ask anyone, she would prefer Kankuro—the one with the face paint. He was nice to her during those pre-wedding parties and clan meetings that they grew acquainted in. Kankuro actually tried to engage her in a friendly conversation and it was very nice of him.

Temari on the other hand suddenly turned cold towards her. The fan lady was also not happy with this marriage—just like her old teammates, Shino and Kiba-kun. Well, almost all of the rest of the Konoha twelve, but her teammates were the most vocal about it. With a sigh, she picked her old purple jacket and blue pants. They were not sleeping garbs, but they will have to do since there was no way that she was going to wear any of these lingerie.

"Ano…" She looked around for the door that leads to the bathroom. She saw it and she peered at the Kazekage behind her bangs.

"You can use it." Gaara said. "Consider what's mine yours."

She blinked at him owlishly. What he said actually made her…blush. It was without emotion—purely stating that he was honoring their marriage of course—but it was very kind of him to say so. With a grateful smile, she silently made her way to the bathroom. She had disturbed him enough so she was going to stop asking him things_._

_What's mine is yours._

Not even her father managed to say that to her in their own home.

The bathroom was very simple, but just like the bedroom—their bedroom—it was elegant. There was a one man tub and a shower. There was a sink at the farthest right and a peg to hang their clothes. Beside the sink was a small wooden rack where all the soaps, toothbrushes, and shampoo rested. All the products were for men so she made a mental note to somehow get her hands on her preferred products.

Turning the shower on, she did not wait to test the water to see if it was cold or hot before stepping under it. All the things that happened to her in the past week were rewinding itself in her mind and she badly needs the water to ease her heartbeat down. She's had panic attacks before and water always makes her calm down.

Unconsciously, her mind drifted back to a certain dark haired Uchiha.

They were not friends. They were not even close. But he was always staring at her when he thought she was not looking. He always appears every time she was in trouble. He caught her attention by doing those things and now, she can't help herself but to think about it.

And why was he not present at her wedding? She invited him personally…

After taking a shower, she wiped herself with a towel she found on a rack. She then wore a sleeveless netted shirt under her jacket and blue pants.

Desert nights are cold and she shuddered. It surprised her at first because she thought that every day was blazing heat. When she was out of the bathroom, fully dressed and more relaxed, she tiptoed towards the bed as silent as she could. Gaara was still buried on papers and scrolls, his face the same impassive mask.

He was really different from the Gaara she saw during the Chunin exams…and to that, she was relieved.

The bed was comfy and she liked the fur blanket. It was nice to the touch. Giving her husband one last glance, she leaned back on the bed and sigh. She was exhausted physically and mentally so she was not feeling awkward and scared right now. Gaara clearly stated that everything was for political means so she doesn't need to be afraid that he might do something to her on—she blushed—the bed.

She closed her eyes.

Gaara stopped writing and dropped the pen. It had been hours since he was scanning the reports of the latest missions from Sunagakure's nins. Green eyes looked at the window and saw that it was already dawn, and then shifted to the sleeping woman who was curled like a ball on his bed.

His wife.

She was one of Naruto's closest friends so he was going to be nice to her. This marriage thing was not really an issue to him because he really doesn't care. If the council did not have a hand on this, he doubted he was ever getting married. He was married to his work and a simple piece of document stating that he was now a married man makes no difference.

Well maybe just a little change to his usual lifestyle for he was now sharing his bed, his room, his things, and his work with a woman. It's going to take bit of time to adjust to for he was a loner, but he could live with it. She was not noisy so that was a good thing. With a sigh, he got up from his chair and walked to the bed. He saw the small barricade of pillows that Hinata made around herself and he smirked a little.

Marriage huh?

Slowly removing his reddish brown shirt, he dropped it on the carpeted floor and laid down on the other side of the barricade.

Gaara closed his dark lidded eyes.

-o-o-o-

_Yeah…yeah…I promised to update next week but I'm feeling bored and I have potato chips on my lap and ideas in my head so... yeah. Another quick update._

_Crazygurl12_


	3. Chapter 3

_If you ever see (f) marks at the start of a paragraph that was in italics, it is a flashback._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto_

-o-o-o-

Chapter Three

Hinata never knew that she could feel embarrassment, horror, and idiocy at the same time. She was usually reserved and emotions well schooled. As a Hyuga, she was trained to keep her emotions intact all the time. It was important to have not only discipline but poise.

Elegance and strength—that was a part of a Hyuga's way of living.

Unfortunately for her, the moment she opened her eyes after a deep sleep brought by mental exhaustion, she lost all the elegance in just a flash and replaced it with something more embarrassing. If only her old tutors for poise and etiquette could see her now, she was almost sure that they were already face-palming themselves.

It was because when her still-blurry-from-sleep eyes focused on the sleeping form next to her, she panicked. The man was naked from waist up, and his arm somehow found its way to rest on her stomach, just below her belly button. For a split second, she lost her wits—forgetting that she was married yesterday and the man next to her was her husband.

Not to mention that this was his original sleeping place and in terms of intruding, it should be her and not the other way around.

Scrambling to crawl away from the Kazekage and lost in a momentary wave of panic, her feet caught a sheet and she lost her balance, making her fall from the bed and onto the floor in an ungraceful manner that should never be seen in a Kunoichi…a Hyuga Kunoichi.

She groaned, her right foot still tangled on a thick, reddish brown sheet. A few pillows fell on her face and she shoved them in a still-distracted kind of way. She was already cherry-faced but when a head with dark-lidded eyes and messy, blood-red hair popped from the side of the bed, staring at her pensively, she turned another shade of red.

"Why did you jump off the bed?" Gaara asked. He woke up to her startled yelp. The woman was lying on the floor, hair covering most of her face and face flushed. He noticed that she was turning redder by the second. When she continued to stare at him like he was a really weird specimen, he propped himself and reached out for her hand.

He pulled her up and she seemed to collect herself then. "G-Gomenasai." Hinata stuttered as she lowered her face. She wanted to face her husband but his upper body was still uncovered, revealing well toned chest and abs. Gaara was not the muscular type but his body was firm and strong-looking and—

Why was she even thinking about firm bodies when she can't even looked into his eyes? Sleep must really addle her mind a bit. She never knew it could side-tracked her like this. "I…fell." She explained lamely. Gaara seems not interested for he just picked up the pillows on the floor without a word and threw them back on the bed.

"Breakfast will be served in the kitchen…or do you prefer to eat here?" Gaara asked.

She frowned at him a little before realizing what he said. "Oh…E-eat? Ano…where do you prefer to e-eat?"

"Kitchen."

"T-Then I will go with you. If that was not too much to—"

Gaara nodded once and he seemed oblivious to her stuttering. In truth, Hinata wondered why, for she was expecting some kind of admonishment from him since he was the Kazekage and maybe, he preferred to show off his wife as a strong woman and of course, the non-stuttering type.

But then again, everything just seems like no big deal to Sabako no Gaara. He was even worse in terms of impassiveness compared to Sasuke…and that was really something. "I'll wait then. I take it that you still have to get refreshed?' He asked, but the question oddly came out as a flat statement, almost making the Hyuga laugh. The ex-Jinchuriki has a talent of making almost everything seems impassive and unemotional.

"H-hai." Hinata nodded and ran to the bathroom, stumbling on her way when her toes caught on a table leg. She was never clumsy but she was still very embarrassed and when she was embarrassed, she losses her grace because of her focus. Her toes hurt but she pretended like it was nothing and continued on her way.

Head up but cheeks flaming.

As she let the cool water rain down on her, Hinata closed her eyes. Today was the first day of being the Kazekage's wife. Today was the first day the she will try to be a part of the sand society and she has to do her best to live up to the standards that the council of Sunagakure had set.

She was nervous. It was too much pressure. Her father would expect good reports for her behavior and performance after a month's time. The whole reporting-to-council-about-the-marriage-thing was absurd. Married couple should not report their personal affairs…but then again, this marriage was for political reasons, she should destroy any hope that this was going to be so much more.

She sighed.

Yesterday, after the wedding ceremony and her friends and family had to return to Konoha, she never felt so alone. She was really trying her best to suppress her tears for her father would surely take it as some kind of weakness. But when Shino and Kiba embraced her at the same time, threatening to never let go—Kiba even joked that he'll go wild and just stole her from Suna—she burst into tears.

Her past life…her loved ones…they were far away. It felt like she has been detached from them and was pushed into another world.

A world of reddish brown and gold instead of yellow and green.

A world made of sand instead of green life.

And what makes it worse was that her friends were surely feeling the same. Well except for Naruto—her childhood crush was somehow sure that this marriage will work. Out of her circle of friends, Naruto was closest to Gaara, and he said that someone like her would be a great match for the Kazekage.

Naruto said that she could soften Gaara with her…gentleness?

Well, Naruto was the kind of person that would always see the light in things.

When Hinata stepped out of the bathroom, wrapped in her towel, she was relieved that Gaara was not there. Maybe he left first because she took longer than the expected time for taking a bath? Or he figured that she was not worth the wait for a hungry stomach? Blame it on her thoughts…she lost track of time because of it.

After making sure that the door was locked, she tiptoed to her cabinet and started digging for clothes.

She picked a nice purple shirt which has long sleeves and blue pants that stops near her ankles. She was having second thoughts about wearing a kimono but decided that she doesn't want to look so formal. After brushing her hair and making sure that she looks presentable enough, she unlocked the door and stepped out.

"Finish?" A voice asked and Hinata saw her "husband" leaning on the sand wall, just next to the large door. So he did wait for her after all. Next to him was a large gourd. It was made of clay and she could see some cracks but otherwise, it looks strong. She remembered always seeing him carrying the clay container when he visits Konoha. When she asked Kankuru about it once, she was told that it was full of sand.

Gaara's power was manipulating sand so it was obvious for him to carry sand everywhere.

"Ano…d-did you wait long? Gomenasai." Her eyes focused on the kanji tattooed on the side of his forehead. Was that _love?_

"It's nothing worth apologizing." Gaara said and he started walking, the girl took it as a sign to follow him and she did, just a step behind him. It came to his attention that every time that he slowed a step so that she could catch up, she would also slow down, maintaining their one-step distance.

Naruto told him that the Hyuga girl was shy, but he never expected her to be this…timid.

"You don't have to be one step behind of me." He told Hinata, not bothering to look at her. It was obvious that she was doing it on purpose and not just because he was fast.

Gaara heard a squeaked and unconsciously wondered if it was a sand mouse. When he tilted his head ever so slightly to look at the source—he raised an invisible eyebrow when he realized that it came from his newly proclaimed wife. When she realized that he was observing her, she stiffened and jumped a step so that she was next to him.

_Interesting…_

"After breakfast. You will come with me to the council room where we hold meetings. You have to meet the elders who…" He trailed, suddenly aware of the word that was about to come out of his mouth. "...have a hand in this union." He was about to say _push, trick, or ploy_, but he knew that he had it easy compared to her. She has to move away from her village to be with a total stranger.

"I see…" Was the soft reply. "O-okay…"

Gaara, in his life with the power-greedy council, loud-man hating sister, a harsh father, and a tease of a brother, soft words and gentle voices were…well, rare, and in a weird kind of way, he liked her voice. It was a contrast to what he always hears and grew up to.

And speaking about soft-voiced girls, he remembered what Naruto said to him a few days ago.

(f) _"Hinata-chan is gentle and kind. She needs to be loved and not forced into something that she doesn't want." The blonde said while looking serious. "She agreed to this because of her clan's pressure and for the sake of the village. I respect that…we all do."_

_Gaara stayed silent. He really doesn't know what to say so he closed his mouth and decided to say nothing. Naruto was his first friend and they share a bond that he wanted to maintain. It was best if he listened to him without interrupting. So his prospect wife was a close friend of his?_

"_Gaara." Naruto sighed. "We all love the girl. Please take care of her. You may also be forced into this union but that's what I will ask of you. Just…be nice to her. She's not bad once you knew her…In fact; she's one of the coolest girls you will ever meet."_

_Gaara figured it was time to speak. Crossing his arms, he let his green eyes roam Naruto's place. It was a shabby old apartment and very messy too. He came to visit the Hyuga elders for some kind of introductory meeting and he decided to stop by. "The elder daughter of the Hyuga clan head…she's your friend?"_

"_A very close one. She's our group's hime."_

"_Ah."_

_Naruto scratched his head. "Why did you even agree to this wedding scheme in the first place Gaara? It is so not like you—I mean…I am not ruling out your chances of getting married and finding a wife but—"_

_Naruto was right. It was so unlike him. "My elders brought out a contract from ages ago." He explained in his usual monotone. "And it was signed by your first Hokage and the sand's first kage. It was some kind of union contract between the villages but somehow…something happened that it had been stopped. After getting that contract, the elders made arrangements with one of Konoha's powerful clan and decided to continue it. And as the current Kazekage, I have to honor it since it was signed by both villages."_

"_Oh." Naruto's eyebrows went up. "Can't you get out of it?" Naruto remembered hearing Tsunade said something about having no choice about it too. It was that time when Kiba and Shino demanded some kind of explanation. Oh…Neji was there too, but didn't wait to hear it out because he was already unconscious._

_Tsunade has to knock him down after he destroyed her office door._

"_The rules in that contract are absolute." Gaara stated in a sure tone and it only made things sound more…fixed._

"_Damn…"_

"_Hn."_

"_But Gaara…promise to take care of Hinata-chan okay? I'm going to get berserk if anything happens to her in your watch." _(f)

"Ano…" That soft voice broke into his thoughts and Gaara's eyes moved to look at the girl matching his steps. "W-what should I wear? Should I look formal or…" She was embarrassed at her own question, that thing was obvious on her face. But back in her clan, meeting with clan elders were always formal and she has to wear her kimono.

Maybe she was expected to do the same here in Suna?

"You clothes look fine." Gaara never had another woman aside from Temari to enter the council room before and he was curious as to what effect she might bring or what kind of impression she might have in those boring, mostly argument-kind of discussions.

Hinata bit the inside of her cheek and focused her attention to the narrow corridor. "O…okay."

The Kazekage's house was actually located just outside the Kazekage tower. It was a dome-like building made of hard sand and mud. Much to her delight—for she thought that sand and mud was an ugly combination before—the building was quite beautiful. The walls were smooth and sparkly and even though the heat was raging outside, it was cool inside the building. Yesterday, she was told that the Kazekage's house has four stories. Temari occupies the second floor all by herself and Kankuro on the fourth. Gaara occupies the whole third and now she will be occupying it too.

Kitchen and living room on the first.

Dome buildings was a new change compared to the usual fashion of houses in Konoha—were green and beautiful gardens adorned most of the yards. In Suna, the garden was located in the very middle of the village to protect it from the harsh blows of sand storms. The plants were mostly dessert healing shrubs and flowers.

In Konoha, most of the houses have porch…here in Suna, most buildings have terraces.

_Such change…_

When they reached the kitchen on the first floor, they found Kankuro bickering with his older sister. Kankuru was yelling about something while Temari has that deadly look on her face again like she could kill anyone within her five meter radius. "You cook for yourself if you can't bear to eat my food…idiot." Temari hissed. For the first time, Hinata noticed the apron the fan lady was wearing and the large spoon on her hand. There was food on the table that looks…hideous.

The kitchen was big and there was a table located at the middle. It was a large, circular table made of wood. A total of four chairs were placed around it. On the farthest right, the cooking stove, oven, and other cooking utensils were placed. Small cabinets were plastered above it and a rack with plates was resting on top of the counter. There was a freezer next to the counter.

"I am just saying that it tastes bad…it is a friendly suggestion. You don't have to threaten me about breaking my neck." Kankuro—without his face paint and usual cat-like getup was sitting on a sofa at the left; he was holding a cup which Hinata suspected was filled with strong coffee. When he spotted her and Gaara, he actually managed a wolfish smile. "Ohayo."

Gaara did not respond, knowing all too well what his brother was thinking. Hinata on the other hand, lowered her head into a bow. "Ohayo…Kankuro-san." Then she faced Temari who was still looking peeved. She was not wearing her usual four spikey ponytails but only one, making her look less menacing. "Ohayo…Temari-san."

The fan lady nodded at her once.

"Ohayo Gaara." There was a teasing tone on the puppet user's voice. "Slept well last night?"

Hinata lowered her head again, suddenly aware of the meaning behind the words. Of course everyone would think that they 'did' something that was supposed to happen on everyone's wedding nights. Even if it was not a marriage out of love but of a contract that was created long ago, Gaara was still a man after all…and she was…a woman.

Gaara's face remained impassive and he walked to the counter to pour himself a cup of coffee after he placed his gourd beside the table. Hinata sat next to her now brother-in-law and observed how the three famous sand siblings interact. Temari began to put away the food she has cooked and brusquely put it on the sink. Hinata flinched at the waste of food while Kankuro looked happy.

"Let's just order some for today." Temari said, still annoyed. She looked at Hinata. "We usually have someone cooking for us but Baa-san got sick and we have to rely on our own cooking skills for a few days now."

"Cooking curse." Kankuro butted in. "Not cooking skills."

Temari pretended not to hear but her cheek twitched. Removing her apron, she threw it on a chair. Hinata looked thoughtful for a moment. She can cook…she has been trained and it has been a hobby. This might be a chance for her to make Temari like her and—impress her new _'siblings'_. "I-If you want…I can cook for us." She offered before she could have second thoughts.

Kankuro glanced at Gaara who was silently sipping his coffee while leaning on the counter. "You can cook?" He asked. "I really miss homemade food for a few days now. Temari always tries to cook but we always end up ordering fast food."

She nodded shyly and rose from Kankuro's side. Temari gave her another one of her curt nods and she took it as some kind of permission to have her way around the kitchen. Walking to the stove, she opened one of the cupboards and mentally evaluates the ingredients she was going to need.

Pulling out a few vegetables and herbs, she then checked the contents of the freezer and was glad when she found meat cutlets. She chose chicken and also added a few eggs.

Gaara silently observed the girl that Naruto could say nothing about but all praise. She was moving in a very organized way, multi-tasking even. Her hands were firm and no doubt an expert with the way she handles the food. She dropped each ingredient on the boiling pot with confidence—knowing that the outcome would be great.

A few minutes later, a mouth-watering aroma filled the room. Even Temari looks impressed because she was now observing the Hyugas' every move, asking questions about "how to cook this" and "how to cook that" every now and then and Hinata would answer gently, trying not to sound overbearing but someone who really likes to be of help.

When the food was served, all three siblings were already seated around the table. Kankuro was not bothering to hide that he was very impressed while Temari was pretending that she was 'fine' with the whole preparation but her eyes would dart every now and then on the food in front of her. Gaara on the other hand was just stoic, but it did not escaped the two other siblings that he was already seated with them. Usually, he was the last one to eat or was just content with his coffee.

There was chicken soup, egg rolls, and seasoned vegetables.

"I should have asked the elders to marry me off." Kankuru muttered as she started plating.

Hinata blushed and she gave him a thank-you smile for his compliment. It was nice. "Gomen…That's all I can do in a very short period of time." She sat next to Gaara who was silently eating his food like Temari. "I h-hope you like it."

"Are you kidding? It tastes good!"

"Kankuro." Gaara said in a monotone. "Where did you hide her sleeping clothes? She can't find any since you added a lot of those…_things_."

Hinata coughed and almost spat the eggroll she has been chewing. She was really intending to ask Kankuro about it but was still waiting for the right time. She did not expect Gaara to ask it straight out while they were all eating. The puppet user shared a knowing glance at Temari—proving the fact that she has been an accomplice. "Why? You don't like it? They're limited edition."

"I want it to be back this afternoon." Gaara said. It was more of an order. "No more pranks."

On the way to the Kazekage tower with her 'husband', Hinata could notice that almost all eyes that they passed were on them. There were also polite greetings and congratulations that she always responded with a smile. People—locals and Shinobi alike—were staring at them with amusement and wonder that she could usually see in Ino Yamanaka's eyes when she was observing something that's worth for gossip.

When they reached the tower, Gaara led her to a room that has the Sunakagure's insignia posted on the large wooden door. The elders were already waiting for them inside and when they stepped in, they were greeted in a chorus of congratulations and claps. For a split second, she wondered why the elders even bother since they knew that they were just manipulated into this union. They could at least stop pretending that they were a happy couple.

Hinata was placed next to Gaara's right, a place of honor in terms of sitting order. After a brief introduction, Gaara and the elders started to discuss a few things that concern the village like food, water, and the people's health. She silently listened and took a few notes in case Gaara was going to ask her if she learned anything about the meeting.

It continued for almost two hours and when Hinata was almost sure that she was beginning to snooze on her chair, an elder that has a bandana wrapped around his mentioned her name. "Hinata-sama."

"H-hai?" She was startled.

"We would like to discuss your Kunoichi status in Konoha." The elder said. "I believe you are newly promoted Jounin of the leaf right?"

"Hai."

"You can resume your rank in here as a Suna Kunoichi…if you and your husband will agree to it."

Hinata's head jerked to see Gaara's reaction. He looked at her in return. "Do you want to continue?" He asked her and Hinata nodded in response. She was glad that the subject came up, she has been planning to ask Gaara's permission about the matter. "It's fine with me."

"It's settled then." The elder said.

Hinata smiled gratefully to the elder and to the Kazekage, unable to hide that she was happy. She realized that her husband—even though impassive—was kind.

Gaara realized that his wife was charming when she smiles.

**-o-o-o-**

_Here ends the chapter. Consider it as a "bridge" chap for now…_

_-crazygurl12_


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto_

_-o-o-o-_

Chapter Four

It has been three weeks since her marriage and Hinata could not deny that somehow, the importance of work that has been given to her as a fully fledged Jounin and the Goidame Kazekage's wife was making her feel needed and important. Sure, her status was higher now compared to her position as a Hyuga heiress but still—

Knowing that she can do things to help and was encouraged was refreshing.

She was always considered a weakling in her clan and it's a wonderful change.

Her marriage however was another matter. She shared the same room with Gaara but there were no 'couple' activities that was happening and she was actually thankful for that. If he makes advances towards her—but she really doubts it since Gaara never showed any interest and he was always that I-don't-care and I-don't mind-type—but if ever, she knew she was going to flip out.

It was not because Gaara was not desirable or anything, for in truth, he was handsome and she really loved the color of his hair…but she was just not prepared for things like that yet and would prefer if they knew each other in a deeper way first. She knew they can't avoid that path forever because the clan expects her to produce an heir.

Gaara said so himself.

But there was no mistake in hoping that they could make this marriage work in a deeper way right?

For the past weeks, their relationship towards each other was the same like the first day that they have been officially married. He was nice to her and very considerate while she was trying not to be much of a burden and was doing her best to be a good 'wife' in means of helping with his jobs like mission reports and council meetings. She even became their cook—for Gaara and the other two sand siblings every morning. Kankuru said that he really loves her cooking and Temari even agreed—much to Hinata's delight since Temari was a little cold towards her at first.

Gaara never mentioned anything about it but always eat his part of the meal and that was enough.

Living in Suna was not so bad like she thought it would be at first. She was actually respected and acknowledged here. The only thing that bothers her now was the homesickness that she was feeling. She missed her friends…she missed the color of green and the fresh air.

The man beside her stirred and Hinata slowly moved her head to the side. She was currently inside 'their' room and was lying on 'their' bed. It has been a routine for her now to build a mini-barricade of pillows in between them every night. Gaara seems not to mind so she continued to do it, hoping that she was not offending him in some point.

Curiously, she slowly moved a pillow near her face from the barricade and blinked her eyes to help clear the vision. Gaara was facing her way and she knew that he was in a deep sleep. Gaara always sleeps late but when he does, he sleeps very deep. Kankuro mentioned it to her once that there was a time in his life that the ex-Jinchuriki never sleeps in fear that the sand beast sealed inside his body might kill him.

Staring at his face in the dark—she has sensitive eyes and good eyesight so she could see well enough, Hinata studied Gaara's heavily lidded eyes. When his eyes were closed, they almost looked like she was staring into deep black circles. He has no eyebrows but it did nothing to tamper his good features.

Gaara stirred again, this time a soft groan accompanies his movements and it made Hinata stare at him even more. The kanji on his left forehead area was not actually etched by an ink…it was like a scar, embedded on the skin. Hinata wondered if it hurts when he decided to have that mark on his forehead forever.

She never once thought that she was going to get married to Sabaku no Gaara… because for the first time that she laid eyes on him during their chunin exam, he was nothing but terrifying. He has that wild look on his eyes back then, as if he could just kill anyone standing next to him.

Oddly, she found no trace of that killer intent and wildness in him now.

_Well…people change._ She thought as she returned the pillow back in place and blocked her view once again. However, when she was about to let go of the pillow, Gaara stirred again and he moved his arm in the direction of her mini-barricade, knocking the wall of pillows in the process.

Then his arm landed on her belly.

It happened a few times from the past three weeks and she knew how to handle it now. She was honestly freaked out the first few times because she thought that he was doing something perverted or taking advantage of her in the dark, but realized that he was just sleeping and he tends to move a lot. With a sigh, she slowly lifted his arm from her body and gently—"Oh dear."

Another arm landed on her chest.

_Okay…_ Hinata thought as she tried not to move too much in case she wakes him up. With another hand, she slowly removed the arm on her chest area and—

A leg landed on her lap and Hinata's eyes widened. Cheeks slowly heating up, she realized that she was now cuddling with the Kazekage—it was an unconscious effort on his part but still—she never cuddled with a man before and not to mention that it was _on_ the _bed._

Her barricade was worthless and now, she doesn't know what to do. With bated breath, she put his arms back on top of her so that she could think of another way of removing them without disturbing his sleep… only to panic when she felt his warm body next to her. Somehow, he has crept towards her in his sleep and she can do nothing when he buried his face on her neck.

_Worthless…worthless barricade._

Gaara groaned slightly when he felt some delicious warmth next to him. Dessert nights were very cold and when he felt something warm and soft, he didn't have the second thoughts to bury his face on that comforting heat. It also smells good…almost floral-like. A scent that was rare in a desert place.

Unconsciously, because he was still brain-dead from sleep, he took a gentle bite.

Hinata squeaked when she felt his teeth sank on her skin and the sound was enough for Gaara to open his eyes, mind suddenly alert just as expected for a Shinobi his level. Propping himself up, he scrambled away from the woman just as she scrambled away from him.

However, she has scrambled a little too far for the next thing he saw, her silhouette just fell from the bed and landed on the carpeted floor with a groan. Gaara frowned as his sleepy state was suddenly washed with slight confusion. A few seconds later, he grimaced when he realized what the cause of all the commotion was.

So she was the lovely-smelling "warm" thing.

With a tired sigh, he crept to her side of the bed—kicking her destroyed pillow-made barricade out of the way and peered at her dark form. She was still sprawled on the floor and the end of her night dress hiking up a little just enough to show pale and slender legs. "Are you alright?" He asked, voice still cool but with a hint of huskiness.

She whimpered in response and he wondered if that was some kind of affirmation in Konoha. Maybe he was not really an expert when it comes to the leaf's customs as he thought he was. "Gomenasai." He tried again, reaching out to give her his hand. She took it shakily and he cannot blame her if she was scared.

Maybe she thought he was going to eat her or something.

"I did not mean to…bite you." He pulled her up.

"I-It's okay." Hinata responded, taking a large gulp of air.

"I did not think of you as food." Gaara explained, not knowing that his words were not really comforting. He was never the one to talk for he preferred to actions than words. In short, he was really bad in expressing himself verbally. "I did it…accidentally."

"I…I know. I don't mind really." The girl chuckled nervously.

"You don't mind me biting you?" Now it was Gaara who was a little…puzzled. He was never able to observe a girl's behavior before and his older sister doesn't count. Temari was almost one of the boys. And now, looking at his 'wife', he decided that it was a good chance for some additional knowledge about the opposite sex.

Hinata blinked. "I m-mean…Ano…"

The Hyuga continued making inaudible sounds that was almost between a stammer, a whimper, and a croak, so instead of pressuring her to say anything, he shook his head and gestured to the bed. "Never mind the question. Why don't you go back to sleep?"

Hinata nodded limply.

The next morning, Hinata was already up even before Gaara could open his eyes—and that was saying something since the Kazekage was an early riser. She was already dressed in her usual purple jacket and blue pants. Her choice of color was different to the usual dark colors of Suna and it made a few raised eyebrows but she doesn't mind. Gaara did not say anything about it so she knew it was fine.

Sitting on the floor—crossed legged—she let her eyes trail on her photographs that were now resting on top of her drawer. She was still waiting for Gaara to finish whatever he was doing inside the bathroom so she still has time to reminisce. There was a photograph of team eight—not in a thousand years will she depart from that photo, and a picture of her and Neji. Hanabi was the one who took it so they were unprepared. It was a funny picture but she still loved it just the same.

There was also a family picture with the rest of the Hyugas and a batch picture of Konohan twelve.

"I'm done." Gaara said as he emerged from the bathroom, fully clothed and his spiky, blood red hair was laid back and dripping wet. He was wearing a reddish-brown shirt with long sleeves and an upright collar. The color brought out his greenish-blue eyes that Hinata decided not to mention out loud.

Hinata nodded and watch him take his gourd on its usual place beside his paper-filled desk. He slung it behind him and fondled the straps. She has seen him every day on that usual scene and she knew it by now that it was like a daily routine for him. In the usual days, Gaara could handle the binds of his gourd with ease—having done it a thousand times.

But today, he seems to be having a hard time. She saw his face frown while holding the straps and trying to bind it above his waist.

"D-do you need help?" She jumped to her feet, not knowing why she was so eager to please him. Maybe she just wanted to ease the awkwardness from what happened last night. There was still a bite mark on her neck after all and every time she looks at him and remembers, she blushes.

Face your fears be stronger, some might say.

Gaara did not say he needed help and did not say that he doesn't either. She walked towards him and took the leather straps, untying them first with gentle yet firm hands. The Kazekage did not say anything as he watched her white gaze focused their attention to the binds.

Moments later, gourd was on place, tied securely and hanging on Gaara's back.

Gaara nodded and Hinata smiled faintly, lowering her eyes. There was no verbal thanks this time, but she was not offended or feeling anything negative. It was like they both knew that even if they were pushed into marrying each other, they were still married and now they were now accountable for each other—and what happened between them a few seconds ago was like a confirmation that they were really in a sacred 'union' and their personal boundaries doesn't count this time.

_Husband and wife…_

When they arrived at the kitchen, Hinata began to move around the place very comfortably and without restraint unlike her first few days. She was still very shy back then but she was encouraged to feel at home when Temari told her to relax for she was now a part of the family.

It was the best thing that Temari said to her and she was very happy about it.

Hinata tried to whipped out food as fast as she could, knowing that each of them have responsibilities to perform for the village. After a few weeks, she was now very familiar around the kitchen and Kankuro even said that the place was now her territory since Temari doesn't know how to cook.

No one seems to disagree with Kankuro's statement so she was fine with it.

"You are a blessing Hinata!" Kankuro exclaimed when he saw his favorite roasted meat. He grabbed a plate, filled it with food, and began to swallow in large gulps. Hinata watched happily as everyone ate and was actually feeling contented just by watching them. Her contentment was cut off however, when Temari put down her chopstick and looked at her slyly.

"I see you two have an interesting night." The fan lady remarked and Hinata was confused at first as to what Temari was referring. "Is that a bite mark I see?"

Hinata squeaked, face turning red. Beside her, Gaara continued to eat with silence while Kankuro began to cough out his food. "Ano…I…" She dropped her chopsticks and covered the 'bite mark' on her neck. She thought that her hair and jacket hood was enough to cover it but she was wrong.

Gaara came to her rescue. "Temari. Just don't."

Temari shrugged, still smiling. She exchanged glances with Kankuro and Hinata caught the puppet-user winking at her. "Little brother scored?" Kankuru muttered, still wanting to tease.

"Oh…by the way." Temari said, bringing up a new subject. "Konoha's representative will be arriving later this afternoon to check on you Hinata." The fan lady's sharp eyes landed on her. "Remember that once-a-month rule where they will check on your marriage?"

The Hyuga nodded. "Hai…Ano, do you want me to be the one to wait for the leaf's representative?" It actually felt weird that she was referring to a Konohan as a 'representative'. It only reminds her that she has no duties with leaf anymore. Talking about the representative, she hoped that it was someone she knew very well. "I have free time this afternoon—"

"I want you to go with me to the Kazekage tower." Gaara said, not looking at any of them but was looking on the plate. It brought a devious smile on Kankuro's face while Temari nodded with understanding.

"I'll be the one to take the job." Temari said. "It seems Gaara likes your company."

**-o-o-o-**

_Here ends the chapter!_

_I know…not a lot of progress but I want to take things slowly._

_-crazy-chan._


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in Naruto_

-o-o-o-

Chapter Five

Hinata dropped the Suna magazine that she was reading on the sofa. She was currently inside the dome-like Kazekage tower and was doing nothing. When Gaara said he needs her company, she thought that she was going to do something for him like paper works and other jobs that as the wife of the Kazekage—she was obliged to do. When she asked him about it, he just shook his head and asked her to sit and 'stay put'.

Hours have passed and she was just sitting there while Gaara was on his desk, reading some files. It made her realize that when Gaara means 'company', he really means company and nothing else.

They talked a little, every time Gaara raised his face to look at her and ask if she was bored or something, she would shook her head and tell him that she was fine and was enjoying the 'peace and quiet'. Her time sitting on the sofa was used to observe the office and she was impressed. It looks nothing like the Hokage tower in Konoha because for one thing, the room was enclosed unlike in Konoha that was an open terrace.

The wall was made of reddish-gold sand and was giving the room a slight color of sepia. Gaara's desk was located in the middle and even though it was filled with files, was organized neatly. In front of the said desk were two wooden chairs with brown cushions. Hinata mentally noted to change the cushion's covers with a brighter color—that is of course, if Gaara would allow it. On the farthest side of the room was the sofa—which she currently occupies.

Gaara looked up from his paperwork and stared at her pointedly. "Do you want me to order you some snacks?" He asked, face never changing. Hinata smiled faintly because his little efforts on trying to make her feel more comfortable were really…cute? "I could tell Matsuri to get you some."

Matsuri—the girl she saw that gave her a lot of disapproving glares days ago. Gaara introduced them once and it seemed that the sand Kunoichi just decided that she doesn't like her. When she asked Kankuro about it, the puppet user shrugged and told her that Matsuri was Gaara's apprentice and he suspects that the young girl has unrequited feelings for her mentor.

"Ano…I'm fine." She replied. "But if you want…w-we could eat together."

The Kazekage studied her for a moment before he gently set the pen that he was holding on the table. Inwardly, Hinata cringed, wondering if she was trying too much to step over the acquaintanceship-like relationship. She was about to look away in embarrassment when Gaara spoke.

"That would be good." He pushed the chair back and was about to stand when Hinata jumped to her feet. She gestured for him to stay put as she walked towards the door. There was a slight frown on her husband's face but he settled on his chair again. "I have to tell Matsuri to get the food." He said.

Wow. He was actually following her request—like a husband. "No…L-let me get the food." She said, pulling the door handle. "You are still on the middle of your work and you must not be d-disturbed. I'll b-be back shortly okay?" The words came out as a question and she mentally searched her brain for any reasons why she has to assure him that she was returning. It was not like as if—

"Okay."

Hinata paused and she stared at Gaara for a few seconds before disappearing from his sight. The Kazekage of the sand was really an odd person and she can't help but be amused and curious at the same time.

Since he was already her husband, might as well dig a little deeper right?

When the guards outside the office saw her, they lowered their heads in respect and greeted her. They all called her Hinata-sama and she each gave them the same polite greeting that they first set. It was another one of those things that she found out that she liked about Suna, they were really respectful and almost all of the people she knew here were very polite.

Well, almost. Temari would always be frank but she still likes her…and even if it was sounding weird, she got to admit that she was beginning to be fond of the fan lady…as well as her brother Kankuro.

As she made her way down the tower and outside into the street, she squinted when the harsh rays of the sun hit her sensitive eyes, but after weeks of being in Suna, she just shrugged the slight discomfort and walked to the direction of her "house" and straight into the kitchen.

Her territory, as Kankuro puts it.

Pulling a small basket from one of the cabinets, she filled it with cookies that she baked two days ago. She made a lot but decided to keep an extra batch just for occasions like this. She also pulled out a bottle of cold water from the fridge and a small thermos of coffee for Gaara.

Gaara loves his coffee.

As she made her way back to the tower, this time with both her hands holding the basket, Hinata came face to face with Matsuri when she was about to make her way up the stairs. The young woman was holding some kind of scroll that she was inspecting with narrowed eyes. When Matsuri spotted her, her eyes narrowed even more.

"Hinata-sama." She greeted, as any fully fledged nin should when addressing their Kage's wife. Her tone was cold but Hinata returned the greeting with a smile. She knew the feeling of unrequited love before—it reminded her of her unrequited feelings for a certain blonde Jinchuriki in the past—and was able to relate to the woman's hatred towards her… though she never really did get as far to hate Sakura.

"Ano…d-do you want cookies?" She offered, showing her the basket.

"That's for Gaara-sama…am I correct?" Matsuri asked, eyes hard on the baked pastry.

"H-hai…but there's plenty and—"

Matsuri gave her a tight smile, almost as if she was trying really hard not to offend her. Hinata knew her answer even before she spoke. "I'll pass Hinata-sama. I'm afraid that I'm still full from my lunch and I really need to hurry."

"Oh…o-okay."

When Matsuri left, Hinata took a deep breath and continued on her way. When she reached the office, she each gave the two guard Shinobi a few cookies and they literally beamed at her. One said his thanks a little too loud that his comrade has to elbow him and made gesture towards the office door. This was Gaara's wife after all, and the last thing they wanted was for the sand Kage to hear that they were…giggling with her.

Gaara raised his head when the blue haired woman entered. She was carrying a basket and when their eyes met, she raised them up with a shy smile. A few seconds before she came in, he heard a slight fit of giggles outside the door that he suspected came from two of his elite guards.

"I…b-brought cookies and coffee."

"Hn." He dropped the parchment on his hand and pushed his chair back. She stopped by the sofa and he followed. Oddly, he can never tolerate another presence inside the office except for his siblings—they were intolerable but they will barge whenever they want anyway so he has no choice but to suck it up—and except for his apprentice Matsuri.

When he works, he wanted to be alone so that he could concentrate. Hinata's presence however has more of a calming effect than disturbance. He felt her relaxing effect on him weeks ago because he noticed that he actually…liked sleeping with her. He was an insomniac and it was hard for him to close his eyes. He has to get very tired first before he could actually sleep—but every time he hears her easy and soft breaths, he found his eyes closing in their own accord and the next thing he knew, it was morning.

Not to mention that he grew so relaxed that he bit her in his sleep. Unconsciously, his greenish-blue eyes landed on her neck, wanting to see the mark that he made on her skin. His eyes were diverted on her face when she said his name and gave him a small cup filled with hot and delicious smelling coffee.

He took the cup and sipped. Forced marriage doesn't seem so bad after all.

Hinata offered him cookies and he accepted, eyeing them for a moment before asking about her cooking skills. How came she knew how to cook like a pro? She responded shyly by telling him that she loves cooking and it was a hobby. He just nodded his head in a thoughtful way like he was actually thinking about what she said.

They continued to converse in small talks, filling the room with Gaara's cool but deep voice and with Hinata's timid and gentle one. It was nice that they were talking to each other that way. It was like they were starting to…know it each other.

The small talks would have continued if Temari did not barged into the room, her sharp eyes landing first on the desk because she expected Gaara to be there. Her face then registered surprise when she saw the two newlyweds sitting together on the sofa, opposite each other and eating cookies.

Those cookies that tastes so heavenly she has to strangle Kankuro just to prevent him from eating it all.

"What?" Gaara asked. "I told you many times to knock."

Hinata blinked at Gaara's words. She forgot to knock when she entered earlier but he said nothing about it.

Temari walked towards the couple, grabbed a cookie from her brother's hand—which earned her a scowl, which by the way was very rare for the Kazekage—then took a bite. She closed her eyes for a moment, loving the crunchiness of the cookie. She heard Hinata mutter something about more cookies on the basket but she shook her head. There's plenty of time for that. "The Konohan representatives are here." She said between mouthfuls. "You two better act all lovey dovey and stuff. One of them looks hard to impress."

"Representatives?" Gaara rose and dusted a few crumbs that have fallen on his chest area. "They sent more than one?"

"Two. And you are gonna love who they sent."

"Who?"

"Better see for yourself. I'm going to send them in." Temari strode towards the door and poke her head outside. Her giant fan was attached to her back, giving her the impression that she was ready for any kind of battle. Hinata smiled faintly when she saw Temari scratched the back of her neck the way most men do.

Propping herself up, she took the cup from Gaara's hands. He looked at her for a moment before muttering a soft thank you. It was also at the same time when the office door creaked and a familiar face strode in. Hinata beamed and she almost waved her hands up if not for the cup she was carrying.

"Shikamaru-kun!" She said, putting the cup on the basket and walked towards him. The lazy Jounin opened his arms wide and wrapped her in a friendly hug. He smells of dust and mud—a sign that he has traveled far. Not all may know it but she and the Nara have a long way back. He was after all the closest student of Asuma-sensei, and Asuma was very close to Kurenai…

And Kuranai was very close to her.

Long story short, they became really good friends since they were always invited when their senseis go out on dates. Just for the sake to stop tongues from wagging.

"Hinata-chan." Shikamaru said in his usual lazy drone but his lips were stretched in a lazy smile. "You are looking good." In truth, he was actually expecting to see a depressed and an unhappy heiress. She was after all forced in this marriage and was cut off from Konoha by means of citizenship….cut from her friends and family too.

Marriage is troublesome.

"A-Arigatou." When Shikamaru dropped his arms, Hinata peered over his shoulder, expecting with bubbling excitement as to who was the next Konohan. They said two right? And if she was lucky, maybe the next person to step inside the office was another one of her close friends.

Maybe it was Shino-kun or Kiba-kun…

Or her Neji-Niisan.

The door creaked again and Temari entered with a smirk on her face. Following behind her was the other Konohan representative—looking impassive that was almost a good match with Gaara's face. He was wearing an Anbu uniform and his mask was attached by a thin string on his waist. The handle of his katana could be seen from behind his back, and unlike Shikamaru, he wore no friendly smile.

Hinata's face dropped and she stared at his dark, obsidian eyes. He stared back, oblivious of the people around the room for a moment.

Gaara saw the changed on his wife's stance and he focused his eyes on his other guest, which he suspects was the reason why the room grew so quiet. When he recognized who it was, his eyes narrowed and he smirked. What the hell was Lady Tsunade thinking by sending this…_person_ here?

Temari smiled grimly and turned to looked at the second guest—the one who brought the sudden tense aura inside the office. Even Shikamaru shuffled his feet and looked uneasy. "Now…let me officially welcome you both to Suna. Shikamaru Nara and Uchiha Sasuke."

**-o-o-o-**

_Here ends the chapter. Urgh… I need some sleep. Seriously._

_Leave me some reviews to read when I wake up okay?_

_-crazygurl12_


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto_

-o-o-o-

Chapter Six

Shikamaru cleared his throat and pulled out a scroll from his Jounin vest. Taking a step forward, he gave it to Gaara who took it without a word. Sasuke has changed his target and now was staring at the Kazekage instead of his bride. Gaara was one of the Kages who voted for him to be put into exile when he decided to return to Konoha. Watching him now was making him tick like bomb.

If not for Naruto's determination, he would have been walking dandily on exile right now…like a nomadic idiot who has been stripped off his powerful identity. What's worse, Gaara only consented because he said he trusts Naruto—which was like a slap on the face for him.

He was indebted to the Uzumaki idiot all the more because of that…and he was not happy about it.

Sasuke watched with a cold glare as Gaara read the scroll's contents. He raised an eyebrow when the said Kage gestured for Hinata to come next to him. When she did, he let her read the scroll like…like they were partners. Sasuke smirked. What good actors. So they were pretending that they need each other's consent before making decisions? Everyone knows that this union was forced…so why bother?

They were not idiots, and glancing at Shikamaru, he could tell that the Nara was surprised too. Apparently, both of them were expecting some weeping bride in distress and some oblivious husband.

"Temari…" Gaara gave the scroll to Hinata who still has her eyes downcast. The smile left her face entirely and she has no courage to look up. "Escort our…guests to their reserved rooms. Konoha is a long way from Suna and I assume that you want to rest before the said...meeting. Everything you need will be brought to you. I will also suggest that we will discuss everything tomorrow."

The scroll was saying something about meeting with him and Hinata while the representatives asked them questions.

"That would be great." Shikamaru agreed. "We will be staying here for a few days by the way. Just to… observe. "

"Great. Now let's go." Temari waved a hand and started walking. Sasuke followed without a word. Shikamaru on the other hand looked at Hinata and pulled out a small package from his traveling pack. It was wrapped with Manila paper but with a pink bow on the middle. "Hinata-chan…I got something for you. It's from the rookie nine and they send their regards."

Later that night, when Hinata opened the package, she wept.

She decided earlier to open it when she was inside the privacy of her room—oh wait… her and Gaara's room—Maybe it was because she was expecting some emotional outburst like crying and stuff. The package was already very precious to her even before she knew the contents.

They were from her friends after all.

The friends she missed so much.

Aside from the letters, there was a big picture of the entire rookie nine—except Sasuke—and they were holding a big banner. Choji was holding the banner up while Kiba—with a huge grin was raising the other end. Naruto has Sakura by the arm and he was making a peace sign. The Haruno had her fist raised and Hinata could only guess where that power punch landed. Ino Yamanaka was smiling beside Shino who had his arms crossed, face hidden behind his high collar like always.

Shikamaru was looking at the sky while Lee was weeping about something beside him. Tenten looks as if she was comforting her weeping teammate while Neji scowled from behind.

And the banner says: WE MISS YOU HINATA-CHAN.

Then the waterworks began.

Gaara watched in amusement as his wife cried openly by the bed. She was looking at something and then tears started to fall drop by drop from her white eyes down to her chin. She was wiping them with the back of her hand—but to him—it seems futile for more were coming down.

He was standing by the desk so he could not see the reason of her tears. It was a little bit confusing for she was crying and smiling at the same time. It was like she was thinking about something memorable or something sad. Without much of a thought, he walked towards her and peered over her shoulder.

When she saw his curious face, she smiled shyly and gave him the photograph.

Hinata scooted a little when Gaara sat next to her on the mattress, his eyes staring at the photograph with understanding. "So this is why you are crying." He said it more like an observation. Actually, he was thinking that she was crying about the newly arrived Konohans, especially Uchiha Sasuke.

He saw her face when the lone sharingan user entered the room. He got to admit that he suspected that something was going on between Hinata and the Uchiha….he just doesn't know how deep.

Hinata nodded slightly, a little bit embarrassed for her actions. "Gomenasai…I could n-not help it."

"No need to apologize for tears." The young Kage said and he returned the photograph on her hands. Standing up again, he returned to his desk and opened a drawer. Taking something out from it, he gestured for her to come and see, and the girl—curious as to what it was—jump from the said bed and marched to his side.

It was a photograph frame.

"It's old but if you want it—"

"I want it!" Hinata responded quite too eagerly. When she caught herself, she blushed and stammered. "I-It's okay even though it's old. It is beautiful a-and nice." It was really beautiful, though she wondered what an old empty photograph frame was doing inside the Kazekage's desk. "A-Arigatou."

"Here." She reached out at the same time that he did. At that moment, their hands touched and both paused. Hinata stared at their matching gold rings while Gaara'e eyes were on her hands that were above his own—soft and pale hands. After a few seconds of being entranced, the girl was the first one to blink back into reality.

She took the photo frame, realizing that it was his first gift to her. "A…Arigatou."

"Hn."

"Why…is it inside your desk…unused?" She was feeling a little adventurous so might as well ask. She saw his face turned cold for a moment before returning to his natural impassive expression. As she was waiting for an answer, Hinata could not help but to stare at his forehead tattoo.

"I removed the picture inside it." He said. "Years ago."

"Why?"

"It's my parent's wedding photograph."

Hinata blinked as she let the information sank…but when it did sink, she was clueless as to what to say. "Oh….I see." For a moment there, he thought she heard pain and it made her want to know more. It seems like there was something beneath that stoic exterior that she just needed to—

"Kazekage-sama! Kazekage-sama!" A frantic voice accompanied with strong knocks could be heard outside the door. Both of their heads snapped at the sudden call. "Kazekage-sama!"

"What is it?" Gaara asked and picked up his gourd. He knew he needed it for Sand nins would not dare call him out like that if there was no trouble. As he was fondling with the straps, Hinata took it as a cue to lend him her help. With sure hands, she tied the straps in place. Oddly these past days, he could not tie the straps of his clay gourd on his own when in the past, he could do it with ease.

It was strange.

"Kankuro-sama's unit was trapped in a giant sand hole just a few miles from here. We received an urgent message just now." The nin outside continued. "Kazekage-sama…we need your orders. Lady Temari was already forming a rescue unit as we speak."

Without a word, Gaara gave the Hyuga a nod and he stormed off—knowing that his older brother's life could be at stake at the very moment. But before he could totally walk out of the room, Hinata grabbed his shirt. He paused and was actually surprised to see concern etched on her face.

"B-be careful."

Gaara nodded. "Lock the door while I'm out." Why he said that, he has no idea. And if he thinks about it, she was actually a Jounin level kunoichi and could defend herself. But as he closed the door behind him, he realized that as the Kazekage's wife, she was going to be a target all the time for enemy nins. She may not feel it, but she was now both Suna and Konoha's liability.

Hinata watched as the Kazekage disappeared from her sight. When she was sure that he was gone—for she was about to disobey his orders of locking the door—she stormed out of the room too. Walking fast, she followed not the path that Gaara took but the one that leads to the topmost floor.

Kankuro showed her the terrace by his room once and said that she could use it anytime.

When she reached the terrace, it was just in time for her to see Gaara about to leave the giant sand gates with a small unit. She saw Temari too, with her giant fan attached on her back. Watching closely, she activated her Byakugan in order to zoom in on them. She uttered a startled squeak when she saw Gaara's head turned and looked up…

And saw her.

Then his hand rose and to her surprise, he _waved_.

It was a simple wave, just a small flicker of his right hand. Oddly, she was glad that he did. He acknowledged her—the woman he was forced to marry—like she was actually…someone who deserves his attention. With a faint but worried smile, she waved back.

When she was sure that the unit was gone, she slumped on the rail with a sigh. This was all getting quite a bit…confusing for her. Hinata bit her inside cheek as she looked at the shiny gold band around her ring finger.

So…so strange.

"That's…romantic."

Hinata wheeled around, eyes darting everywhere because she has no idea where the owner of the cold voice was. There was no chakra signature to warn her so she was clueless. She knew however, who it was before she even saw him.

There was only one person in the world that can have a voice that was full of hate and malice.

"Sasuke-kun." There he was, sitting by the rail—not minding how dangerous it was if he lost his balance and fall down. But Hinata told herself that this was Sasuke Uchiha—he could survive more crazy things than just falling from a terrace. He was not considered as an S-class nin for nothing. "Y-you should not be here…at this time and at this place."

This was the Kage's home and it should be restricted to family members right?

Sasuke smirked, his face lightening up in a devious smile. "What? You're going to drive me away?" Raising his knee up, he rested his arm over it. "You look good Hyuga…though I am a little disappointed that you did not even give me a proper greeting like old _friends_ do."

Hinata lowered her gaze. Sasuke was looking at her like she was some kind of amusing specimen. "G-Gomenasai…I am just surprised that y-you came. It was not lost to all of us that you…hate my husband. You did not even come to the w-wedding and I invited you p-personally."

Sasuke was after all…an old acquaintance. He saved her many times on missions before and they were getting quite well. Naruto once said that the Uchiha was fond of her since she was one of those few who could talk to him properly without him yelling death threats and curses. They even trained together back in Konoha if Shino and Kiba were not available.

Sasuke was a little 'insane' as others put it, but she understands him. Unfortunately, he grew cold towards her when the fix marriage with Suna's Kage came up. She remembered him shouting at her that she was a coward to let the council elders plan her life out…that she was nothing but a useless pawn.

And they never talked since.

Sasuke laughed. "Husband…? Is this some kind of act to make Konoha's representative believe that you are well in your marriage life?"

"I am w-well." Hinata answered truthfully. "Gaara-san is not so bad…"

"Hn."

"Ano…Sasuke-kun." Hinata started. "Wh-what are you doing here?"

"Konoha's representative."

"No…here…at this terrace. The Shinobi guards will not like it if they knew—"

"Do you think they're a match against me?" He asked, eyes hardening. It was voiced out as a challenge and Hinata was smart enough to back down. Sasuke doesn't stand being reasoned with…it was one of his personalities that she learned how to handle when they were once…close.

"Ano…what I mean is. You know they are going to freak out."

"They should."

Silence.

With a fluid motion of his legs, Sasuke stood—showing great balance and guts as he stood on top of the thin railing. "Better practice your little skit for tomorrow's question and answer game. It's going to be fun."

Hinata heart leaped. Fun has a way different meaning on Sasuke's vocabulary. "Sasuke-ku—"

"Sleep well…Hyuga." With another one of his popular smirk, he jumped—leaving a stunned ex-Konohan staring at the place where he was standing seconds ago.

It was already dawn when Gaara returned.

Hinata was still asleep but she started stirring the moment he closed the door. Dropping his gourd unceremoniously on the carpeted floor, he marched towards the bed as Hinata opened her eyes to study his appearance. Judging by her frown, he assumed that he looking like hell—or maybe it was just the fact that he brought a lot of sand with him.

On his clothes…hair…and sandals.

"Are you alright?" She asked, propping herself up. Her eyes were still puffy from sleep and hair as messy as his red locks. "G-Gaara-san." She pointed at his tattered sleeve. "Are you injured?"

He shook his head and marched past her to the direction of the bathroom. They were successful in rescuing Kankuro's unit but it also drained him almost to the last drop. Sand was easy to manipulate but that doesn't mean his energy and chakra was not needed.

He splashed his face with water and then his hair. Bending down on the sink, he let the cool water ran from his neck to his forehead.

Then he heard gentle footsteps and they stopped near his door. A gentle knock followed. "Gaara-san. I will put fresh clothes outside the door o-okay? You did not bring any with you in there." A short pause. "And…ano…I'm going to go to the kitchen first to c-cook—"

"No." He turned the faucet off.

"Wh-what?"

"Wait for me."

"Oh…" Another short pause. "O…kay."

A few minutes later, they walked together to the kitchen were Temari was waiting impatiently. When she caught sight of Hinata, she smirked. "Finally! I am starving in here. What took you so long Hinata?"

Hinata glanced at Gaara who stopped by the counter and grabbed a thermos. He poured himself a cup. "Gomenasai." Temari had a few bruises on her nose and forehead. "Where's Kankuro-san?" She asked, eyes now on the fan lady's arm. Even with the long netted sleeve, she could see gashes there.

"Kankuro's still sleeping. He swallowed a lot of sand last night so I'm cutting him some slack."

"You have a lot of…bruises." She noted and Temari flipped her hands to indicate that they were nothing. Mentally telling herself to make healing salves later, Hinata started to make breakfast. Temari was being impatient and she doesn't want the fan lady to get all loud and complaining.

As she was cutting vegetables, Temari rose from her chair and offered to help. Hinata gave her the task of heating up some leftovers from last night and she complied—obviously hungry.

Without Kankuro, the kitchen was a little dull and quiet. All they could hear at the moment where the chopping sounds of Hinata's knife and Temari trying to light a stove. "You know…" the blond said. "I think you are going to make a good sister."

That made Hinata pause. "Temari—"

"Forget about what I said." Temari said with an obvious warning. Hinata smiled and kept her mouth shut. Temari's personality was like Hanabi's…they would rather die first to admit their feelings and if they ever did—better not ponder upon it too long to avoid the consequences.

"Today is the meeting with the Konohan nins." Gaara's cool voice interrupted them. "Temari. You're going to be in charge for today."

"Yeah, yeah. You told me that yesterday."

"And do not mess my office like you did the last time."

-o-

The meeting with Sasuke and Shikamaru was held at the council meeting room where usually, Suna's elders and the Kazekage discussed things. When Hinata and Gaara arrived, the Konohan representatives were already settled comfortably.

Shikamaru was sitting by the end of the long table, looking bored like always. Sasuke was by his side, feet on top of the table and his chair tilting halfway backwards. He did not follow the Nara's lead for courtesy but pretended that his nails were more interesting than Suna's political leader.

"About time." The Uchiha muttered but Shikamaru managed to drown his voice out by saying a nice good morning. Hinata noticed that they are not wearing Konohan clothing but Suna's. The color of red and brown was a little strange on Sasuke because he never wears anything aside from his usual black, blue and white.

Shikamaru however, just looks awkward in his red, long sleeved garb. He kept pulling the end of the sleeves like they were too short for him. "Shall we start? It's just questions…about your marriage stuff and other clan matters." He pulled out two small scrolls from his pocket and passed one to Sasuke—pushing the dark haired Uchiha's feet off the table subtly in the process.

Hinata saw Sasuke scowl.

She was seated next to her husband and she clenched her hands together. She has her eyes lowered but the feeling of being observed like a prey was still there. It was like she was being hunted and it was making her feel uneasy. Sasuke said that this was going to be fun…well, fun for him.

So might as well be on guard.

"Okay…" Shikamaru opened the scroll. "First question. Are you two going along well?"

"Hai." Hinata was the first one to answer and Gaara's head tilted ever so slightly to stare at her. When their eyes met, he saw her cheeks flushed and she looked away, embarrassed. "G-Gomen…I should have waited for your answer…"she mumbled but he shook his head to make her stop.

"We are getting along quite well than expected." Gaara answered when Shikamaru's eyes landed on him.

Sasuke smirked.

"Okay…that's nice." Shikamaru scanned the scroll again and Hinata noticed that he kept on pulling his sleeve. They were not short but actually a best fit, maybe Shikamaru doesn't like the outfit? "Uhm…do you sleep in the same…I mean…uhm…do you…" Now it was the Nara's turn to blush even though he was trying to hide it. The tugging of his sleeve also increased.

It was then that Hinata realized that it was not the Nara's clothing that was the problem here. Shikamaru was just embarrassed by the question he was about to ask.

Sasuke closed his own scroll and threw it on the middle of the table. It clattered and everyone's eyes were suddenly on him. "Did you have sex?" He asked bluntly, liking the way Hinata froze on her seat. If Shikamaru doesn't have the balls to voice the question out, then he will.

He did not expect the fun to start this early though.

"Wh-what?" The girl repeated. The funny thing was, she said it like she was being accused of killing the Kazekage and not sleeping with him.

"I said, did you two have sex? If you wanted me to put it the other way, did you two fuc—"

"Okay." Shikamaru managed to collect his wits on time. "I'm sorry if it seems rude…but you know the elders… they are quite…excited for an heir."

Hinata was blushing furiously but Gaara was cool. "Yes. We did have sex." When he said it, his dark-lidded eyes unconsciously trailed to Sasuke, whose face has turned stone cold. "A lot of times."

The questions would have continued if Hinata did not fell from her chair—unconscious.

**-o-o-o-**

_Here ends the chapter._

_Please review! I am a little busy but it is worth it if you let me know your thoughts!_

_-crazychan_


	7. Chapter 7

_Sorry for the late update…Exams are evil._

_Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in Naruto_

-o-o-o-

Chapter Seven

Gaara lifted the unconscious bluenette gently off the floor. Her cheeks were red and felt so hot to the touch. Maybe she has a fever? He never knew she has the tendency to collapse every time she was embarrassed. Guess it was one of those things that he needs to take note of…since they were going to live their lifetimes in each other's _company._

So might as well learn the things that were needed to be learned about her.

"We need proof." Sasuke stated firmly, still sitting like nothing happened. The only changed that he acquired was the cold face and the colder glare. Next to him, the Nara looked surprised at his grand proclamation, adding proof that what he said was not discussed between them.

"I won't allow you to examine my wife Uchiha." Gaara started walking, his gourd pressed on his back and the Hyuga pressed on his front. "She needs the respect she deserves as the Kazekage's wife."

"Or no proofs at all." Sasuke said calmly as Gaara passed by his chair.

"Sasuke…damnit." Shikamaru muttered behind gritted teeth. The Uchiha was crazy. They came here for a diplomatic cause and not to pick a fight with the Kazekage. The last thing that they wanted was to destroy the peace treaty that Suna and Konoha has forged just because the sand Kage and the ex-rogue were acting like bitter rivals.

But as smart as he was, Shimakaru could not really tell who they were rivaling for.

Gaara stopped behind Sasuke's chair and waited until the Uchiha tilted his head back to look at him. "Should this be enough?" He brushed Hinata's long hair away from her neck and pulled her collar down, revealing the now bluish bite mark. "Maybe I did it a little strongly but I assure you, she did like it."

Sasuke's eyes turned deadly.

Shikamaru stood; ready to use his shadow manipulation technique if something goes wrong here.

"Now." Gaara said calmly. "If you'll excuse us. I'll resume the meeting later for she needs to be brought back to our room. I'll send Temari to escort you anywhere you'd like to go for the meantime."

-o-

When Hinata opened her eyes, she was lying on the sofa inside the Kazekage office. A small cushion has been placed under the back of her head and a towel that was scented with the smell of herbs was resting on top of her chest, where her nose could easily smell it.

"G-Gaara-san?" She called, head slowly looking around for the man she knew would be with her inside the office. It was his office anyway so that was the most obvious thing.

"I'm here."

Hinata turned and there he was, standing by the door. He has his arms crossed and his eyes were closed. When he closes his eyes, the black color was a pretty contrast against his blood red hair and Hinata stared.

When he opened his eyes, she looked away and pretended that she was examining the floor. "I fainted." She stated the obvious.

"Because you were surprised that I said that we had sex?"

Hinata cringed.

"…and did it a lot."

"Ano…" Hinata's fingers etched to point themselves together so she eased them by holding the end of her shirt tightly. Fidgeting was something that her father strictly warned her not to do in Suna—Hiashi said that it was a sign of weakness and all that symbolisms stuff—so she tried her best to keep that promise. "Gomen…it just…surprised me that you told them that."

"That was the best answer I could give." Gaara said.

"I know…"

"Are you angry?"

Her head jerked up and she made shaking motions with her hands. "N-no…I am not angry Gaara-san. I understand that you have to do that. Not doing so would offend my clan back in Konoha. T-They would think that I am not desirable or good e-enough for you."

Gaara nodded slightly and he walked towards his desk. The girl was watching him closely with shy but observant eyes. He never really liked to be stared—it just unnerves him—but with her white, big eyes, he decided that he could make an exception.

"The Uchiha likes you." Gaara found himself saying as he seated himself and pulled out a folder that Matsuri gave him earlier. "He is going out of his way to irritate me."

His wife coughed—she was drinking from the water bottle he placed for her beside the sofa when he said his question. She wiped the water that dribbled on her chin with her long sleeve. "No." She shook her head. "Sasuke-kun just hates the fact that I have been…uhm…forced into this marriage." Her eyes widened when she realized what she said. "I don't m-mean anything by that Gaara-san. You are really kind to me and I could not ask more… p-please don't be offended by what I said."

"None taken."

Hinata sighed in relief. "S-sasuke-kun doesn't like the elders and their schemes…he hates the council because…because of what it did to his family and clan. We grew acquainted and became friends a few months after he returned to the village, and the fact that I accepted the council's proposal about this union kind of angered him, especially when he thought we shared the same…opinion and view in things."

"Do you share the same opinion as him?" Gaara asked, just curious. It was kind of surprising to know that a shy and gentle Hyuga such as the one in front of him shared something in common with a an ex-rogue who almost destroyed the Shinobi world in his vendetta.

"We share the same view in a lot of things…that's for sure." Hinata answered truthfully. "I think he was feeling that I betrayed him in some way."

Gaara could feel a slight pang of regret and pain in her voice. Oddly, even after Hinata's explanation, he was still feeling cold towards the Uchiha. Sasuke seemed to be enjoying his personal interrogation with Hinata that was only hidden under the cover of being a Konohan representative. "Hn." He lowered his head and focused his gaze on the manila folder. "But we have to do it sooner or later."

"W-what are we going t-to do?" She asked.

"Produce an heir."

-o-

Shikamaru pocketed his hands and raised his chin to stare at the bright sky. The sun was hot on his face but the woman next to him seems not to mind so he decided not to bother with the slight discomfort. Blinking off a few grains of sand that somehow manage to get in his right eye, he turned a lazy eye to his 'escort'.

"What?" Temari asked, making him wonder if it was a snap or just a mere question. With the blonde woman, he really could not tell. Her attitude was just like his mother—which was pretty disturbing in his opinion.

Pretty troublesome.

"Nothing." He answered lazily.

"Then keep your eyes to yourself."

"I am not staring at you."

"What?" Another snap.

"Nothing." He continued to follow her lead. Good thing the clothes that they lend him were made of thin and comfortable materials, not those satiny kind that sticks on your back every time you sweat. Ino had a theory once that Suna nins almost wear nothing—even to the point of nakedness—because the sun was too hot.

Good thing Ino was wrong. It would be troublesome if he was walking with the Kazekage's older sister buck naked on Suna's streets.

"Where's the rogue?" Temari asked.

"He is not a rogue anymore." He corrected her.

"Just answer the damn question."

Shikamaru sighed. So like his mother. So there were still a lot of them scattered in this world after all. "He decided to stay in his assigned room. He is …uhm…not interested in seeing Suna's popular views."

"Well…shame on him."

The odd pair continued to walk until they reached the end of the street, where they were just in time to see the Kazekage and his wife walking out of the Kazekage's dome-like tower. Hinata was just a step behind Gaara, cheeks flushed and head bowed. Gaara was the same stoic trouble Shikamaru remembered earlier.

"Where are you two going?" Temari asked, stopping by with a hand on her hips. So just like his mother…again. If these similarities with his Kaa-san continues, he was really going to admit that it was starting to creep him out.

"Going back to the house." Gaara replied.

Shikamaru saw Hinata gave him a sidelong glance then her eyes landed on Gaara's back. He knew that she was contemplating on something. To his surprise, the ex-Hyuga reached for Gaara's shirt and tugged gently. "G-Gaara-san…" She muttered. "C-can I stay with Shikamaru-kun for a short while? He is going back to Konoha tomorrow and I… I want to catch up."

The former sand monster nodded his head. Such an act made the lazy Nara curious. Gaara was really…nice to the girl and he was not even giving her the cold shoulder—things that one should expect from a young man who was impassive in almost everything.

Temari elbowed him on the side. "Do you have romantic feelings with her in the past?" It was said in a low, curious voice. The question surprised him a lot but he managed to shake his ponytailed head in response. This woman was absolutely weird. "Good." Temari continued, still in that low tone. "Just making sure."

"Why?"

"I think my brother likes her."

"Oh." The Nara was actually not surprised with Temari's notion. After Gaara's revelation that he and Hinata had some interesting encounters in the bedroom as a married couple, he personally told himself that the Kage—if not love—likes Hinata. Love was still a strong word for their situation right now.

Well, it was quite expected for Hinata was a very likable person, and he would be really surprised if her husband doesn't like her. She was one of those people who he considered as the 'not troublesome' kind—and that count on something if he say so himself.

"Shi-Shikamaru-kun...can I w-walk with you to your place? I…I want to talk." Hinata interrupted his thoughts.

"Yeah, sure." He shrugged.

They walked together after leaving Temari and the Kazekage at the end of the street. It was a slow, lazy walk and both were quiet, basking in each other's comfortable presence like the old times. Hinata was the first to break the silence by giggling softly, covering her mouth in the process.

He looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"T-The clothes looks good on you Shikamaru-kun."

"Yeah…I look like a potato in this color."

Hinata finished the giggle with a sigh. Putting her hands behind her, she locked her fingers together to keep them on place. "H-How are they? I really miss them."

"Kiba's as loud as ever, though everyone became worried when he stopped talking a few days after we left you in here. Really, not a single word came out of his mouth and we have to check on him just to make sure that he still got his tongue. Shino never still the same too…except that he was a little more…reserved."

"Oh."

"Kurenai misses you a lot."

"I know."

"But it's Neji who keeps on getting the headlines in the leaf."

That made Hinata pause. Her Neji-Niisan? "W-why?" She's got a bad feeling that it has something to do with her wedlock. Neji was really displeased with the council and even threatened to go berserk once…or maybe twice when the marriage contract was brought up. But when she accepted, Neji swallowed his anger and decided to keep them to himself.

Shikamaru shook his head as he remembered the things that the Hyuga genius did. "Do you want a full scale report? It's going to take days Hinata-chan."

"Please?"

"Okay. I'll just summarize it." Shikamaru made it sound like it was a bother but the girl just smiled gratefully at him. "The moment we set foot on the leaf, he decided to be rebellious. Well, not the bloody rebel type like Sasuke but more like the silent, personal type. More like bringing harm to himself really."

Hinata's eyes widened. "What did he do?"

"Got drunk for three straight days, Tenten has to let him stay in her pad just to avoid him being seen by your father. Then he refused any mission for a few weeks…oh, and he now has a hobby of picking fights with any Hyuga he could lay his eyes on."

"R-really?" She really needs to send Neji a letter informing him that she was fine and well and her husband was not really bad as they all expected him to be. Gaara was actually very nice. "T-that's bad…"

"Don't worry. He is now a recovered person. Tenten threatened to cut his hair until he was bald." Shikamaru shrugged. "That sobered him up in an instant."

They stopped near a giant sand monument that looks like a mini-Kazekage tower. It was a good source of shade and both were already sweaty by walking under the hot rays of the sun. Hinata lifted her hair up and fan the back of her neck while Shikamaru leaned on a large stone, easing his hot back on the cool, hard surface.

A few meters away from them, children were playing like they were indifferent to the sun. Their soft childish squeals and laughers could be heard and it made the temperature seems less hot.

"You like it here?" The Nara said, raising his head up.

"Suna is not bad…It is not Konoha but I can manage." Hinata smiled. "People here are really trying their best in making me feel at home. I am grateful for that. I also feel…needed and of valued in here."

"Your friends value you greatly."

"I know…w-what I mean is in the clan…my clan."

They were quiet for a few seconds. Hinata was still fanning her neck and Shikamaru was beginning to daydream about the things that were going to happen back in Konoha—if he was going to share to the rest of the rookie nine about what happened in the meeting earlier.

He knew Kiba and Shino would be having feat.

Unfortunately, even if the concept of seeing everyone's reaction was his own kind of fun, Shikamaru knew that he was not a blabbermouth. Well, maybe he could tell Kurenai… but who knows? The woman after all was like a mother to the girl and it was the be—

_Crrrrraaacckkkkk…._

A loud cracking sound was suddenly heard and both of their bodies jerked into alertness. Hinata looked around while he stared at the running lines on the sand monument's base. The lines continued to run in a dangerous pace and Shikamaru has to perform a shadow technique to stop it from getting longer. "It's…crumbling."

But it was futile…sand was a hard thing to manipulate.

"Hinata! Get away from there!" Shikamaru commanded as he diverted his shadow from the monument and to the group of children. Hinata can get away in time…but the children cannot. The shadow crept like black ropes from the base of his feet and into the group of children who were still oblivious to the sudden danger. They were stunned at first, when their bodies failed to move and where only able to yelp in surprise when they were all thrown back a few meters farther from the sand tower.

Hinata failed to move from her place. Shikamaru was not using anything to protect himself as he was using his technique to push the children away. Looking up, she saw the top of the monument leaning dangerously to the side.

Then snapped.

With a shout of the Nara's name, she bolted forward and was beside him in a flash. Grabbing the collar of his shirt, she pulled him with a strength she only possessed when determined about saving someone's life. In that split of a second, he pushed him away from the falling debris and out of the shade.

In that instant, she closed her eyes—knowing that it was too late to protect herself with her gentle fist. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she thought she heard Shikamaru yelled her name.

Okay, this was going to be painful…

"Foolish Hyuga." A voice suddenly said at the same time that a hand held her neck and pushed her down. She yelps in surprise but could not ponder upon it more because someone covered her body with his. Just a few milliseconds later, a loud crumbling sound was heard and everything turned dark around her.

-o-o-o-

_Short chap…sorry. I am going to make it up for the coming days though. After exams, we are going to have an Engineering week…Yippie! Means no classes… and no classes means a lot of time to update!_

_I need reviews…help me out from this writer's block guys._

_-crazychan_


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in Naruto_

_Please take note that flashbacks will be written in italics with (f) marks every beginning and end._

-o-o-o-

Chapter Eight

Hinata winced when the Suna medic touched a tender spot near her ankle. It was painful when she acquired it but after two days, the pain evolved into so much more. A debris as large as her head had landed on it when the sand monument collapsed.

But she knew she could have gotten more damage if not for…

Her eyes landed on the young man who was leaning by the wall. Intense eyes observing the whole scene as she was being treated. She has a few bruises on her face and arms but they were not bad. They were just products of those small, hardened sand bricks that fell on her…

(f) _"Foolish Hyuga."_

_Hinata's eyes snapped when she felt someone grabbed her neck and pushed her down. It was so fast she could see nothing but grayish and brown blur. When her face hit the sand, a body landed on her back, covering her from the falling danger. By the way he smelled…by the way his hard hands held her…_

_She knew it was Sasuke._

_And she knew it was too late to get him out of this one too._

_The crumbling sound filled her ears and she stopped breathing in anticipation. When something hard hit her on the ankle, she muttered a scream that also accompanied Sasuke's heavy grunts. With that first blow of pain however, the crumbling sounds suddenly stopped, then rocks and hardened sand stopped falling over them._

_Then everything went dark._

_In her blank state—confusion, pain, and fear were all to mixed together to create no emotion at all—she felt some sort of nausea. She never liked closed spaces for they made her feel uneasy…as if she was trapped. Slowly, she realized that the man behind her moved. "Sasuke-kun…?"_

"_Hn."_

"_E-everything…is d-dark. Are we trapped?"_

_She heard Sasuke smirked and propped himself away from her. "Are you closing your eyes the whole time Hinata? We are inside your husband's sand."_

"_Wh-what?" Her head jerked to the sound of his voice. Everything was dark and every time they speak, their voice kind of vibrates around them. As she repositioned herself, she grimaced when her ankle felt like it was being pounded by a hammer. At that same moment, she felt some kind of movement…as if she was being hoisted right up—or more precisely—the solid sand that she was sitting upon was being moved. "Are you alright?" She asked._

"_I had worse."_

_Gaara raised his hands in the air as he brought the giant sand ball to his front. Inside were his wife and the ex-rogue Uchiha. He was able to create a sand shield in time before the collapsing sand tower did any more damage. Good thing Matsuri dragged him to see the newly furnished library just a few minutes ago—which was fortunately near the sand monument where Hinata was. _

_With a flick of his hand, the giant sand ball crumbled back into their natural grainy texture and returned like golden fluid inside the gourd which was strapped on his back. Gaara's eyes then landed on the still bewildered-looking bluenette that was sprawled on the ground beside the Uchiha._

_Sasuke caught his eyes with a glare. He doesn't like to be saved when he was doing the saving. It was so…demeaning._

"_G-Gaara-san." Hinata muttered, hands holding her bleeding ankle._

"_Are you two alright?" Shikamaru asked as he leaped towards them. "Sasuke…your back is bleeding."_

"_I'm fine." Sasuke snapped. "It's her you should be worried about." He jerked a finger towards Hinata. She was still looking pale and eyes wide with confusion. "She's bleeding heavier than me."_

_The girl was still in a daze and it made him frown for she was a kunoichi. And a kunoichi so must be composed in every worse situation possible. "Snap out of it." He snapped._

_Hinata blinked and closed her eyes. They don't understand…the feeling of seeing her life flashed before her eyes made her knees go weak… and knowing the Sasuke was also putting his neck on the line to save her doesn't help either. Looking at the Uchiha with big eyes, she stared at his dark orbs._

_He looked away with a scowl._

_Gaara said nothing but kneeled beside his wife. With a still stoic face, he studied her injury and gestured for Matsuri who was observing everything a few meters away to come nearer. When the Kazekage came to the rescue, the sand kunoichi was barking her own orders for extra hands and medics, knowing that they were going to be needed._

"_Matsuri. Tell the medics to look after the Uchiha's injuries." Gaara said calmly as he pulled Hinata's scratched arms and let them twine around his neck. Slowly easing her into his arms, he hoisted her from the sandy ground. "Nara-san." He looked at Shikamaru. "Please give me details later about Uchiha-san's injuries…I can't send you two back to Konoha tomorrow if they are bad."_

"_Hai." Shikamaru nodded and kneeled beside Sasuke._

"_I'm fine." Sasuke smiled grimly, swatting the lazy Nara's hand away. "Staying in this desert is worse than minor wounds."_

_Gaara stiffened but decided it was not worth the shot. He promised Naruto to try and understand the ex-missing nin. Gaara will never understand Naruto's connection with Sasuke or why he was trying his best to turn the wheels around for the Uchiha—for personally, he believed it was hopeless._

_But since it was Naruto, Gaara knew that he has to honor his promise. The blonde has his reasons…and he was going to respect that._

_Naruto was important to him after all…and he doesn't want his first friend to be disappointed. "Hn." Gaara nodded. "But I still insist that you have those injuries treated." He said and started to walk away. "And Uchiha… "He paused. "You have Suna's gratitude and mine personally…for not thinking twice about saving my wife."_

"_Hn."_

_Hinata winced when the pain on her ankle continued. She was guessing that she broke a bone in there somewhere but could not really be sure until a medic checks her injury. Her eyes were a little gritty with sand so she tried to blink them away. When she did, it only brought discomfort._

_With a cough—for she swallowed a lot of dust and sand—Hinata rested her forehead on her husband's neck, near his collar bone. Maybe it was a little bold—the physical contact—but her head aches and her ankle was throbbing with pain. At the moment, it was an understandable thing to do and—"Are you in great pain?" She heard the Kazekage asked._

"_I…I can m-manage." She grumbled, feeling light headed all of a sudden. Her arms were still around his neck and for a second, she noticed that they…felt right. "J-just…the ankle."_

"_Hn."_

"_A-arigatou Gaara-san."_

"_No need to thank me."_

"_B-but you saved me and Sas—"_

"_You are my wife. Protecting you is my job. If you are going to thank someone, thank Uchiha. He has no reasons to do so but he tried to save you without second thoughts." _(f)

"Everything's done." The kind medic gently patted the bandage that wrap's Hinata's right foot. "Just a little rest Hinata-sama… broken bones takes a few days to heal even with the help of healing chakra. Just don't strain yourself too much."

"Hai. Arigatou."

The medic smiled in response and collected his things. He placed them neatly on a small pack he carried with him when he first entered the room an hour ago. Hinata watched as the said medic stood and gave her a polite bow. "I'll get going Hinata-sama." Before he walked out of the door, he also gave the Kazekage the same courtesy. One of the things Hinata noticed her here in Suna, was that the Kage's family was treated like royalties. She was not complaining… but she really preferred if they treat her as a friend.

"Kazekage-sama…I have to go now."

When the door closed with a gentle thud, Gaara uncrossed his arms and walked to his drawer. Pulling out a white shirt and sweat pants—yes, even stoic Kazekages have sweat pants. He scrutinized them first before making up his mind that it was comfortable enough to wear.

"Y-you're not going out?" The bluenette asked, eyeing the clothes Gaara usually wears only inside their room. It was still early in the morning and he was usually up and ready to go perform his Kazekage duties at this time. Two days ago, he had asked Temari to look out for her while he was away.

But now, she still saw no signs of Temari. The fan lady should be here by now, complaining about "baby-sitting" even though her sharp eyes were saying the opposite.

"Temari was in charge of escorting the Konohan's back to the leaf so I will be the one to watch over you today." Gaara said simply as he took off his shirt, revealing slightly tanned skin. Hinata was about to look away but decided to stole a glimpse. After getting three shots of pain relievers in a row, she was feeling quite bold.

It was a mistake though, for the second her gaze fell on the scars that decorated his back, she could not take her eyes away.

The scars were not really bad looking; in fact, they added some kind of impression that he was strong and masculine. But oddly, Hinata was not thinking about Gaara's masculinity for she was thinking about how he obtained those scars. They looked deep …and she was sure that they caused him great pain.

Eyes still on his back, Hinata opened her lips distractedly. "Ano… y-you should not bother Gaara-san. I could manage…somehow."

"Hn."

When his hands trailed to his dark pants, it was then that the Hyuga tore her eyes and looked down, hands fidgeting while her cheeks became a faint hue of pink. When she heard him dropped his belt on the floor, she began to count her fingers three times, giving him time to change without her ogling.

As if she was going to ogle.

"Gomen…I really don't want to be a bother. I p-promise I'm going to help with your work when my ankle is fully healed." She muttered, guessing that it was fine to look up now. When she did, Gaara was already on his white, sleeveless shirt and gray pants. He was sitting at the end of the bed, looking at her.

"You are not a bother."

"Gomen…"

"Actually I also need rest." Gaara admitted. He experienced a lot of headaches lately and Matsuri said it was because he was anemic. He always sleeps late and wakes up early— a really not good practice for taking care of one's body.

"Oh." Hinata blinked. "Ano…d-do you want to…" She looked at his side of the bed. To her amazement, he crawled to that side and slumped on the soft cushions like a very tired boy. He became so still then, face buried on his pillow and arms limp on his sides.

He was really, really tired.

"Wake me if you need anything." A muffled voice said and she could not help but smile. Leaning back on her own pillow, Hinata did not bother to build her mini-barricade anymore for she knew they were useless anyway. She has to accept that this man's presence will now be a part of her life.

"Hai." She answered, closing her eyes and also drifting into a soft sleep.

-o-

Hinata woke up to the slight sound of whizzing air near her right ear. Groaning, she rubbed her eyes and wondered where the sound was coming from. She could feel hot puffs of air on her skin too.

It was _strange._

Slowly tilting her head to the side, her eyes almost dropped from their sockets when the tip of her nose came to stop on Gaara's lips.

So that's where the sounds were coming from.

She could have squeaked in surprise if she did not have the presence of mind to bit her lower lip closed. Her left hand rushed to cover her mouth just in case the lip biting was not enough to silence her. Gaara's eyes were still closed and she doesn't want to wake him up.

It was also at that moment that she noticed his left arm slung across her belly.

Easing her startled self, she took a deep breath to calm her nerves. This was not the first time right? So she must handle it much better now. The same past encounters were quite awkward and she doesn't want it to be repeated. No squealing this time… no falling off the bed like a flustered girl who could not handle herself like a true kunoichi… and absolutely no biting—

Gaara leaned his head closer and took a nip.

Hinata squealed.

In that instant, Gaara's eyes snapped open and he stared at her with confusion. A few seconds later, his confusion turned into a knowing look when he studied the scene with sharp, heavily lidded eyes. He still has his arm around her but did not bother to take it away for his attention was on the fresh, new bite mark on her skin. It was just below her jaw line and she was rubbing the spot with her fingertips. "Hn." Was all that came out of his mouth at first. "I…am not trying to eat you." He suddenly explained, wondering why he bit her again in his sleep.

He really did not mean it for he did it unconsciously.

Hinata gave out a nervous laugh. "Gomen. I did not mean to wake you up….but I was startled."

"It's my fault." He admitted, still puzzled as to why he did that.

"No…I know you did not mean it." Hinata tried her best to make it easier. She was still conscious about the fact that he was so near and was looking down on her lying form. If her ankle was not injured, she knew she would have scooted a little further to the side.

Oh, and his arm was still slung across her by the way.

"Hn." He was still looking down on her. "You're turning red."

Her hands left the bite mark and shot to her face, covering both of her cheeks.

-o-o-o-

(f) _He smirked at the young Kazekage. "That sand monument did not crumble on its own sand beast. Someone did it on purpose." Sasuke's left hand was on a sling and his bare back wrapped in bandages. He was ready to sleep and rest when Gaara demanded to see him. _

_It pissed him big time but he has no choice but to comply._

_He needs to be on his good behavior if he wanted to come back here as representative next moth…and hell; he was really planning on coming back._

_He was not finished yet._

"_I am aware of that Uchiha." Gaara responded with a cold glare. Maybe it was the fact that Sasuke just called him a sand beast that ticked him off. It was true…but it brought up bad memories. "But I summoned you here to give you the contract that the Hokage needed to see and approve. You will be going back to the leaf tomorrow and—"_

"_Give the bloody contract to Shikamaru." Sasuke snapped. "I am telling you something important but you are not giving any damn."_

"—_I am requesting that the contract be brought back to me by a messenger hawk or ninken within three—"_

"_Bullshit." _

"—_days." Gaara closed his eyes as he steadied his breathing. When he opened them again, Sasuke was smiling coldly at him, giving him the impression that he was talking to someone who was not mentally unstable. "Uchiha. As I said earlier, I thank you for what you did. But the matter concerning my wife is mine to bear alone."_

"_Really?"_

"_She is my wife." He reminded the sharingan user._

"_In wedlock…a contract made by the elders." The sharingan user reminded him._

"_Even so, she is still my wife…my wife and mine alone. You might be surprised Uchiha-san…but I am very possessive with whatever that belongs to me."_

_Sasuke laughed, eyes big and wild. "Then we have one thing in common." _(f)

**-o-o-o-**

_Here ends the chapter. Whew… I am already on the verge of sleep as I'm typing this. Lol… please excuse the errors._

_-crazychan_


	9. Chapter 9

_Urgh…please excuse the errors! I am so busy lately that I failed to double check and reread the past chapters that I uploaded. _

_And sorry for the late update. We started our Engineering week last night with a barbecue party that lasted till morning. I came home tired and slightly tipsy so it entirely lost my mind…so I am really sorry for making you guys wait. Sometimes… life just calls you to enjoy and you have to answer. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto_

-o-o-o-

Chapter Nine

Kankuro smiled shrewdly as he wiggled his eyebrows at Hinata. They were currently at the highest floor of their house—the terrace—and was waiting for some food delivery that Temari ordered minutes ago. Hinata can't move her ankle yet for the broken bone was still mending so making breakfast is not on her duties this week.

Half an hour ago, they decided to stay in the terrace because it was still early and the sun was not yet as hot and intense as it should be. The air was still cool and was not filled with grainy sand that was a hindrance for sensitive eyes. Temari said that they should cherish the moment before the desert land lives up to its name and bombard them with sand and heat.

Hinata looked at her brother-in-law quizzically. Kankuro was sitting crossed-legged next to Gaara who was leaning his right side on the railing, eyes closed and face relaxed. For a moment, her gaze turned pensive as she stared at her husband's handsome features. Kankuro snickered. "I caught that look."

Beside Hinata, Temari rolled her eyes.

"Hmm…" Kankuro pursed his lips, and then slowly, his face turned shrewd again. "Why can't I stop smiling every time I see a bite mark on your neck?" He asked her and was satisfied when Hinata looked horror-stricken. She was so good to tease. She was just so innocent and cute and the expressions she was giving were worth it.

Hinata turned bright red.

"Heh." Kankuro snickered again. "Guess that's why Matsuri said Gaara was getting headaches lately. You did not let him have enough sleep—ow!" Sand from Gaara's gourd molded itself into a tight ball as big as a fist and hit Kankuro on the head. The puppet user snapped to the person beside him, his hand touching a sore spot on the back of his skull. "Damnit! That hurt!"

One lidded eye slowly opened. "Do not tease her."

Kankuro raised an eyebrow.

"She faints if she gets embarrassed too much." The Kazekage explained as he closed his eye again. "She fainted the last time I said something about sex."

Hinata's mouth slacked and Kankuro looked stunned. Even Temari who looks like she was not paying any attention lolled her head to look and gawked, pretty face amused. For a short moment, everyone turned silent until Kankuro guffawed then slammed his fist on the sand floor. "Damn Hinata-chan!"

"W-what?" The Hyuga looked frightened as she focused on Kankuro. "W-what did I do?"

"Gaara knows how to tease now!" Kankuro grinned widely. "Wow… did you hear that? What used to be a humorless human being over there was teasing you." He then grabbed Gaara's collar and jerked him awake. At first, the Kage's eyes snapped dangerously but then were replaced with annoyance.

Gaara narrowed his eyes. "Let me go."

"Let him go Kankuro." Temari sighed. "Or do you want him to throw you out the terrace again like the last time we were here."

"Tell the council to get me a wife… they could pretend it's a contract or something." Kankuro shook Gaara and the Kage winced when he felt his teeth clatter. "As long as they find someone as good as Hinata-chan. She must also be good in cooking and pretty…and nice…and shy."

Temari rubbed her temple with her thumb. "You're a desperate idiot. You must be looking for a helper Kankuro…not a wife." As she was speaking, sand came out of Gaara's gourd and compressed until it was formed into the shape of a hand. The 'hand' then grabbed Kankuro by the neck and hoisted him up. Kankuro coughed but his hands continued to hold Gaara's collar.

"…I want a wife! I am the older one so why did you get married first?" Kankuro continued, grimacing as the hand continued to pull him away. When his grip slipped from the cloth, he rolled his eyes in defeat as the giant sand hand continued to hoist him up. "Bring it on." He said before he was thrown out of the terrace.

Hinata's eyes widened. "Kankuro-kun!"

Temari sighed then propped herself up. "He's fine. They do that a lot." She stretched herself like a cat before picking up the giant fan. "I'll go check on the food. Maybe it's already downstairs. You like grilled food?" Hinata nodded lamely as she was still looking at the place where the puppet user disappeared. "I told you…Kankuro is fine. Gaara always throws with careful aim. He probably landed on some soft sand somewhere. It's like a game between them so don't ask."

"Oh…" Hinata's head slowly switched direction until she was looking at her husband. Gaara has returned to his first position- leaning on the railing with his eyes closed. "I…I see." The worried face turned into a smile as she told herself to put the new information in mind. The scene reminded her of her old team. Shino and Kiba always fight but they really care for each other. Kankuro was like Kiba, loud and jolly and also a tease, while Shino was cool and usually stoic like her…husband.

With a sigh, she realized that she misses her team a lot.

If time and circumstances would allow it, she was planning on paying Konoha a visit soon.

"I'll check on the food, you two follow if you want." Temari said before she disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving the two of them on their own. Before the smoke vanished entirely from sight, Temari's voice was still trailing in their ears. "No biting please."

Hinata smiled. Temari doesn't look like it but she was a tease just like her brothers. "Ano…" She started. "D-do you want to come downstairs now?"

"No."

Hinata blinked as Gaara opened his eyes to look at her. The wind was playing with his hair, making the blood red strands cover his eyes for a few seconds then letting them appear again. It was like they were playing peek-a-boo. "Y-You don't want to eat breakfast?"

"If you are hungry, we can get down now." He replied.

"No." She shook her head. "I want you to make the decision. I'll come down if you do." Then with a smile, she added. "Besides… you won't let me walk by myself so it would be up to you anyway."

"Are you hungry?"

"Not yet." She answered honestly and diverted her gaze to the golden sun. Suna may not be the place where she grew up but she has to admit that the village has its own beauty too. Just like at the moment, the sun was a beautiful color of red and gold. She never noticed it to be that way when she was in Konoha, for the sun's beauty was usually covered by leaves. "Suna looks pretty at this time of—oh." She gasped and looked down on her waist, where a floating trail of sand was starting to circle it. To her surprise, it then pulled her until she was sitting side by side with the Kazekage.

She stared at the young man in question as the sand floated back to his gourd.

He was not looking at her for he has his eyes closed again. "Are you scared of me?" He asked suddenly. It was a strange question but his tone was dead serious. Well Gaara was always dead serious but the way he speaks right now seems so much more. It was like he was…hoping.

"No." She answered without delay.

"A lot of people are."

"A lot of people aren't." It was a strange feeling but Hinata was glad that he was able to ask the question and that she was able to answer it truthfully. Maybe it was a slow step…but it was still a step forward in getting to know Gaara of the desert sand a little more.

The only question in her mind right now, was why he pulled her close.

"You have a gift." Gaara said, his voice low.

"G-gift?"

"Your presence makes me calm. It helps me rest." Now the words were just said in a murmur and his head was slowly lolling to the side as if he was…sleepy. "Makes…me…rest." With a slight nod, his head fell entirely to the side and landed on Hinata's shoulder, the tip of his nose touching the side of her neck.

Hinata froze.

Slowly, her eyes looked down on the sleeping Kage and she wondered what the right thing to do was. Gaara looks like he really needs his sleep and she doesn't want to wake him up. Kage duties were not simple, if anything else, she found them mind-wrecking.

Gaara needs a break from all the mental strain.

"It's a late breakfast for us then…" She said softly as she leaned back on the railing and placed a palm on Gaara's forehead, keeping his head on place.

-o-

Neji walked past his friends with the intention of pretending that he hasn't seen them. It was a futile attempt though, for Lee spotted him and waved a hand. The troublesome bunch was sitting by the dango shop and was holding their sticks of delicious dango.

There were four of them, and Neji eyed them like they were enemy nins. He hasn't forgiven them yet for dragging him out of the pub two nights ago—and just when he was getting the hang of the alcohol's bitter yet satisfying taste.

Neji's angry eyes landed on one nin in particular…the one who threatened to cut his hair.

Tenten saw the look that her fellow Team Gai member was giving her but shrugged it away. Neji was like a little kid when sulking. And does he have to take her threat seriously? If he so chose, he could always beat her into a pulp even before she could grab a pair of scissors. Really…the man was silly sometimes.

Putting up a huge grin, she pushed her chair aside and marched towards him. "Hey drunken master. Why don't you eat dango with us?" She made fluttering gestures with her hands towards the table where Kiba, Ino , and Lee were waiting. "We haven't caught a glimpse of you since that night in the bar—"

"Yeah. Were you dragged me out when I haven't even started."

Tenten frowned. "Come on Neji… everyone knows that you are not a drinker. You can't handle your alcohol."

"Excuse me?"

She grabbed his arm—his long, strong, and hard arm. Many girls were eating their hearts out at the sight she was sure. Tenten smiled inwardly upon realizing that one of her closest friend and teammate was also one of the most handsome men in Konoha. It really has it advantages."Oh come one. Stop sulking already." She pulled. "You are not a kid anymore for goodness sake."

Neji did not budge.

"I'll give you my hair conditioner. It cost a fortune and smells divine."

Neji gritted his teeth. "Fine."

Kiba yawned as he watched the new addition pulled a chair and sat. He was resting his tired legs on Akamaru who was sprawled under the table and eating the dango that he just tossed. "I'm bored."

"Go do something that is not boring then." Ino said with a flip of her long, blonde hair. "Go spar…. Dance on the street or whatever that suites you."

Kiba scowled, his tattoed cheeks making his face look menacing.

"We are all bored Kiba." Ino said with a sigh but with a hint of irritation. Are all Inouzukas this hot-tempered? "Missions are rare and we have really nothing to do, well except to train or spend a few moments with our friends." Resting her chin on Tenten's shoulder—who has returned to former her place by her side—she closed her eyes and wrinkled her nose. "In times like this, I really envy Hinata…married to a hot and handsome Kage and starting a new life in with a new title and in a place."

Neji's head snapped at her and face a picture of disbelief.

"You did not just say that." Kiba dropped his dango stick.

Ino rolled her eyes. "Oh come on you two, enough with the over-protective brother vibes. Someone is in charge for Hinata's safety now and it is Gaara of the desert sand. You guys have to accept that already okay? And believe me; it's going to be a lot easier for you both if you do…oh wait… Shino should too by the way."

Neji shook his head. "Easy for you to say."

"I am Hina's friend and I miss her a lot. It's just that we can do nothing about it anyway so it's just reasonable to just go along and accept it. Besides… what if Hinata is happy with her life? What if Gaara is a nice guy and he was starting to love your precious hime like his real wife? I heard from Naruto that Gaara lacks the acceptance and love from his family when he was young. Maybe Hinata could fill that hole."

Everyone was silent so the Yamanaka took it as a cue to continue. "Let us not forget that Hinata-chan is _always _easily liked and _always_ gets along with everyone, even Sasuke, and that is quite a miraculous achievement, mind you. So I really believe that the Kazekage, in time, will come to really like her."

"I am not saying anything until Shikamaru and Sasuke comes back." Kiba crossed his arms. "I have to personally hear from them about Hinata's condition before I could decide on what to believe."

Ino shrugged. "Whatever. I really believe that—hey!" Her blue eyes suddenly lightened up, the hint of boredom and annoyance entirely gone. Rising from her chair, she slammed her palms of the table to get everyone's attention. "Why don't we make a bet?"

"What bet?"

"About Hinata's marriage." Ino was starting to sound really excited at her new proposition. "I am betting my entire savings this month that the sand Kage will fall in love with Hinata-chan…uhm…in less than two months."

Tenten laughed. "You're really are a die-hard romantic Ino. Hinata's chan's marriage is not some kind of a romance novel okay? Be careful in making bets for you might lose a lot of money."

"Come on." Ino was firm. "Now who is betting against me?"

-o-

Gaara opened his eyes to the sound of a grumbling stomach.

When his blue green gaze focused on the white ones that were peering over him, he groaned softly and rubbed his eyes. How long has he been out? The heat of the sun and the hot air was telling him that his little nap was a lot longer than expected. Add to the proof that he could still hear the grumbling sounds his wife's stomach was making.

And how in the world did he end up resting his head on her lap?

"Ano… y-you're awake." The statement was filled with relief and Gaara propped himself into a sitting position. Somehow, the gourd was not strapped behind him but was resting by the railing. "Y-you must be hungry now." Hinata's cheeks were red, and he thought at first that she was blushing—he was used to her shyness now and all that blushing stuff…

But then realized that the color was a different shade compared to her usual pink.

It was the color of skin that was sunburned.

"How long?"

"Three hours…maybe four."

Gaara's eyes snapped to her and Hinata blinked. "You did not wake me. We have been lying under the sun for—" his heavily lidded eyes trailed on the cool shade that his body was under. Hinata was the only one who had been under the sun because she was on a sitting position and the rays were hitting her directly on the face and arms. "You're not used to the sun." he said. "You should have woken me."

"I want you to rest." The girl answered honestly, diverting her eyes away. "I heard from a few nins that you have been getting headaches lately."

"But you got sunburned…and hungry." Her stomach grumbled again.

Hinata smiled and made fluttering gestures with her hands. Gaara saw that even her fingers were pinkish red and he was sure that she was going to feel the product of her gallantry later. The Hyuga was still new to the heat and the harsh rays of the Suna. "I'm fine." She said. "I still have that sun cream I got from Kankuro as a wedding present. Now I have a reason to use it."

"Kankuro gave you some lotion as a wedding present?"

"He said it was expensive." She giggled.

Gaara looked thoughtful for a moment before he took the gourd and strapped it behind him. When he was sure that it was secured on place, he collected her into his arms and hoisted her up gently. "I'm hungry." He said nonchalantly. Deep inside, he was wondering why he wanted her to talk.

Just talk.

"Oh…me too."

"I know. I could hear it from here." Hinata's cheeks heated and she looked away in embarrassment. He found it amusing that every little thing just seems…embarrassing to her. He wanted to tell her that it was fine and grumbling stomachs were normal but with the way her face looked, all he could do was to stare.

"Your nose is red."

"Hai."

"It looked like a tomato."

He heard her giggle again, the sound he could compare to the soft chimes of little bells. "I guess it would look that way." Tilting her head up a little, she peered at him behind her blue fringe. "I guess I look funny. Am I right?"

He frowned. "No. You look…pretty."

"Oh. " Hinata blinked at his response. She actually wants to start a playful banter or teasing but it seems Gaara usually takes a lot of things seriously. With a small, amused smile, she shrugged lightly as he carried her down the flight of stairs. "You really take things a lot…seriously." She found herself saying.

"Is that a …bad thing?" he asked her, face curious.

"No…"

"Hn."

"It's cute."

Now it was Gaara's turn to blink. Nobody ever dared to mention the 'cute' word before in his presence. It seems like every one thought that it was not an appropriate term for a former sand beast vessel and now the current Kage. Unconsciously, he snorted. "Nothing in me is cute."

Hinata wanted to point out that she was actually referring to his 'seriousness' as cute but decided to bite it down. Still smiling, she tried to look for any clues on his face as to what he was feeling. His face was like a hard stone, whatever the matter was, it was unchangeable.

Then she realized that it was not his face that she needs to study, it was his eyes.

For right now, his eyes were not cold or stoic…but just plain amused, like he was actually enjoying their little nonsensical conversation. It was actually weird how the simple topic of her looking like a tomato has managed to go a long way and she wanted to prolong it. "Nobody told y-you that?" she feigned surprised.

"Nobody."

"Then I'm the first one then."

"Hn." Gaara nodded his head. "The first one to tell me is my wife that has a tomato for a nose." The girl in his arms stirred and looked at him with gaping mouth. He pretended not to notice as he continued on his way. "Really convincing."

"You told me I don't look funny with a red nose…" Hinata said accusingly.

"Ah…" He trailed, stoic voice now with a hint of humor. Hinata did not realize that she was already pouting and that Gaara was observing her facial expression. Kankuro was right. He already knew how to tease.

"A pretty tomato."

Her eyes snapped back to him and she found her cheeks heating up again. With all the sunburn she got, blushing was actually a painful feeling. She doesn't mind though, for she was busy looking for another thing to divert her eyes away from his handsome face. Failing, she sank back on his arms and continued to pout.

"Cute." She muttered.

"Pretty tomato."

**-o-o-o-**

_Here ends the chapter! Consider this another one of those bridge chapters! I have a lot of ideas for the next chap and I am excited to start typing it down._

_Sorry for making you wait._

_-crazychan_


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto_

_A guest reviewer asked (did not mentioned his/her name) what my favorite Naruto fan fictions are. Well, I do offline reading so I haven't have time to put them in my favorite list. But here's a shortlist for some of my favs: _

_-Stories by __bullwinkles lady __and__ Ana Dax (they are such awesome authors)._

_-dirty old men, Genma Shiranui, Learning experience, Duty before Honor, A traitor branded, descent into darkness and possession._

-o-o-o-

Chapter Ten

Gaara stared at the face of the sleeping girl next to him. She has given up on her barricades now and only one pillow remained by her side. She was just an arm's reach away from him and unlike the first few weeks that they have been sharing his bed, she was now more at ease and relaxed.

It was strange, but Gaara was becoming fond of her. Maybe it was the way she treated him with respect and kindness—something that he was not used to as a kid. He was really expecting her to be afraid of him at first, and rudeness was even acceptable in their situation. But Hinata was just too nice, and he was getting used to her presence now it was hard not to look for her when they were not together.

Maybe it was because he lacked a gentle touch in his life before, and the new experience of having a woman—a very gentle and soft-spoken one, was giving him a much more intense effect than it normally should…and he had to admit that he kind of liked it. No one ever dared to help him tie the straps of his gourd before…and no one cooks food for him—only for him…

And no one takes care of him like she does.

And no one ever called him cute.

Frowning, Gaara wondered why for the past days, images of him and her—kissing and doing stuff that honesty irked him—keeps on getting inside his mind. He never had time to think of things like that before, not even once because he was busy being a monster that the sand beast and his father wants him to be.

And when he was proclaimed as the new Kazekage, it was just out of the question—even though some females readily offered themselves to him, or at least giving him hints with the same idea. He turned them all down though, because he was just not interested.

But now…

"Pretty tomato." Gaara murmured and closed his eyes.

-o-

"Why did I suddenly have the feeling that I hate tomatoes?" Sasuke stared at his favorite fruit with killer intent. He was honestly looking for some upon setting foot in Konoha. Unfortunately, some weird feeling suddenly washed over him and he could not bring himself to take a bite.

Naruto leaned on the couch. They were currently inside his apartment—dobe always shows up uninvited so he has given up on throwing the blonde out of the window. "I don't know." Naruto shrugged absent-mindedly as he focused his gaze on the curvy female flaunting her curves on the television. "This is a good sexy jutsu material…" The blonde muttered. "Wonder if I could make my sexy techniques look like that."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and threw the tomato on Naruto's face. The blonde straightened up with a start as he looked at his best friend in disbelief. He was more shocked at the fact that the last of the Uchiha wasted his favorite food than the idea that it was thrown on his face.

Sasuke was not a waster… he is one of those practical ones.

"Are you not feeling well?" Naruto asked, wiping the tomato seeds from his face and then wiping his hands on the couch—an act that made Sasuke scowl. "You became more…moody since coming back from Suna."

Sasuke looked away, the scowl still intact. "I'm tired. And you barging in don't help stupid."

"I am not stupid…stupid." Naruto focused his attention on the TV screen again. "You know…you should chip in with me teme. Rookie nine has some betting game going on while you and Shikamaru are in Suna. I think it was started by Ino… it was fun. Kiba and Lee and Tenten are on it too."

"Bet your ass Naruto. Don't make me join those silly games. "

The Uzumaki scratched his head. "Aww Sasuke, Come on. I know you can help me in figuring out which side to bet on. I mean… you just came from Suna. You could help me to choose the winning side." With the mention of Suna, the Uchiha's head snapped back to him and Naruto grinned. "They are betting if Hinata-chan's marriage falls into…you know, real love."

Sasuke smirked. "That's stupid."

"It's not."

"Real love is a fallacy."

"No it's not."

"Just get out of my apartment Naruto. You are making a mess of things." Sasuke propped himself up then grabbed Naruto's sleeve. He hoisted the other male with ease by one hand and dragged him to the glass window. Kicking the window open but careful enough that the glass won't break; he threw the blonde out.

"Sasuke you ass!" He heard Naruto shout from below. Sasuke had thrown him out of the same window before, and it was those words that Naruto would always shout back at him every time. "You should be hiding Teme. I'll be back. I'm going to kick your ass and—"

"Hey Naruto."

"What?" The blonde pouted. He looked down on the still scowling blonde.

"Tell Yamanaka Ino that I am betting."

-o-

Hinata was glad that she could now move around like she used to. Her ankle was not hurting anymore and she was feeling as good as before. All the bruises and scratches were gone too, leaving no trace of what happened last week. Moving around the kitchen with a new vigor, she happily whipped out some food for breakfast.

Gaara was by the table, sipping his coffee silently like he always does every morning. His bed hair was still sticking out in different directions and she could not help but glance at it every few minutes. She mentioned it when they woke up this morning and he just shrugged it off, saying that he was never concerned of his looks and never will be.

She found it cute.

On the farthest side of the kitchen, Kankuro and Temari occupied the sofa. Both were strangely quiet today and she was a little relieved that they were not their usual impatient selves. The sand siblings were very vocal that they love it when she cooks…and they were really getting used to the fact that she was the one to make breakfast every morning.

Pulling out a small pack of rice on a top shelf, she then turned on the faucet and started to wash the rice. As she was doing so, she noticed that Gaara pushed his chair back, coffee cup still in hand, and walk towards her. Lolling her head back, she looked at him curiously.

The Kazekage pretended not to notice the curious stare that the blue haired girl was giving him. Instead, he took another sip of his coffee and placed the cup on the counter, next to her and the vegetables that she was chopping a while ago—but was now left unattended because she was washing the grains.

Talking about multi-tasking.

Without a word, he took the knife and continued her work, chopping the vegetables like a pro as she watched in amusement. He heard her mutter something inaudible so he paused. "Anything wrong?"

"Ano…You don't need to help me. Y-you better finish your coffee." She really doesn't want to bother Gaara. Besides, it was new to see him chopping vegetables and helping her cook…it was like they were…

Hinata blushed.

From the sofa, they heard the other sand siblings snickered and Hinata could only guess what they were whispering about. Kankuro—without his face paint—was wiggling his eyebrows playfully. He was pointing at his younger brother then imitating the chopping motions that Gaara was making.

"Gaara-san…really, I don't want to bother you…"

"You are not bothering me." Gaara answered. "I want to help you cook."

"O...kay."

"You're turning red...like a tomato." He commented, eyes on her red nose. She tried to cover it by looking away and his lips tilted by the sides. He never knew that he was such a…tease. Personally, he got to admit that he was never a humorous person.

But it was starting to change.

"Cute." He heard her mutter. It was almost inaudible but his sharp ears caught it. For a moment, he looked at her and would have raised his eyebrows if he has any. Slowly retuning his attention to the vegetables that he was chopping, Gaara shook his head.

"Pretty tomato."

"Cute." Hinata was blushing heavily. The light banter they had at the terrace a few days ago actually led way to their new nicknames. Who would have thought that Gaara of the dessert sand was not this always cold and impassive? The young man was a huge tease just like his siblings…although he was not really showing it.

But even if that was the case, she was honestly glad that he starting to communicate to her in a more informal way. They were slowly learning each other's personalities and was making a lot of progress in becoming friends—close friends.

It was more than she could ask for in this wedlock.

"You have to accompany me today." Gaara said.

"W-where?"

"In my office."

"Are we going to do something…?" Hinata trailed, hoping that he was going to give her a mission that was leveled with her rank. She was a Sunagakure kunoichi now and it was just fitting if she was going to work. Temari mentioned once that as the Kage's wife, she was now taking the place of village representative.

It was Temari's old job but she was actually glad to have it. Representatives usually go from one village to another to strengthen alliances, and Suna's strongest alliance was Konoha. It would be good to always have time to go back to the leaf even if it was under the name of work.

"Accompany…not work." Gaara clarified, watching her expression. "Do you not want to go with me?"

"I…I would be happy to."

"Hn."

A few hours later, Hinata yawned and leaned her head back on the sofa.

Gaara was silently scribbling something on his desk with Matsuri by his side. The Kazekage's apprentice was a little too close to Gaara for proper personal space but she figured that they were just close comrades. Besides, Gaara seems not to mind and Hinata doesn't really know if it was her business to do so. Well, it was her business—sort of—because he was the 'wife', but they were just in this marriage because they have to honor a pact made from long ago and not because they were—

She frowned. Why was she even thing about these things?

"Gaara-sama." She heard Matsuri say and Hinata subtly watched them by the side of her eye. The sand nin was leaning closer to Gaara again as she squinted at the papers on his desk. Their arms were touching and if her suspicion was correct, Matsuri was trying her best to really 'touch' Gaara. "Maybe you should consider this one." She pointed at a certain area on the paper. "The locals here really need our attention."

_Our attention? _Hinata blinked at the words just as Gaara nodded obediently and scratched a few notes.

Matsuri smiled.

Hinata found herself frowning again. She was feeling… weird.

The two sand nins continued to work as she watched the ceiling with a bored look. She was really hoping that Gaara would give her a mission soon so that she could prove her worth to the village. She may be still a Konohan at heart but she was learning how to love and be loyal to the village of Suna. It was best if she could reinforce that growing feeling with missions. It would make her feel like she was really a part of it.

She yawned again at the same time that she heard Matsuri's soft giggle. She doesn't know the reason but she suddenly stood up from the sofa and looked at the two. Her movements may be a little brusque because Gaara raised his nose from the pile of paper works and looked at her quizzically. Even Matsuri stopped giggling and raised her eyebrows at her.

"Anything wrong…Hinata-sama?" Matsuri asked.

"Ano…" Hinata looked away. "Gaara-san. Can I go?"

"Go where?" Gaara asked, surprised. She was not looking at him so he figured that something was bothering her.

"Out."

"Why?"

"Fresh air. C-can I go?"

"Do you want me to go with you?" He was about to push his chair back but saw Hinata shook her head, eyes still downcast.

"No." The girl answered. "Y-you two continue whatever you are doing. I am sure that it is important and I don't want to disturb you both. Just please continue. I will see myself out." She turned her back and walked towards the door. Reaching for the door handle, she pulled. "I'll see you later, Gaara-san."

When she was out of the office, the Shinobi guards each gave her a smile and a polite greeting. Hinata then followed the sand-made corridor with the intention of going back to her house and do something more productive than staring at her husband doing all the work and his apprentice giggling like a fan girl.

Hinata sighed. In times like this, her homesickness was rising up to the point of choking her. If she was bored or just feeling a little lazy back in the leaf, she could just look for her teammates and spend time with them. Even if they were males, they really get along quite well.

Oh how she missed them.

Before she could reach the house, Hinata has this feeling that she was being watched. By whom she could not really tell. If she would use her Byakugan, she would just waste chakra so she decided against it. Hinata looked around while squinting her sensitive eyes to protect them from the sand that was being blown by the wind.

She saw no one.

Shrugging the feeling off, she marched towards the house. Temari and Kakuro were always out in this time of day so she would expect herself to be alone. Maybe she could use this alone time to write letters to her friends back to the leaf? Or maybe she could bake cookies and send them a batch.

Kiba and Shino loved her cookies and it would just take a few days to send them one. She could always ask if someone was on a mission anywhere near Konoha and see if she could make them do her a little favor and dropped it on the leaf. Yeah…that seems a fair idea.

Suddenly, Hinata paused and she felt a cold shiver ran up her spine. It was a reflex feeling that nins always have when they were in trouble. Suddenly alert and on her defense mode, Hinata ducked just in time to avoid a flying kunai that would have hit her on the chest if she was not fast enough.

The blade landed on the door frame like knife on butter.

Hinata's eyes widened, unbelieving for a moment that someone would attack her in broad daylight. Straightening up, she raised her hands in front of her as they glow with bluish chakra. The veins around her eyes popped and enlarged as her bloodline limit was activated.

Scanning the area, she saw someone standing in the shadows just a few meters away. She stared at the person for a moment in order to familiarize herself with his chakra points for easier identification. To her surprise, she found none. Seconds after, that "someone" dissolved into sand.

It was a clone.

Before she could ponder upon it, she heard another sound of a whistling blade. With her enhanced senses and bloodline limit, she was able to detect where it was coming from and used her chakra-wrapped hands to protect herself before it could do any damage.

There was another one hiding behind a sand tower but when she tried to study its appearance, it dissolved into sand just like her first attacker. With dread, she realized that she was being attacked by clones and she could do nothing since they were lifeless anyway.

They would dissolve into sand before she could catch and question any of them.

-o-

Gaara stiffened.

"What is the matter Gaara-sama?" Matsuri asked with a frown on her face.

The Kazekage rose from his chair and grabbed his gourd that was resting on the side of his desk. With narrowed eyes, he attached the straps on his waist to put the sand container in place. "Matsuri. You stay in here for a while and scan the files. Give me a brief summary later. "He ordered his apprentice who looked at him with confusion. "I'll just send word."

"Gaara-sama….w-where are you going?" She watched as the Kazekage walked towards the closed window of the office. The said window was never left open because the sand that goes along with the wind was a huge hindrance. With a strong push, he opened it, letting the strong wind gush in.

"To my wife." Gaara said as sand escaped from his gourd and formed into a large golden cloud under his feet. Stepping on the sand-made cloud, he tilted his head to the side to give the brown haired Kunoichi one last look. "She's in trouble."

When Gaara reached his domelike house, he found Hinata standing like a statue just outside the entrance. She was pale and her face bewildered looking. Jumping from his sand cloud—which returned to his gourd just seconds after he set foot on the reddish brown ground—he reached and tugged her arm.

Hinata blinked.

Gaara saw the kunai blades that were glinting by the door.

"G-Gaara-san." Hinata muttered, eyes still wide.

"Are you hurt?" He asked.

"H-how did you…?"

"I just know."

"How…?"

Gaara looked around, his heavily lidded eyes sharp and narrowed. When he was sure that there were no suspicious looking guys anywhere nearby, he gently pulled her with him inside the house. Good thing he was able to detect that something was wrong. Hinata doesn't know it, but he had her followed when she set foot outside his office with a handful of sand from his gourd—which formed into a small floating eyeball.

It was a technique that was taught to him by old lady Chiyo. Whoever the sand eyeball follows, Gaara would be able to feel it if something was wrong.

The feeling was right.

Gaara felt the girl's shoulders quivered and he tightened his hold on her. "You should not leave my side anymore." He told her as he kicked the door closed.

-o-o-o-

_Here ends the chapter. Please review! Btw…any of you have snapchat accounts? I would be happy to chat with you! :"0 (my snapchat: crazy-chan12)_

_-crazychan_


	11. Chapter 11

_Thanks for the readers who added me in snapchat! I enjoyed the video exchanges and chats!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto_

-o-o-o-

Chapter Eleven

Gaara watched in silence as Hinata took the cup of water with shaky hands. She raised it to her lips but her still-bewildered state was making it hard for her to drink. Taking her hands between his own, he helped her lift the cup up again and this time, she was able to take the calming liquid between sharp breathes.

"Someone wants to harm me." She whispered. If she was attacked in Konoha, she wouldn't be surprised because she had her own experience with things like that. Her clan status was making her a good target for rebel nins and other villages. The only thing that shocked her was that even in the sand, someone wants to do her ill. She honestly believed that no one would dare try it because she was the wife of the Kazekage now.

And the current Kazekage was feared…not to mention that two villages will be offended by such an act.

Gaara's eyes were impassive. "You should not leave my side from now on."

"Ano…"

"Why did you leave the office?"

"W-what?" Hinata blinked at the question and looked away when she felt her cheeks turned hot. She was confused herself as why she acted like a jealous little kid when she saw Matsuri being so…so close. It was like they share their own special bond. Maybe it was like the way Sakura felt with Tsunade…or Naruto with Jaraiya, but Gaara was younger and almost as the same age as Matsuri—and even though they were in a teacher and student kind of relationship, it was just…weird.

Well, weird for her.

"I…uhm…" She racked her brains for an excuse.

Gaara was studying her face intently. He was starting to learn how to decipher her thoughts through her face. Every time she blushes, something was making her incredibly awkward or shy. "Matsuri is my student. We have to work closely sometimes." He explained and her eyes widened. "But there is nothing between us."

Now her mouth just turned slack.

Hinata cannot believe what she just heard. Was her expression so readable that Gaara—a very socially awkward person and impassive—could reach into her thoughts? "Ah…" She pressed a throbbing nerve on her temple. Should she lie? Make an excuse that it was not about Matsuri? "Gomenasai. I'm just…I'm just acting weird."

She really could not make herself lie.

"Ah…"

"Gomenasai."

"No need for apologies. You can tell me what's wrong because I am your—"

"Husband." Hinata finished with a slight smile. Gaara was very nice and she could not be thankful enough for that. "Seems l-like we're getting used to this wedlock after all." She wouldn't have said the words out loud, but sometimes, her mouth just keeps on going without her permission.

"Are you getting used to being married with me?" Gaara asked.

"Hai." She looked down shyly on her lap where her hands continued to fidget. Was it too bold to admit it? It was the truth though, and she figured that it was best to tell him that.

"Me too."

"R-really?"

"Hai."

-o-o-o-

Shino scowled and Kiba clenched his clawed fingers they almost cut his skin. They were standing in front of the Godaime Hokage with Uchiha Sasuke—the person where their scowls and angry glares where directed at the moment. The Uchiha though, looks impassive and was not even flinching at the killer intent that was suddenly filling the large office.

"This is our mission Sasuke." Shino said in his usual relaxed yet cold voice. There was an undertone however, that almost sounded like a warning. When Shino uses that kind of voice, the person it was directed to should be smart enough to back down. "We are going to be representatives of Konoha for checking Hinata-chan's marriage. You have your turn, now let us have ours."

"Yeah." Kiba agreed. "You could not just go and barge in like that…and most importantly, you cannot just claim someone's mission as your own, or suddenly join in."

Hands splayed on the desk, Tsunade observed the argument that was playing in front of her. She was on the middle of explaining the importance of the mission to the remaining team eight when the lone Uchiha appeared, demanding that he should also be assigned on the mission. At first, her first instinct was to throw Sasuke out of the window. If there was one thing that Tsunade hated, it was being interrupted. It always pisses her off.

Even Naruto could not get away with crime like that—and she was fond of the Uzumaki.

"I did not call for you Sasuke." Tsunade said in calm but strained voice—a sign that she was holding back by the tiniest thread. "This is not your mission. Inuzuka and Aburame are fit for the job. They are Hinata's teammates and would know personally if the marriage is going well. Besides, you already finished this kind of mission last month. It's going to be boring for you."

"Let it be a three-man mission."

"You got to be kidding me."

Sasuke smirked. "I do not kid, Hokage-sama."

"And I do not change my plans. Now get out of here Sasuke…or Konoha will see their highest ranking Anbu get beaten into a pulp this day."

Kiba smiled triumphantly and Shino shifted his weight on his other foot. Sasuke however, looked unfazed. He hasn't spilled his cards out yet. "I can't."

Tsunade's eyes narrowed. "And why is that?"

"Yeah, and why is that Sasuke?" Kiba repeated, baring his sharp canines at the Uchiha who was still looking arrogant. Sasuke's self confidence was really getting on his nerves. There was no way he was going to travel with this still mentally unstable Uchiha. There was just no freaking way.

"Two things." Sasuke's eyes passed over Kiba and then landed on Shino. It was a look that nins give their enemies before doing the finishing blow. "First, I have to go back because I have to see for myself that Hinata is fine. It is just fitting since I came to observe them for the past month and I would know if they are just acting it out."

"And that job is now passed over to us." Kiba gritted his teeth. "Why in the world can't you understand that? And I thought you were a genius. Yeah, we all know that you and Hinata had been close with all those training days and stuff…but you have to step down when you have to Sasuke."

"Second." Sasuke continued. "I made a gamble and I can't afford to lose."

The Hokage's eyes lit up at the word 'gambling'. Tsunade was a sucker for those kinds of stuff. "You made a bet?" She raised her thin eyebrows. She never took Sasuke to be the betting type. "When?"

"A few weeks ago with Yamanaka Ino. The bet is about the Kazekage's arranged wedding."

"Elaborate."

-o-o-o-

Gaara's cheek twitched.

"I'm sorry Kazekage-sama." The elder bowed his head low nervously. "I am so sorry…but I am just the messenger. It's a…a discussion that the others have and they came to a conclusion that we have to inform you of this."

"You are serious?" His heavily lidded eyes flashed with amusement and bewilderment at the same time. He was on his way to have some breakfast but was interrupted with this scrawny-looking old man. He really doesn't want to stay away too long from Hinata, in case someone attacked her again. He was still investigating about it and he hasn't reached any conclusions yet.

But he guess Temari and Kankuro could keep an eye on her for the meantime. His siblings where inside the kitchen with his wife anyway, so it was better to focus his attention to the problem that was thrown at him right now.

"We don't want to have children yet. It's too…soon."

The elder looked away, embarrassed at his own proposal. "Hinata-sama could always use birth control pills. I will personally make sure to deliver a few tonight."

Gaara blinked. "So you are…serious."

"We are serious." The elder sighed. "I'm so sorry Gaara-sama, it may sound rude, but we are not only concerned about honoring the pact that your great-grandfather made with Konoha's first Hokage, we also wanted to make sure that the marriage is being honored like a real union. Suna is different in Konoha by means of political rules…we doesn't really vote for Kageship, but the Kazekaga is the one to provide an heir of his own." The elder raised his wrinkled hands. "And making sure that you two are… uhm …married in all kinds of means would assure us—your elder council—greatly."

Gaara nodded dumbly, speechless for the first time in his life. The elder, seeing his dumbfounded expression, took it as his cue to leave. Giving the best bow that his stiff back could give, the old man scurried away nervously before the Kazekage could compose himself.

"They are serious…" Gaara mumbled as he shook his head.

When he reached the kitchen, he found his wife and siblings already eating their breakfast on the table. The smell of roasted beef and curry drowned his senses before he could even take a seat between Temari and Hinata. There was a spare chair next to Kankuro but the puppet user was a messy eater and he doesn't want to have bits of food on his hair and white Kage cloak after breakfast.

"What did the elder has to say?" Temari's eyes were suspicious so Gaara took it that his eyes were still tense like the way they were when he was talking to the old council man. Blinking, he shook his head. "Nothing much. Just a few things that I have to look after."

"What kind of things?" Kankuro asked between mouthfuls of rice and curry. Bits of food splattered from his mouth to the table and Temari's lips formed into a slight scowl, eyes on her brother that has poor table manners. "Is that about…uhm… the sand festival next month?"

"Kankuro, swallow your food first before talking will you?" Temari said, eyeing her brother disapprovingly.

"Hey, we are family. Families don't need to be formal around each other." Kankuro replied with a smirk. "So is that it Gaara?"

Gaara nodded curtly and he took a glance to his wife's way. She was silently eating her own cooked food and was looking quite content. "Hai…and a few _other_ things." Hinata caught his eyes and she smiled at him faintly, making him looked away—why he did that, he has no idea. He heard her mutter something about coffee so he faced her again.

"D-do you want me to get you a cup of coffee?" Hinata asked and was about to stand up from her seat but Gaara grabbed her elbow and shook his head. "You don't need to. Just finish your breakfast."

"Okay…" She looked at him quizzically. Gaara did not let go of her elbow until she sat back again. "D-do you want to have curry then?" she asked again, reaching for the bowl of curry. She saw him nod and she scooped a few spoonfuls on the plate that was in front of him. She also added some rice.

Kankuro sighed, and he did it rather loudly. "Watching you two makes me jealous…really. How could the council pick you a girl like _her_ Gaara? She' so… ideal."

Temari scoffed. "Then go to the archives in the library and dig some hundred year old marriage pact or something. I am tired of all you're complaining."

"Oh, don't be surprised if I will." Kankuro answered grimly.

Hinata smiled at the slight banter. Kankuro's whines about getting a wife like her were like listening to a compliment. No one compliments her in her clan and family before except for Neji and Hanabi, and except those two, it was rather a rare occurrence. All praises were always centered on her genius of a cousin and younger sister.

But in her new family, she was being treated not as a hindrance but someone important and was needed. It was like a breath of fresh air for her and very heart-warming.

Maybe she was lucky to be in this marriage after all.

Gaara tugged on her sleeve under the table. "I'm going to the sand garden today. It's a routine every two months. Would you like to come?" Her husband asked and she found it rather nice. He told her to stay by his side from now on but he was still polite enough to ask her opinion about it.

Hinata nodded. "I have never gone there before."

"It's boring." Temari piped in.

"I would love to see the sand garden." Hinata said heartily, unknowing that Gaara was observing her reaction closely. She had gardens in the Hyuga compound for she loves to grow herbs and medicinal plans. She was also a fan of flower pressing and preserving. Mentioning a sand garden was like mentioning a rare jewel to her. "I…I love flowers."

Kankuro and Temari looked at each other and suddenly burst into fits of laughter while Gaara looked away and continued to eat his curry. "Flowers…" Temari nodded with obvious restraint for her giggles. "Right."

"Okay…" Kankuro wiped the curry sauce from his lips and he exchanged another one of those weird, sly glances with his sister. "Be sure to tell us about those flowers when you get back Hinata-chan."

Hinata was puzzled at the other sand siblings' reaction. Gaara was of course no help in clearing things up because he was not saying anything and his expression was just out of the question. Looking at his face was just like looking at a sand statue—he was just impossible to read.

Well, except for his eyes, but he was not looking her way so…

A few hours later, Hinata doesn't need to ask anymore because her questions were already answered just by looking at the said sand garden. The place was located at the center of the village, where the harsh winds and hot sun could not harm it too much. There were no lovely blooms and colorful plants like she expected, but brownish wrinkly plants that were obviously immune to Suna's harsh weather.

It was so different with Konoha's lovely gardens. The beautiful color could put this place into shame, but still, Hinata knew that these plants were planted in this garden with purpose, and she was not a looking down on them because of mere outer appearance.

"They are all herbs and healing plants." Gaara explained, studying her stunned face. "I know you are used to more…colorful and beautiful gardens. But this is a desert, we only have to grow those that are essentially needed like medicines and for food."

Hinata shook her head. "I think they are beautiful."

"You do?"

"Hai. T-they have worth, and I think that it is more important than anything else."

"Hn." Gaara's lips moved at the sides. He was impressed.

-o-

Later that night, when they were already lying on the bed, Gaara could not help but think about what the council was proposing…or what they were trying to impose. He could understand their point but still…

His head lolled to the side to watch the blue haired girl just an arm's reach from him. They have shared this bed for almost two months now, and nothing really happened between them—well, except for him biting her a few times, and that was only because he was not thinking straight. It was just the product of headache and sleepiness.

But what if…tonight…?

Hinata stirred. She was not really asleep but her eyes were closed. It was extra chilly tonight and she was not feeling any signs of drowsiness yet. Opening her eyes with the intention of pulling another sheet, she blinked owlishly when she saw two greenish blue orbs staring at her face—seriously.

"G-gaara-san?" Her brow creased. "Not s-sleepy yet?"

"No." He replied curtly.

"Oh." She blinked again. She could sense something different about him tonight but she could not quite place it. "Me too."

"Ah."

"Ano…is anything wrong?" She asked. "You seem troubled."

Gaara closed his eyes for a few seconds before opening them up with a sigh. "Can I come closer?" He asked.

"Wh-what?"

"Can I come closer?"

"S-sure…" The young woman answered, unsure whether to sound hesitant or not. It was such a shocker for Gaara to ask such thing so her mind was a little late in coping up. Gaara scooted closer until she could honestly feel his slight breathes. Biting her lower lip, the creased on her brow furrowed deeper.

Hinata opened her mouth to say something when an arm was slung over her. It rested on her stomach and her breath hitched. The words that she was about to say dissolved inside her mouth and was replaced with a startled squeaked.

It was then that she started to get nervous.

"G-gaara…?" she managed. He has done this before—scooting closer and the slung an arm over her—but he was half asleep and she knew it was unintentional. This time, the Kazekage was wide awake just like her.

_Goodness Kami…_

Gaara could feel her stiffen, and he could not blame her. He was surprised with himself too. He just crossed some sort of boundary with this closeness and it was a big change in their friendship-like relationship. Oddly, being this close to her doesn't feel bad, in fact, he sort of like it.

Her body heat was comforting and her soft breathes calming.

She raised her chin up a bit so that their eyes were leveled. She looked like a scared kitten with the way her white eyes stared at him while the shadows decorated her face. Gaara knew that she was about to ask him again if something was wrong or anything was bothering him.

Her lips quivered, and he found his eyes staring at it.

"G-gaara-san?"

He leaned closer. Something strange and new was being stirred inside him and was curious to find out. Was this what they call _sexually aroused_?

"G-gaara-san?" Now Hinata's voice was a little panicky. Gaara's face was too close for comfort and she was starting to sweat even though the night was cold. There were ideas forming inside her head but she was scared to admit it.

Will he?

Will…_they_?

"Gaara-san?" Hinata repeated for the third time but each time she did, it was becoming more like a whisper.

"I have never kissed anyone." Gaara admitted before pressing his lips on her cold yet soft ones.

-o-o-o-

_Here ends the chapter. Urgh…writer's block!_

_-crazychan12_


	12. Chapter 12

_Shucks guys. Thank you for the encouraging reviews! Good news…I'm well now._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto_

-o-o-o-

Chapter Twelve

Hinata's eyes almost popped out when she felt the Kazekage's lips on top of her mouth. They were gentle but at the same time firm. The moment she felt the warm touch, her first instinct was to push him away and jumped from the bed.

She was even tempted to scream like a maniac.

But then, she remembered the important fact that she was his wife and Gaara has all the rights to touch her. So before she could do anything foolish like scream or push the young man off, she tried to stay still and shut her eyes closed. She has been warned of encounters like this of course, and the things she have to expect. She even thought that she was prepared for this kind of intimate moments with her husband but right now, she was scared.

Really scared.

Trying to ease her fast breathing, she focused on the knowledge that Gaara was nice and gentle, so she assured herself that he was not going to hurt her. Maybe he decided that it was the time to claim his husband 'rights' so she was going to do her best not to do anything stupid.

She was a married woman after all, and encounters like this are inevitable for they were normal for a married couple. Besides, this should have happened on their wedding night but Gaara was nice enough to wait that lasted for more than two months.

Gaara took her stillness as an approval. She was not pushing him away so that was good. If Hinata was going to tell him to stop, he was going to stop. She was a gentle person and was very nice to him, so he was not going to scare her away like he did with the rest of the people he knew when he was still a Jinchuriki. It may sound too soon, but he was really fond of her.

And he wanted to keep it that way.

Gently, he pressed his lips a little harder, wanting to test how much Hinata would let him. When he felt no objection, he let the tip of his tongue touched her lower lip as he tried to part it open. At first, there was nothing for she was unresponsive and was so still.

But before he could break the contact in worry that she was not agreeing to such intimate act, her lips parted ever so slightly. It was a gentle movement but it made him feel…excited.

He was never an expert in these kinds of things and he was honestly not expecting to ever try them. Maybe it was the reason why he was feeling so curious right now. He wanted to test and to experiment, to see her reactions and to get answers why he was suddenly feeling…aroused. Slowly, let his tongue enter and explore.

Hinata whimpered.

Gaara raised his head up. "Am I scaring you?" He asked, voice surprisingly husky and thick. He was acting more by instinct and he cannot help but be conscious on how he was doing and how did his actions made Hinata feel. Was she scared? Mad? Or was she disgusted that an ex-murderer was kissing her?

Hinata let out a shaky exhalation of air before opening her eyes. She then looked up to him like a frightened little girl. He was not even aware that she had closed her white orbs for his attention was entirely on her lips, and how soft they were. His arm was still slung over her belly and he could feel the uneven breaths. Unconsciously, he let his hand crept up to touch her neck and felt the pulse there.

Her temperature has risen.

"A-ano…" Hinata stuttered. Gaara was so close she could feel his warm breathe on her forehead. It may sound funny to some—especially if this was compared to other females with personalities like Ino or Anko—but this was her first time to be this close with the opposite sex.

It was really strange and scary…and exciting.

"I am scaring you." He stated.

"N-no." Hinata lied. Her voice was so small it sounded funny. Gaara's hand was pressed on her neck and was starting to make soothing movements. He would let it run up to her chin then down to her collarbone then up again. He did it a few more times and she can't help close her eyes.

She honestly doesn't know what to do.

He must have meant it to be a comforting gesture but to her, it felt like fire. The night was cold so the contrast was quite disturbing. "G-gaara-san…"

"Hn."

"I am s-surprised…w-with this." She admitted.

"Me too." His hand stopped on her chin and slowly crept up to her lips. "I never kissed anyone before." He said the words stoically but it was only by nature. In truth, he was feeling a lot of clashing emotions inside and Gaara was almost sure that Hinata feels the same way too.

"I have never b-been kissed before…until now." Hinata muttered, wondering why Gaara was suddenly trying to be intimate. The Kazekage was not a very expressive person and after more than two months of always by his side, she knew that his sole interest was being the Kazekage and making the sand village more peaceful and productive.

"Well, I've never felt like this before…" Gaara muttered too.

"R-really?"

"Yes…and I think…I think I like it." Gaara leaned down again to close the gap between their faces until it was just an inch. He honestly thought that he was a man possessed at the moment. He has no control over his actions and the idea of feeling those soft lips and creamy skin was very hard to avoid.

She was his temptation.

And the Suna elders helped him discover that fact by filling his head with concept of…making babies.

"G-gaara…"

"Can I…" His voice was getting lower. "Kiss you again?"

"Kiss me…again? " Hinata squeaked. She sounded more like a little girl than a young woman who was trained to be a Kunoichi all her life. Gaara did not mind it though, for he found her gentle traits appealing. It was like a breath of fresh air since he was used to loud spoken and boyish women like Temari.

"Can I?"

She did not answer immediately so he waited. Gaara knew she was a bit hesitant so he just stared quietly as she slowly parted her lips in order to respond to his question. He was not a patient man but decided that he was going to make an exception for her. "H…ha…hai—"

"Gaara-sama!"

Someone pounded on the door and both jerked their heads in unison at the sudden intrusion. The voice was very familiar and it took a few seconds for Hinata to recognize who it was. She got to admit that her mind was a little fuzzy due to all the physical closeness that was going on between her and the Kazekage—but the second that she recognized the owner of the voice—the fuzziness disappeared.

It was Matsuri's voice.

Hinata knew she should not be slightly irritated but she felt like something had been trespassed.

"Gaara-sama! I'm sorry to disturb your rest but I have to report this to you. Our sand Anbu spotted a few nins near our borders and we are not expecting anyone tonight. We could not yet identify them." Matsuri said when she stopped knocking. "Your order was to alert you if something like this occurs."

"Hai." Gaara said with a frustrated groan. " Go ahead of me Matsuri…and alert your captain on the way out. I'll see to the matter in just a few minutes." His husky voice was then replaced with the tone of a commanding officer. It was slightly identical to the way that Tsunade addresses her nins back on the leaf. Propping himself up by the elbow, he looked down on his wife. "I have to go." He was feeling weird…like he was feeling some kind of unexplainable pain for the first time in his life.

He never felt something of the sort before.

Hinata nodded dumbly, cheeks hot and heartbeat slowly returning back to normal. This was so…awkward? She herself doesn't know how to describe it. "O-okay…?"

"Want to go with me?" Gaara asked and his hand found hers. As he straightened up, he gently pulled the woman with him into a sitting position. It was odd for him, but he suddenly doesn't want to leave her alone. Of course he could just tell Kankuro or Temari to watch over her while he tend to his Kage matters tonight but he decided that it was better if she was with him.

"Can I?"

"It would be much better if you do."

-o-

Temari eyed her younger brother with suspicion as he sipped his morning coffee by the table. Gaara has been acting a little weird this morning and she noticed the slight difference the moment that he entered the kitchen with his wife. Hinata was her usual timid self but she was just blushing nonstop it made Temari become suspicious.

What was more interesting was that Gaara's eyes would always find a way to glance at the Hyuga every few minutes, like he was making sure that she was still there. Gaara never does that, and that slight change was intriguing to the fan lady, who observes everything with her sharp eyes.

"Ano… anyone want to drink ginger and chamomile tea? I m-made some." Hinata asked as she placed a small thermos on the table. To Temari's surprise, Gaara shove his coffee away from him. He then reached for a fresh cup and helped himself.

Gaara hates tea…and he loathes the taste of ginger.

"Does it taste good?" Hinata asked her husband, not really looking at him on the face like any normal person who was asking a question would do. Her eyes were focused instead on the cup. "I found some ginger and I don't want to waste them so…"

"He hates gingers." Kankuro piped offhandedly by the sofa. "You won't believe how much drama happened when our old cook added some ginger on his food that one time. It was epic."

"Oh…" Hinata blinked and reached for the thermos instantly. "Gomen…I did not know—

"I like gingers." Gaara said as he took his third sip just as his right hand reached for the thermos and dragged it in front of him. "Just now."

Hinata smiled faintly while Kankuro's jaw dropped. The Puppet user then exchanged glances with Temari who just shrugged and raised her hands to indicate that she has no idea what was happening. "Don't ask me." She mouthed.

"He's acting weird." Kankuro mouthed back. "Maybe he is not Gaara."

Temari rolled her eyes.

"Maybe it's a clone." Kankuro continued, eyebrows wiggling at his new idea. "Maybe he is an impostor."

"Oh, stop will you?" Temari sighed then stretched her hands high into the air. The action was accompanied by a tired yawn. "Don't give me that nonsense…especially when I haven't have a minute of sleep last night since me and my squad had to chase those outsider nins out of sand territory."

"We haven't slept too." Gaara commented stoically. "We have to stay up night and talk to the elders."

Kankuro frowned. "Hey…why are you getting talkative all of a sudden? What happened?"

"She happened." Gaara said in a low voice before taking a sip of Hinata's ginger tea.

-o-o-o-

_Here ends the chap…I really wanted to update with a long one but I haven't write/type in days because of my cold…so this is all I could come up for now because I wanted to update this night._

_Blame the cold…lol._

_-nocoldcrazychan_


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto_

-o-o-o-

Chapter Thirteen

Hinata played with her fingers nervously as she made a pretense of watching the old portraits of the past Kazekages on the wall—just above Gaara's head. He was sitting on his usual place by his desk while he scribbled some notes with his pen. He insisted that she accompany him again today at work after breakfast. She agreed of course, because she could never turn Gaara down.

He always asked her nicely and she liked that. Though she was still feeling embarrassed about what happened between them last night. It was still replaying inside her head and she could still feel the way his lips mold against hers…and the way his hands held her firmly but gently.

Gaara was not saying anything about the matter so she followed his lead… but the awkwardness around them was still thick.

"Are you bored?"

Hinata blinked and her eyes landed on the Kazekage. He was not looking at her but on the paper he was scribbling on. "Ano…" She shook her head and smiled shyly. She was not bored, she was just uneasy. "I am n-not bored. I'm fine."

"You sighed more than three times." Gaara said, rising up from his chair. Dropping the pen on the desk, he walked towards her and sat on the sofa. The woman was fidgety and she literally jumps at every sentence that he says. She also could not look at his eyes and would blush if he commented something about her.

The sudden changed confused him, though he has a suspicion that it was about last night.

"Really Gaara-san I am fi—"

"Just Gaara." He told her. "Enough honorifics."

"Oh…O-okay." Hinata nodded, heart pounding again because he was so near. Well they sat next to each other at breakfast but they were with Kankuro and Temari-chan. Right now, the two of them are alone in his office—and he was looking at her with that deep greenish blue eyes.

"Are you troubled about last night?" He asked.

Hinata blanched. The last thing that she wanted was for Gaara to bring 'that' up. Compared to her, he was able to say what was inside his mind with ease and was not embarrassed about it. "L-last night?" She squeaked, heart rising up to her throat.

"Yes. When I started kissing you."

Now she just wanted to hide her face.

"Are you?" Gaara asked and his eyes showed worry.

"No." Hinata answered, trying hard not to fidget too much. It was a habit when she was young and it tends to return up every time she was embarrassed or nervous, and right now, she was feeling both. "I-its normal for a m-married couple and I know y-you mean me no harm. " Letting out a breath, she sighed and decided to admit something to him. "Gaara… I am just easily embarrassed and it w-was a first to me last night. P-please don't trouble yourself if I am a-acting weird. I am just like this."

Gaara nodded impassively, though his eyes were on her.

"Gomen." Hinata apologized. "I always have c-confidence issues since I am very young. I tried to change it—"

"I like it." Gaara cut her words.

Hinata looked at him, surprised. "Ano…"

"I said I like it…so there is no need to apologize. Also, I don't want it to change." There was something about what she said that upsets him a bit. A person should not change for someone's benefit because that what makes a person who he or she was. It kind of reminded him at the time when he was still a Jinchuriki. He was born to be a beast vessel and he did not ask for that fate…it chose him. It was unfair for people to judge him like they did in the past.

And he doesn't want Hinata to bring down herself because of that one trait that made him become fond of her. "Can you please bear that in mind?" He asked, and in response, the girl nodded her head, face flushed that it made his mood lighten up instantly.

Pretty Tomato.

"Gaara…I h-have a favor to ask." Hinata decided that it was the right time to asked her husband the thing that has been bugging her for days. "C-could you please give me a mission that fits my Jounin rank? I know that someone wants me hurt but…I am a Kunoichi and I can protect myself."

"You want a mission?"

"Hai. Any kind of job." She bit her lower lip. "I want to be of use for the Sand. I am the wife the Kazekage…I have to do my part."

Gaara was silent for a moment before he answered. "Alright… but understand it if I give you the easy ones. I don't want you getting hurt. I may sound unfair… but I have to do my part as your husband and protect you."

"I understand. Arigatou."

"Hn."

-o-

Aburame Shino sighed as Kiba whined for the sixth time that morning. Kiba keeps on prodding his shoulder while grumbling low curses and threats. "He can hear you, you know." Shino reminded his teammate and looked ahead of them, where a mask Anbu was on the lead, paying no attention to him whatsoever.

"I don't care. I want him to hear." Kiba huffed. The Uchiha was dangerous, but he doesn't care at the moment because he was just plain pissed. How Sasuke could convinced the Hokage was just beyond him. Besides, Neji has been trying very hard to go to Suna, so why the chance be given to Sasuke?

He has no connection to Hinata…so he should not be butting in.

"I blame it on the bet." Kiba gritted his teeth. "Sasuke hates to lose…so maybe that's why he wanted to come to Suna and see the real deal. Naruto has been betting too so maybe it's just for the sake of competition."

"I don't think that's it." Shino said simply. "The Uchiha is too smart for that. He won't waste his time on useless things."

"So what is it?" Kiba asked as he crossed his arms and diverted his gaze to the Anbu.

"I think that's what we are going to find when we reach the Sand."

Sasuke's cheek twitched as his sensitive ears picked up what the two were saying behind his back. They knew very well that he could hear them but still they continue. If only they were not Hinata's teammates, he would have kicked Inouzuka back to Konoha and hang Aburame on a tree branch.

And eat the giant dog.

Well, maybe he could make an exemption for the Aburame. It may sound strange but Sasuke kind of like his attitude. Shino was not the noisy type and he was always reasonable than the rest. Neji was reasonable too…but the Hyuga ego was just too much for Sasuke to handle.

"Hey Anbu." Kiba yelled from behind and Sasuke lolled his masked head back to see him.

"What?" Sasuke asked irritably, fingers inching to grab his sword and sliced away. The lust for blood was something that he has gotten over when he came back to Konoha and pledged his service once more…but sometimes, old habits were just too hard to forget.

"You are suspicious." Kiba declared. "I know you are scheming something."

Sasuke smiled evilly behind the mask. "Let's see when we get so Suna shall we?"

-o-

Hinata read what was written on the scroll with excitement. It was her first mission for the Sand and she can't help but be happy about it. It was just a simple retrieval job but at least she has something to do to prove her skills and worth. And what else, Gaara made her captain of a three man team.

And the mission was going to start tomorrow.

With a sigh, she grabbed a pillow and buried her face on it just to hide her squeal. She was sitting on their bed while Gaara was still inside the bathroom. Based on the loud splashing sound from the bath, she figured that she still has time to act like a silly little girl who just received a very valuable gift. He gave it to her before dinner and right now, she can't help but just read it again and again.

She was happy.

When the Kazekage emerged from the bathroom, he was already on his sleeping garb. Gaara likes to sleep wearing lose pants and sleeveless shirts but there were also times that he would leave the shirt alone. When he saw her giddy expression, he looked at her quizzically. "Anything wrong?" He asked.

The girl shook her head. "N-no. I am just excited."

"For the mission?" Gaara let his hands ruffled his hair which was still glistening with water. He saw how happy she was when he gave her the scroll so it was the first thing that entered his mind. Of course, she doesn't know the fact that he personally arranged a meeting with her assigned unit just to make sure that they keep her safe.

"H-hai." The girl answered shyly and lifted the scroll for him to see. "Arigatou."

Gaara reached for the desk to get his Kazekage journal. He has to check his schedule for the week and see if there was any council meeting and village alliance matters that he needs to attend. However, before he could do so, he felt a sudden jolt of pain on his neck that crept up to his head.

He stumbled forward and grabbed the desk for support instead.

"Gaara!" Hinata jumped from the bed and ran towards him. She saw the way his shoulders shook and it made her worry. "What's wrong?" She asked as she touched his hand that was still clenching the edge of the desk.

Gaara gritted his teeth. "Don't worry. It will soon pass."

The statement made Hinata frown. It will soon pass? So does that mean that it was not a new occurrence? Just looking at his face, she could tell that he was in pain. Unconsciously, she touched his back and let her hand ran up and down while the other wrapped around his waist to keep him still. He was still trembling and his breathing ragged.

Gaara's eyes slowly turned to her.

"You need rest." Hinata said gently, still making comforting motions on his back. Now that she think about it, Temari mentioned once that Gaara tends to wear himself mentally and physically with his Kage duties and only stops when his body was about to drop with all the strain.

"I'm fine." He told her.

"I know. You are strong." Hinata said as she slowly lead her husband towards the bed. At first, his hand won't let go of the desk but she pried them gently with her hands. She let him held to her shoulders as she tried his best not to drop down on the floor with his added weight.

When they reached the bed, Hinata helped Gaara to sit and lean his back on the pillows. Even while shaking, his greenish blue eyes were on her—observant and amused. "I'm okay…it will pass." He said again. Hinata's brows were furrowed and her white eyes tense. Was she worried about him?

"Even if it will pass...I am worried." She said, unknowing that it made him feel better. "You s-should not strain yourself too much. Sometimes, you have to watch for yourself too."

"Hn." Gaara involuntarily flinched when he felt another sharp jolt on his forehead, just above the symbol etched on his skin. To ease the pain, he rubbed it and took a deep breath.

"L-let me." Hinata offered and seated herself behind him. She took his hand away from his forehead then replaced it with her own. Rubbing the spot, she felt him sigh and his shoulders slumped. "I…I knew a few techniques from Sakura-chan." She explained. "Can I try it on you? I am not a medic nin but I was taught the basics."

When Gaara gave his consent, she let her chakra build on her hands as she massaged his forehead. A few moments later, his body eased and he leaned his head back on her shoulders as his back rested on her front. She could also feel his breathing returning back to normal.

"Feeling better?" she asked, breathing in his still-fresh-from-the-bath scent.

"Hn." Gaara sighed as her soft fingers made soothing motions on his forehead. He then closed his eyes as sudden drowsiness took over his body. Maybe it was because everything about her was soothing and his body can't help but respond to it. "Pretty tomato." He grumbled as he let sleep finally take him down.

When he opened his eyes, the lights have already been turned off. Only the moon's faint rays that escaped through the open window provides faint lighting. But it was enough for him to see around the room after his eyes adjusted in the darkness. Propping himself up, he realized that the sheets were piled over him like a cocoon.

Removing the sheets, he looked at the clock and saw that the neon glow in the dark numbers where indicating that it was already one in the morning.

Someone next to him stirred. "G-gaara?" It was Hinata's husky voice. "Anything wrong? A-are you cold or are you having another headache?" Before he could answer, cold hands touched his face. One crept to his forehead and the other to his neck. "Good… You don't have a fever." It was said with relief. "But are you feeling any pain?"

"Your hands are cold." He commented. "You shouldn't have placed all the blankets on me."

"I'm okay…it's you that I am worried about." Hinata answered honestly. "Really…are you okay?"

Gaara looked thoughtful. "Why are you so concerned?"

"B-because I am…y-your wife?" Hinata answered hesitantly, surprised that he asked that kind of question. She sought his heavily lidded eyes and they stared at each other for a moment until she looked down and her forefingers poked each other. It may be dark but she could see his eyes clearly. "Ano…am I being annoying?"

"No. You are being…my wife." Gaara said at the same that he grabbed her arm and pulled the Hyuga to him. She gasped at the sudden gesture but was silenced when he wrapped her inside the circle of his arms. "Is this the feeling of being cared for?" He asked her again.

"I guess…" Hinata muttered, cheeks heating up. The right side of her cheek was pressed on his chest so she could feel his every breath and heartbeat. She wanted to ask him why he was embracing her but decided to just stay still instead. Sometimes, it was better to keep ones thoughts than blurting it out.

"Do you really care for me?"

"I do. It's my job Gaara…"

"Your job?"

Hinata nodded. "As y-your wife. It's my job to care for you…and I will."

"Then I will do my job as your husband." Gaara said then leaned his head down to capture her lips into a kiss. For the past days, it seems like he was having this slight obsession or craving for physical contact with her. He just wanted to kiss and feel her…to observe the way she blushes… to smell her floral scent.

It was honestly starting to bother him.

Hinata forgot how to breathe for a few seconds when she felt him kissed her deeply. It was almost as if he was taunting her, trying to let her take part in the act. His arms held her firm and close, making it almost possible to hear the grumbling of his throat as low sounds escaped from his lips to hers.

Then he pushed her down on the mattress.

Hinata whimpered, and for a moment, she wondered if Matsuri was going to knock anytime soon and save her from Gaara's…kisses? "G-gaara…" She managed after he let her mouth free and looked down on her. He was on top of her and it felt…weird.

For an instance, there was something hard prodding on her thigh, but she was afraid to give it too much thought in case she panicked and do something ridiculous.

"I…never felt like this before." He grumbled, eyes tense and almost needy. Slowly, his hand found the first button of her shirt and he let it linger there, right above her chest. "I…want to…" He trailed. Gaara's voice was strained and was obvious that he was clenching his teeth together as he spoke. "I want to…have you tonight."

Hinata was speechless for a moment, but she found her courage to speak after biting her tongue hard. "W-why?" she croaked.

"Because I like you…and I want you."

Then everything went downhill from there.

Gaara's words sent a jolt thought her body and shivers on her skin. His admittance made her head feel hazy and it sent her a clash of emotions that honestly almost made her cry. No one wants her before…in an intimate sort of way—well, nobody admitted.

But for the first time, it came from the most impassive person she knew… the sand's Kazekage.

It came from her husband.

Gaara leaned his head down again but this time, he figured that he could try and feel her neck instead. Placing his tingling lips on the soft skin, he kissed and nuzzled until he reached her collar bone. Hinata whimpered when he gave the cute curve a gentle nip and it sent some weird excitement through him.

Hinata's heart beat should have reached an abnormal rate by now as she felt him make trails on her neck while his hands fumbled with the buttons of her shirt. Before, her mind was just fuzzy—but right now, it was completely blank to anything else aside from the person above her.

A yelp escaped her lips when warm hands yanked her shirt away, exposing her milky white skin and bra. She doesn't sleep with her bra on, but she always makes sure that Gaara was already asleep and the lights were out before removing them. The sudden lack of clothing brought Hinata back to her senses and she instinctively reached for the sheet to cover herself. Only she was not able to since Gaara caught her hands and pinned them right above her head.

"Gaara…" She had muttered his name many times already but it seems like it was the only thing that can come out of her mouth right now. He weaved their fingers together and she unconsciously clenched them. She needed something to hold on to for she felt like _drowning._

"Wife…stay still." Gaara murmured on her right ear, his lips brushing ever so slightly on the skin. "I will have you tonight."

-o-o-o-

_Here ends the chapter! Sorry to keep you waiting… though I am so happy with the reviews!_

_-crazychan_


	14. Chapter 14

_Just a reminder. I am not a native English speaker so errors in grammar (especially past and present tense issues) are unavoidable. Sometimes, I have spelling errors too… but mostly they are typos._

_So if my errors are bothersome to you, kindly find another story that is worth your while._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto_

-o-o-o-

Chapter Fourteen

"Gaara…y-your holding me too tight." Hinata winced when the grip on her wrist tightened. She wanted to keep her complains to herself but somehow, she knew that she has to tell him. After staying by his side for almost three months, she could tell that he was one of those people who would put all the blame on themselves if they thought that they were not prevented by doing violent things to others.

Well, he was not really violent but… it was almost the same picture.

The Kazekage blinked and stopped harassing her neck, his eyes suddenly panic stricken.

Now Hinata was starting to wonder if she did the right thing.

"Oh…"Gaara was shocked at the animalistic hunger that was taking over his mind and body. He would have disregarded it if not for his wife's small—almost scared—voice.

Looking down on the very still Hyuga, he studied her state. He looked intently on her wide, stunned eyes and trailed down to her slightly parted lips. The lastly, to her almost bare chest. Her state suddenly made him aware of what he was doing and he let go of her hands and propped himself so fast, it made him feel a slight headache.

What the hell was he doing? Why was he being so keen on having her when in the past, he never even think of these things.

This was all new, and unbelievably frightening. And damn… he sounded like an old pervert. Did he really just say that he was going to have her tonight?

"Gomenasai." He apologized and passed her the sheet which she used to cover her upper body. Rubbing his forehead, he scowled at himself for being so weird and…mad. What the hell was he thinking? He was trying hard not to frighten her but hell… guess he had no problem doing just that. "I lost control of myself."

If Hinata was shocked with Gaara's actions earlier, she was frightened now that he was 'sober'. It was because she cannot help but wonder if she did something wrong… or was she acting like a naïve little girl that her own husband doesn't want her now?

Maybe was growing annoyed of her…?

She told herself to give this marriage a chance didn't she? And she was wonderfully lucky to have a husband who respects and care for her.

So why did she have to mess this up?

"Gomenasai." She apologized too, face worried. "I… I am just not used to 'intimate' contacts." She blanched at the word 'intimate'. "But you see… please don't take it that I do not want to…I mean… I just…"

Gaara looked away from her and scooted to the farthest side of the bed as if he was suddenly afraid of her. His jaw was set and heavily lidded eyes narrowed. "No. It's me."

"Ano…"

"I am not used to all of this too… and I don't know how to react and control myself." He wanted to tell her that it was the first time for him to be close to a woman that was not related to him, and he was confused with his feelings that sometimes—like what happened just a few minutes ago—he loses his hold on his body, letting emotions take over instead.

Now he knew how desperate he was for human touch.

"Please—"

"You don't need to explain." Gaara stood up—still avoiding her gaze. "Go back to sleep and forget about this. I just have to see a few paper works in my office." He knew he sounded angry but it was not directed at her…it was to himself. "It is good if we… ah…compose ourselves a bit."

"Gaara wait!" Hinata made a grab for his shoulder but slipped on the thick, long sheet that she used to cover herself. With a yelp, she ended up stumbling to the side of the bed and was on the verge of falling when her husband's strong arms caught her, steadying her on place.

"Be careful." Gaara told her, his greenish-blue eyes almost black with the absence of light.

"Please don't go." Hinata found herself saying, clutching at his wrists. She has a feeling that when Gaara walks out of their door tonight, everything about them—their improving relationship—was going to change. She doesn't want that. She has been trying her best to make their relationship work.

Now it was going down the drain because she was afraid of being intimate.

But it was so unexpected and so...fast. Surely he would understand?

"Why? You need to rest for your mission tomorrow." He reminded her as he gently removed her hands and placed them on her sides. With a sigh, he let his right hand brush the strands of hair that was covering most of her face. "I don't want to scare you with my naivety."

"And I d-don't want to drive you away with mine." Hinata said honestly, seeking his eyes. Somehow, he was refusing to stare back.

"Ah."

"Gaara…" Hinata's heart was beating fast just like the way when he was kissing her and touching her with his calloused hands. It may sound wanton but it was the truth. She was not a teenager anymore and she knew that it was not good to lie to her own self. "It may sound fast… but I h-have to admit that I r-really l-like you and I believe that if we give each o-other enough time…" Now she was just a stuttering mess. "I believe t-that we could m-make our marriage work and love each other like what real married couples do."

"You like me?" Gaara's stone-cold face lightened for a moment.

Hinata nodded and bit her lower lip. If she doesn't like this young man, why was she jealous of Matsuri? And why was she making unconscious efforts to impress him like making delicious breakfast every day? It was hard to admit at first, especially that they were just about to reach their third month. But Hinata was aware of her feelings…

They were small but it was budding.

It was funny really… crushing on her own husband like a twelve year old girl.

To Hinata's surprise, Gaara pulled her from the bed until she was standing on the floor. His face was not grim now; it was back to its impassive normality. When she sought his eyes for any clue as to what he was thinking, it was also just in time for him to reach and touch her chin. "I don't know anything about…courtship but I will seek help and start from scratch."

Hinata's eyes widened. "C-courtship?"

"You said you like me and you want our marriage to work and not just for the sake of the Leaf and Sand's partnership. And I heard that everything starts from courtship. Am I right?"

Hinata nodded dumbly.

"Then I will start with that… and let us see how it goes."

"R-really?" For a minute there, Hinata was almost sure that her heartbeat stopped. Gaara was talking about courting her.

A husband courting his wife…

"Maybe…c-courtship is not the right thing." Hinata managed. "We are already married."

"Then what do you propose?" Gaara asked.

"A higher stage than courtship." She said with a blush. It was embarrassing that she was the one proposing this but she really think that courtship was a waste of time. They were married for life anyway. "Ano…h-how about knowing each other deeper but in our own pace? We could still treat each other the way we do now… but with the intention of knowing each other more and giving_ us_ a chance. Real chance…"

"I am already giving us a chance." Gaara admitted stoically. "Weeks ago."

Hinata blinked. "R-really?"

"Hai."

"Oh…"

"I apologize for tearing your night shirt." Gaara said as he let go of her and removed his shirt. He then handed it to Hinata and motioned for her to wear it in replacement of the one that was removed—or more appropriately, the one that _he_ removed. "I won't touch you again if you don't want to. You could always tell me to stop if I… lose my control."

"I think you are capable of c-controlling yourself since that was exactly what you did tonight."

Gaara shook his head. "I wouldn't have held myself back… if you did not say anything."

Hinata nodded with understanding as she adjusted his shirt on her. Surprisingly, it felt comfortable even though it was a little loose. She could smell his scent and it was nice. "W-why don't we go to your office together?" She asked. She admitted that it was a bold move for her part, considering that they almost… did something married couples do. "I have a mission in the morning but I would prefer to… accompany you."

Gaara thought for a moment. "You can sleep on the couch while I do my paperwork."

"T-that would be nice." Hinata said as she walked to Gaara's drawer and pulled out a shirt. She handed it to him and helped with the buttons after he slipped into it. When they were set, she suggested that they go the kitchen first and grab some coffee and cookies before going out of the house.

Gaara agreed, and he took her hand on his own, never letting go until they reached their destination.

-o-o-o-

Kankuro almost spat out his tea when his brain managed to cope with Gaara's words. "The way to a woman's heart you say?" He asked incredulously, almost wondering if he has hearing issues and just heard the words wrong. Gaara asking things like love was quite… odd.

Too odd that it was almost scary.

Gaara nodded his head to confirm that his older brother heard right, his face never betraying a single emotion as he waited patiently for an answer. Currently, they were inside the kitchen and were waiting for breakfast. There were only three of them today for Hinata has to leave early due to her first ever mission.

Gaara was sitting by his usual place by the table while Kankuro was on the couch. Temari was by the counter, chopping the vegetables like she was butchering her enemies. She was in charge of cooking breakfast for today and no one of her two brothers was happy about it.

Kankuro looked horror-stricken. "Holy shit."

"I don't think that has anything to do with my question." Gaara told his brother as he put his empty cup on top of the saucer.

Temari stopped chopping—hand with the knife halting in mid-air. "I never thought I'd live this long to hear you say that brother." She said, amused. Bits of vegetables were on her hair and apron and she brushed them off with her free hand. "Look what marriage has done to you… though I would not say that it was a bad thing."

"It is scary how marriage can change a person." Kankuro agreed.

Gaara closed his eyes and leaned on his chair. What should a person do around here so that he can get the answers to his questions without being lectured? "I am just asking because it just entered my mind. There is nothing else to it." He explained while trying to keep his cool. Sometimes, his older brother can be overly dramatic.

It was annoying.

"The question is… who put that question in your head?" Kankuro asked with a dramatic wave of his hand. "My little impassive brother asking that question is just… wonderfully frightening. I don't know if I am going to be happy or be scared for your wife."

Gaara smirked. "Never mind the question. I am tired of your—"

Temari came to the rescue before the brothers starts bickering. When they argue, it always ends in a fight. Though sometimes, she really could not blame Gaara for wanting to kill Kankuro in the past, for there were times that she really wanted to kill him too.

"A way to a woman's, heart…for me…hmm. Let's see." Temari rubbed her chin, smudging it with vegetable stains. When she removed her hand, the stain almost looked like a moustache that Kankuro has to cover his mouth to stop from laughing. "Weapons!" Temari's eyes glinted. "A way to a woman's heart is weapons…especially giant fans."

Gaara's cheek twitched. He was really not used to this kind of conversation especially with his siblings but he somehow suspects that what Temari said was not really applicable to anyone except for herself and other weapon lovers out there. "Ah." He raised his hand up and inspected the metal band around his finger.

"Nah. Don't listen to her. You are going to scare your wife to death if you actually follow all of Temari's advises." Kankuro said after he recovered from Temari's stained face. "Hinata-chan in not like you." He motioned to the woman who was raising her knife menacingly by the counter. "No offence Temari. You and Hinata have different personalities."

"I did not say anything about my wife." Gaara said rather defensively. "I am just asking a random question that popped inside my head."

How did they know that he was actually referring to Hinata when he did not say anything about her?

"You will never ask a random question Gaara." Temari told him. "And who else are you referring to? Of course it's Hinata."

"Hn."

"You are starting to like her don't you?" Kankuro wiggled his eyebrows. He always does that to indicate that he was thinking something lewd… or just pointing out that he has eyebrows. Eyebrow issues were one of the things that they always argue about.

Kankuro loves to tease him about it.

"Of course he likes her. He drank her damn ginger tea." Temari grumbled.

"I did not say that I never liked her." Gaara pointed out. "She is likeable. And I am sure that you would agree."

"Of course." Kankuro stood from the couch and plopped himself on the chair opposite Gaara's. "With her cooking skills…" He then looked pointedly at Temari. "… cooking skills that don't include destroying the kitchen and harassing the vegetables, everyone would obviously like her."

Temari scowled. "I'm trying my best here. If you don't appreciate it, buzz off."

"Gladly." Kankuro answered and ducked his head just in time to avoid a flying carrot. It passed over his head and to Gaara who caught it with his hand. The Kazekage stared at the orange vegetable for a moment before throwing it back to its original target. "Ow!" Kankuro yelped. "Why did you do that?"

"Because you are annoying." Gaara answered simply.

"We share the same opinion." Temari smiled deviously. _Annoying_… the word reminded her of some lazy leaf nin who loves to use it when referring to _troublesome_ things.

"You two are being unfair." Kankuro pouted.

"We are just being honest brother." Temari smiled all too kindly. Her sweet voice was such a contrast against her sharp eyes. "Because we _love_ you."

"I think I just got goosebumps." The puppet-user hugged himself. "Don't talk like that Temari. You are literally scaring me… more than the fact that Gaara is asking about woman issues. Damn…what is happening to you people?"

With a tired sigh, Gaara rose from his chair and picked up the gourd resting near his knee. He was tired of listening to all the bickering. He has been listening to it since he was a kid—and with dread—knew that maybe, he was still going to listen to it until he was old and gray.

What he need was something quiet and calm…

"I have to get going. Just send me food in my office Temari." He mumbled as he fondled with the leather ties of his gourd. He was used to Hinata's help now that it felt different tying the straps without her. Maybe it was just him and his mental issues—for some say that he hasn't really healed from all the trauma and bad memories of his past.

Wll, maybe they were right.

But it was just nice having the Hyuga girl around.

Unlike his siblings, she was not a rascal. Hinata always had nice and comforting things to say than argue and curse.

"You are just avoiding Temari's food." Kankuro accused with conviction. "Do have a heart and suffer with me brother."

Temari threw another vegetable—cabbage this time—and Gaara grabbed it in mid-air. Just like what he did first, he was the one who threw it to Kankuro. The vegetable landed on the puppet-user's unmarked face, making him sputter and spat the leaves out of his mouth.

Temari's lips moved at the sides. "Thanks."

"No problem." Gaara said as he walked towards the door and out of the kitchen. He could still hear Kankuro's angry voice echoing behind him as he made his way to the exit of their house. Actually, Kankuro was right—he was just trying to avoid Temari's food.

After tasting his wife's food, childish cooking with a dash of killer intent was just too out of place for his palette.

When he was out of the house, he saw a Kunoichi walked past him in a hurry. But upon spotting him, she halted on her steps and doubled back, eyes suddenly bright and lips stretched into a wide smile. "Gaara-sama!" The woman exclaimed as she flicked her hair back.

"Matsuri." He acknowledged his apprentice. She was in her Suna standard nin uniform so he took it that she was on duty. "If you are in a hurry, do not let me keep you from your work."

The nin shook her head. "Just wanted to get out of the sun's heat." She said with a giggle and touched her vest. "Thick vest and intense heat is really not a good combination. Besides, I might get sun fever if I stay too long out here since I have been out in the open for three hours now."

"Then better get under the cover of a roof." Gaara told her.

Matsuri was still smiling. She prided herself as one of those very few people that the Kazekage could openly talk to. Well, as open as a stoic Gaara could be. It was also that fact that other nins were awed of her—wondering what was in her that even Gaara of the sand acknowledged to her like that.

If he only would acknowledge him more… in a much deeper sense, she was sure that she was going to be the happiest girl in the whole Shinobi nation. "You too Kazekage-sama." She told the young Kage. Subtly, she edged closer. "The sun's heat is not too good for you. I know you had headaches lately… the council has been noticing it too."

"I am in good condition."

"Good. But that doesn't mean that we don't have to maintain it… right Gaara-sama?" She plastered a sweet smile on her face as her hands gestured towards the Kazekage tower. "I have a few things to do at the tower… so why don't we go together? After you married Hinata-sama… I don't get to really spend time with you sensei."

-o-

Hinata wiped the sweat that has formed on the bridge of her nose with the back of her palm. Suna's Jounin uniform was thick and the sun's heat intense. She was practically gasping for air now, in an attempt to cool her body down. Her nose was a little sunburned and her hair sticking uncomfortably on the nape of her neck.

It was not the best feeling in the world.

She has been running in the desert with her small unit of Suna nins for two hours now. They were trying to reach the border and retrieve an important parcel that the Kiri Queen—Mei Terumi had sent. The Kiri nins who delivered it were said to be just outside the east border, waiting for her unit to take the parcel off their hands.

The letter from the Mizukage said that they could not deliver it personally to the Kazekage because the Kirins have a different mission and must stay on track. The parcel was just something that Mei Terumi had asked them to pass while they were at it.

"Hinata-sama." One of the nins called behind her. She was light on her feet so compared to others, she was moving above the sandy ground with ease. It also helped her she was not too heavy. "You have to rest. The sun is too harsh for you to go on." Looking back, she saw that it came from a shinobi named Tanko. He was a nice man in his mid-twenties, with a crisscross scar on his right cheek. "You are not used to this heat."

"T-that would be a good idea Tanko-san." She smiled, glad that they were the first one to suggest about resting. She was trying her best to show them that she was a capable kunoichi so she had made up her mind about not complaining in every little thing.

Even about Suna's intense heat.

"There's a group of giant dessert plants that way." Hinata pointed to her right. She has activated her bloodline limit and the veins around her white orbs popped. The other Suna nins watched in awe—since they don't have any dojutsu users in their village.

Well, not until Gaara-sama married one.

"We could rest there…at least its shady." Hinata said and pulled the forehead protector from her neck. For a few seconds, she stared at the Suna insignia that was engraved on the metal. It was odd, becasue for a moment, she was expecting to see Konoha's leaf insignia instead.

Homesickness again huh?

The rest of the nins nodded their heads obediently and started running to the direction which she pointed. Her new comrades were all nice to her since the mission started. They were respectful and don't question any word that she says. Maybe they were just honoring her for the position as Kage's wife, but it still felt good that her judgment was not doubted.

And the smiles they gave her where all genuine.

Tanko edged closer to his long time comrade, Mura. "Hey Mura…" He said in a low voice. The Kazekage's wife was a few steps behind so he was careful not to let her hear. "Do you think Matsuri is right about her? I think she is really nice."

The one named Mura shrugged. "I think she is nice too… but I also don't think that Matsuri is capable of making up stories about Gaara-sama's wife. I mean… why she would make up stories that the Kazekage's wife is bad and a… bitch."

"But I don't believe that Hinata-sama is capable of being a bitch." Tanko sounded indignant. Since the mission started, the ex-Konohan had been nothing but polite. She would smile at him with that pretty smile and even offered him some of her homemade cookies.

And the way she speaks was very different from the way captains usually used on their unit. She doesn't address them like they were under her in status and rank—even if it was the truth. In fact, she was very nice.

And cute too.

"Everyone knew that Matsuri have feelings for Gaara-sama. Maybe she…" Tanko trailed, unsure of what were right words to say. Matsuri was respectable and one of Gaara's most trusted nins—but what if the woman was just jealous that she never was able to take Gaara's attention like Hinata-sama?

Everyone could see that the young Kage was attracted to his young wife. They were inseparable for the past months. Even the Sunakagure council was ecstatic about it.

"Well…let's see. We will have time to prove Matsuri's claims for ourselves after this day is over." Mura said as he gave the woman who was obviously having a hard time under the blazing sun a once over. "Since we will be spending a day with her. I think it is enough time to observe."

Hinata squinted as a few grains of sand found their way to her eyes. The desert wind was strong and blows sand with it. Rubbing her eyes to ease the discomfort, she grimaced after the action only made it worse. Removing her hands away from her face, she closed her eyes for a moment and waited for the pain to go away.

She really needs to get her hands on an eyeglass.

Temari suggested it once, since her eyes were sensitive, but Hinata never really gave it much thought until now.

When they reached the cluster of giant desert plants, Hinata slumped on the sand with a groan. The plants around them were mostly giant cacti, with giant needle-like thorns that could embalm any of them if they were not careful. But nonetheless, it was still a good place to find some shade.

Silently, she pulled a small flask of water from her vest pocket. Gaara gave to her before she set out and…

_Gaara._

Hinata's heart raced the moment she remembered her socially awkward husband. They spent the rest of their night in his office and it surprisingly went well. No one bothered to talk about what happened on the 'bed'—and she was thankful about that since for her, it was an embarrassing topic if said outside the bedchamber.

But after that incident, she discovered one important thing.

It was the fact that Gaara—though he may not show it— craves for attention…and well, love. That newly discovered information made her want to care for him more. It reminded her of a child who never experienced a gentle touche and kind words.

"Hinata-sama." Tanko edged closer to her spot. "Can I sit next to you?"

She looked at him quizzically and Tanko—taking it that she was offended by the question—raised his hand up and shook his head. He was just actually trying to engage the young lady in a conversation since he was determined to prove Matsuri's stories wrong. "I mean… I do not mean to offend you or anything. Believe me Hinata-sama, I respect you and your status and every—"

Hinata giggled. "I know Tanko-san."

Tanko stopped explaining and blinked.

"I am just wondering why you have to take my permission. I mean, we are comrades right? We are in a unit… so you don't have to ask my permission in everything you do."

"You mean I could…"

Hinata nodded. "Of course."

Tanko beamed and he glanced back to his friend Mura, who was sitting just a few feet away with another sand shinobi. He gave Mura a look that almost says "I told you so" then returned his attention to the Kazekage's wife.

Mura smirked.

"I actually wanted to give you this Hinata-sama." He pulled something out of his pocket. "Gaara-sama told me to give this to you if you are having trouble with...well, this." He gestured his hands wide to indicate the desert place. "He is worried that it is going to be a hindrance especially that you have such sensitive eyes."

"Oh… A-arigatou." Hinata stared at the eye glasses when it was handed to her. So Gaara was that one who told him to… "H-how thoughtful of him." She muttered.

"Rare." Tanko commented, still beaming. Now he understands why Gaara had to order the rest of the unit to watch and protect her. Maybe it was the innocent aura, but the girl has something about her that you just want to protect and make sure that she was safe.

Maybe it has something to do with her being so cute?

"Tanko-san…may I ask ho—"Hinata's word's were cut short as her smiling face turned into pure horror. Even Mura, who was just observing the small exchange of conversation stood up abruptly and instantly pulled out a katana, his face shocked and paper white.

Tanko was the last of them to realize the danger that has appeared behind him for he was facing the Hyuga.

It was a giant scorpion with pinchers as big as their bodies. It came from under the sand like it was a kid hiding under a golden blanket. Instantly, Hinata lunged forward and grabbed the shinobi's collar. It was just in time for her to save him from being stabbed by the monster's poisonous tail stinger.

She and Anko rolled over the sand.

"Hinata-sama!" Mura yelled, watching in mute terror as the giant arachnid followed the duo with its tail raised menacingly and claws snapping in preparation for catching a prey. Gaara was going to have his head if something happens to his wife. "Tanko!"

Hinata propped herself up but ducked again as a claw passed just above her head. "Suna has creatures like this?" She yelled and asked at the same time. She heard about giant desert monsters before but was never been able to know if it was real.

Tanko pulled out his own Katana and positioned his body so that he was covering her. "Hinata-sama… stay down."

"I can… I can help!" She gasped.

"No. Gaara-sama ordered that—"

"W-what?"

"Please stay down and—"

"She can take care of herself sand nin." A cold voice said just as the same time that the giant scorpion reeled back with a click-clacking sound. It looks like it just found a new target. "And if she can't, I am going be ashamed since I am the one who taught her a lot of her tricks."

Hinata and Tanko both raised their heads. One's face was a picture of confusion whiles the other plain recognition. "Sasuke-kun!" Hinata gasped when she saw a masked Anbu standing just a few feet away. Even with the mask on, the body built and voice was recognizable.

"For once, I am going to agree with you Uchiha." Kiba appeared from behind the Anbu with Akamaru by his side. He gave Hinata a large grin. "See you are having fun here Hinata-chan… messing with a large sand beast and stuff." A few meters away, Mura watched in fascination as the scorpion was suddenly wrapped with a blanket of bugs… or mostly beetles. A few seconds passed and the arachnid stopped moving.

Tanko scrambled away from Hinata and stood up from the sand. He raised his katana in warning. "Who are you?" He asked as the same time that another young man appeared. He was wearing a long hooded cloak that was not a really good choice for Suna's hot weather.

And did that one just called the mask Anbu Uchiha?

Hinata stood up with a smile and dusted the sand away from her uniform. "Tanko-san. It's okay. They are friends."

"But Hinata-sama… we are still not sure if they are—"

"I know that they are real… not impostors." Hinata said as she gave the sand Shinobi a pat. "Thank you for trying your best to protect me. I am so thankful that I have been assigned with a comrade like you. G-Gaara was really thinking about my safety when he picked you for my unit."

Tanko blushed.

The Anbu smirked.

Kiba raised his hands wide as he motioned for her to come to him. "Now can I hold my girl?" At that instant, Hinata ran to him with a cry—quite embarrassing if she say so herself, but upon seeing her beloved team, she doesn't care. "Ow!" Kiba said when Hinata threw her body to him in full force.

"Kiba-kun!" Hinata buried her face on Kiba's chest and held on to him in a death grip.

Kiba laughed. "Hey now… if you do that, Shino is going to get jealous and he is surely going to sulk all the way home."

"I am already jealous." Came the voice from heavily clothed bug-user. "You still remember me Hinata-chan?"

Hinata giggled and removed herself from Kiba, she then embraced Shino who hugged her back. "I…m-miss you Shino-kun." Her voice was thick and husky. "Sooo much."

-o-o-o-

_Here ends the chapter._

_Btw… to those who asks? Of course I am planning to write lemons! But not this chapter…_

_-crazygurl12_


	15. Chapter 15

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto_

-o-o-o-

Chapter Fifteen

Sasuke smirked behind the cover of his mask. So Shino and Kiba each get a hug but the bloody Hyuga was treating him like a nobody. Well… that was so nice of her, considering how much trouble he had gotten himself into just to be in this bloody desert place.

Damn bloody desert place…

And damn bloody Kage that leads it.

With a slight smile—the evil kind, he removed his mask for he decided that there was no need in hiding his face now. It would be good if Hinata could see his face anyway, for he recalled how shy she was in the past when he stared at her. The girl could never look straight into his eyes and if he remembered correctly, she still could not look at him the last time that he set foot on this place.

"So you are still alive." Sasuke said coolly, strapping the wooden mask around his waist. The other sand nins were staring at him cautiously now, as if he would slice them with his katana any second. He could not blame them though, for his reputation was known all throughout the Shinobi nation.

And he was not complaining. It was self-satisfying that they feared him that much—it was obvious in their faces. Sand nins were kind of annoying for him as of late and he kind of developed the distaste three months ago.

Hinata flinched.

Kiba blinked and suddenly was on hyper mode. "What are you saying?" He asked the all mighty Uchiha was who glaring at his female teammate like she was his next meal. "What do you mean why she's still alive? What kind of question is that?" Sometimes, he really could not understand why Naruto and Sakura could tolerate Sasuke's attitude. If he was any of them, he really was going to kick the Uchiha's ass.

That was if Sasuke won't get his ass first… but that won't keep him from trying.

Sasuke continued to look at Hinata like they share some sort of understanding—so Kiba growled and took a deep breath. He was going to let Hinata tell him the truth later so might as well let it go for now.

Hinata smiled nervously. So Sasuke and Shikamaru did not tell her teammates about the said attempts on her life? Just basing on the other team eight's reaction about what Sasuke just said, she was almost sure about it. Hinata gave Sasuke a look that was a plea to keep his mouth shut—since she preferred to keep her team in the dark for they will surely go berserk if they found out about it.

"Hinata." It was Shino. "Now that I noticed it, your Suna uniform suits you."

"Really?" Hinata beamed, looking down on the vest. It looks good on her… so that was good…

Sasuke almost scowled. "Ugly color. It makes her hair look dull." Really…green fits her best.

And black.

The other sand nins who were listening to the Uchiha insult their vest color frowned. It was…rude. Tanko—the loudmouth of Hinata's unit clenched his fist and gritted his teeth. "Hinata-sama looks good in a Suna's Jounin uniform! It makes her eyes look whiter."

"Who is this shrimp?" Sasuke asked, looking at the sand nin as if he was some weird specimen.

"I am Hinata-sama's….friend!" Tanko declared. "And I am not a shrimp! I am a sand Shinobi."

Sasuke laughed grimly while the other sand nins groaned in embarrassment. Their friend was now like a fan girl when it comes to the Kazekage's wife. Hinata-sama really has won the poor man all over. Hinata smiled too, mostly at the fact that Tanko just stood up to the one and only Sasuke of the leaf just to defend her looks. The sand nin was really a dear so she gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze just to pacify him.

"Tanko-san. It's okay. I am good friends with Sasuke-kun. He means well." She told Tanko, who nodded his head in response and slowly backed away.

Sasuke shook his head and wondered why Hinata has no trouble touching anyone except him when in the past; they did a lot of touching—in terms of training. Now the girl was acting like he was some sort of diseased-inflicting bastard. Was she still angry about him for screaming at her when he knew about the wedlock?

What an idiot. If he only knew that it was all for her sake…

Unconsciously, Sasuke found himself grinning. Well, that only makes it more fun doesn't it?

-o-

Gaara shifted uncomfortably on his chair and looked at the wall clock on his right. It was already ten in the evening and the Hyuga hasn't returned yet with the rest of her unit. If his calculations were correct, it would only take her until eight to come back if she has gotten as far as the eastern boarder of Suna.

Maybe something occurred on the way?

With a grunt, he focused his attention again on the Kazekage journal that he was scribbling on. He decided to kill two birds in one stone by writing on his journal and waiting for his wife at the same time. As he scribbled, Gaara found his mind drifting elsewhere, especially to the bluenette.

Just a few minutes more… and he was going set out a few trusted Anbu and trace her trail. It was going to be hard tracking his wife's unit in a desert but it would be of great ea—

"Gaara-sama?" It was Matsuri's voice and was accompanied by a slight knock. "Gaara-sama, may I come in?"

"Hai."

When his student's head poke in, he saw that she was not wearing her Jounin vest but something that someone would wear if she was about to go out and party. Matsuri was wearing a knee-length dress in the same brown color as her hair. In replace of her standard Shinobi sandals, she was wearing some sort of boots that Gaara suspects was some sort of secret weapon by just basing on how high and pointed the heels were.

He frowned. Why were her lips so red? It makes her mouth look big."You look…different." He commented at last.

The woman beamed. The Kazekage noticed that she was different! And that was all that she could ever ask for. Gaara was clueless in terms of fashion and he would gladly mistake makeup from food coloring.

She wanted him to know that she was not just a Suna nin.

She wanted him to acknowledge her as a woman.

Still smiling, Matsuri let her slender fingers rake her brown hair back. "We are celebrating Gento's birthday and well… the group decided to have fun at the club where we can drink a lot of sake and eat our fill. I am on my way back but a comrade told I can find you here sensei."

"That's good." Gaara said offhandedly, unconsciously letting the girl know that he was not interested in night parties and alcohol drinking. Putting his gaze on his journal again, he continued scribbling where he left off, though a few moments later; he looked up again and remembered that Matsuri might have something that she needed for her to come to him at this time.

With a smirk, Gaara realized that he was too distracted about his wife; he failed to give his student the proper attention that a sensei should give. "Do you need anything Matsuri?" He asked, finally dropping the pen on the desk.

"Ah… yeah." The woman was still smiling but for a split of a second, her eyes glinted with disappointment. Gaara may notice that she was wearing something girly but he still has that faraway look on his face. It was really, really disappointing. She found it more troubling than the fact the she making some weird moves on a married man. "Uhm… I am still not on duty tomorrow so I thought that it is better if I could get my schedule for my night watcher shifts? I may be too drunk to function in the morning and I don't want to report to the Kazekage's office still sporting a hangover."

Matsuri giggled as if what she said was silly.

It was.

"I understand." Gaara rose from his chair. He walked to a metal cabinet and pulled a drawer that was labeled 'Schedules'. It did not occur to him that Matsuri would just pull her own folder out of drawer because she was the one who helped him file everything inside.

As he rummaged through the files, Matsuri made her way to his side…

And slipped.

Mentally, Matsuri groaned at how low she sunk. But matters of the heart was more important to her right now than the honor that all sand nins were taught since academy days, good thing Gaara was kind of oblivious to the advances of women, for he won't be able to brush her away until it was too obvious. Besides, Hinata-sama was not here right now, this was the only chance that she could make a move since the two newlyweds were nearly inseparable for the past months.

Before she could touch the sand-made floor—which she could easily avoid with her strong reflexes by the way—strong arms held her waist and steadied her.

"Be careful Matsuri." was the stoic statement.

"Be careful Matsuri." She mimicked with a pout and without thinking much, grabbed her Kazekage by the neck and brought his head down until their lips touched.

It was also at the same time that the door creaked open and Hinata's dusty and dirt-stained face popped in.

Hinata's eyes widened and she felt the blood drain from her face. She could just imagine how white she looked right now, even with the light's yellowish color. She and her unit along with her ex-classmates just arrived a few minutes ago but she decided to check on Gaara first, since a Shinobi informed her that her husband was still inside his office.

Good thing she let Kiba and Shino wait on the first floor…and Sasuke too. She was almost sure that the Konohan trio will drag her back to the leaf without second thoughts if they witnessed what she was witnessing now.

Strangely, it hurts.

The hurt she was feeling might have ignite her chakra a bit for she felt some familiar warmth wrapping around her arms down to her palms. When she looked down, she was surprised to see that unconsciously, her light blue chakra was building around her like a blanket of blue light.

When she looked up again, Gaara and Matsuri were already looking at her.

"Hinata." Gaara said, voice still impassive but his eyes were nothing but bewildered. He has already raised Matsuri up to her feet and the sand kunoichi looked down, face flushed. It was new to see the strong-spoken nin fidget with the hem of her skirt, for she thought that the woman was always so fierce. "You have returned." He stated the obvious.

She nodded, failing to form words. A lump has formed inside her throat and she rubbed it with a finger, trying to ease the pain there.

Gaara faced Matsuri. "You are drunk."

Matsuri scowled but her shoulders slumped.

"We will talk in the morning." He told the woman and shook his head. He was not really an expert in terms of marriage but he was sure that married men should not be kissed by anyone on the lips except for his wife. The fact that Hinata was looking pale and surprised was a proof of that.

He turned towards his wife, who was looking dusty and tired by the door. Her eyes were still wide and her chakra flaring in an unstable way. "Hinata—"

"We have visitors from Konoha." Hinata looked away, her breathing heavy. "I… I let them wait at the first floor inside the meeting hall. P-please c-come down and g-greet them. They are my teammates and are like brothers to me. It would be n-nice of you to at least see them before sending them off to rest." She was a stuttering mess and she can't help it. "I… I have to go change."

With that, she stormed away.

She heard that Gaara mentioned something about Matsuri being drunk… and drunk people always do foolish things right? But why was the woman inside his office in the first place? And at this time of night? Besides…didn't Gaara declare —in his impassive way—that he liked her? That he was fond of her?

And he declared it just yesterday!

Hinata's feet were tired for she was still not used to travel on sand, but they found new strength as she hurried her pace. She could hear the dull stomping sounds of her feet echoing on the tunnel-like corridors. Back in Konoha, if her father hears that she was stomping like a cow in a silent corridor, he was surely going to get mad with her newfound vulgar manner.

But she was not in Konoha… and a small place in her mind keeps telling her that she has all the right to make stomping sounds—or even worse noises—upon seeing what she just saw.

Hinata turned into a corner, with the intention of making a shortcut so that she could change out of her filthy uniform first and face her teammates and the Uchiha in something decent. She wanted to be the one to care for their needs and bring them to their assigned rooms.

She misses Shino and Kiba…and even though she really doesn't want to admit it, she also misses the Uchiha. She was just hoping that Sasuke stop acting like a jerk and accepts that sometimes, there are people that are not lucky to shape up their own path of life.

Sometimes... they just have no choice but to accept it because of the greater good that it would bring to others.

"Oh!" Hinata gasped, pulling herself out from the prison of her own thoughts as she stopped walking—or more appropriately, stomping—and looked down on her feet.

It was being enveloped by sand.

Hinata frowned, and because sand was reminding her of a certain someone that really offended her tonight, she gritted her teeth and tried to continue on her way—only finding it difficult because the sand continued to wrapped her feet and slowly making trails up her legs.

A few seconds later, her lower body felt like it was being trapped by concrete. The sand somehow compressed and refused to let her limbs go.

"You are angry with me." An all-too-familiar voice said from behind her. Hinata did not need the bother of looking back to see who it was. In fact, she really just wanted to go out of the building and change. Sand was all over her—even the inside of her clothing—and she doesn't want to do anything with sand tonight.

Or tomorrow…

Or this week.

Gaara frowned. The woman was not looking at him but was focusing on how to remove her trapped feet from the sand. If the Hyuga was angry, he could not blame her. Matsuri was drunk and he was a fool not to recognize the power of alcohol and how it could alter proper thinking.

But why was Hinata emitting strange vibes? He could feel her chakra signature burning like wildfire.

"She is drunk." He stated calmly.

"I s-see."

"You don't need to—"

"I am not angry!" She snapped. Shocking both her and the young Kage at the slight loss of self control. "I…am not angry." Hinata repeated more calmly. "G-gaara…c-could you please take the sand off my feet? I have to go change and tend to our visitors…" she trailed, realizing that she doesn't need to ask because the sand was slowly turning into soft grains again. "A-arigatou…"

Gaara said nothing but took a step closer, a long enough stride to cover the distance between them.

"Ah… I need to go—"Hinata started, making it obvious that she was still unhappy. "I still have to—G-gaara!" she gasped, feeling a strong grip on her arm that wheeled her back again after she turned in an attempt to hurry away. "W-what are you—"

He kissed her.

For a few seconds, Hinata forgot to breath.

He kissed her deep and she slumped against him—knees weakening and brain suddenly fuzzy. She was still angry at him—she lied when he asked—and has no intention of talking to him if not needed. She was even planning not to cook breakfast tomorrow—which was childish since she knew deep inside that one plea from Kankuro and she would be whipping out food inside the kitchen like a hotshot.

But it seems like her resolve was getting weaker.

Gaara pressed her to the wall and she blinked in confusion when he rested his forehead on her shoulder, then took a deep breath. For a split second, she was conscious about how she smells, and after a day under the sun, she could only grimace. "I'm tired." He admitted. It was said like a murmur.

"Ah…" she mumbled.

"I did not kiss Matsuri on will." He mumbled too.

"Hm."

"I am telling the truth."

Hinata sighed and admitted defeat. "I k-know…I just…"

"But you don't like it." He pointed out. "I will talk to her tomorrow and—"

"No wife would like it."

"Hn."

He was still pinning her on the wall and they were too close she could hear the beating of his heart against his chest. It was then that her face grew warm and she looked down, trying to ease her sharp breathes. "Ah…w-we have visitors. They are the representatives from my village."

"The village where you grew up. You belong to Suna now." He said—or mumbled—against her neck. He was still resting his forehead on her shoulder.

"L-lets got down? So that you can rest after seeing them." She offered. She was really starting to believe that he was very tired.

He nodded.

When the couple left, a young Anbu emerged from the shadows, smirking as he did so. Uchiha Sasuke could not believe his ears. The woman was easily manipulated with a few deep kiss and whispered words.

And to think that she trained under him for months.

"Foolish Hyuga." Sasuke muttered before jumping out of a window. He better get back to the first floor before anyone else noticed that he was gone for a little too long.

_So Matsuri was her name? _He thought, his smirk being replaced with a smile. _That's interesting…_

-o-o-o-

_Here ends the chapter!_

_Give me reviews!_

_-crazychan12_


	16. Chapter 16

_Just a few more weeks and summer vacation! Oh gosh I can't wait. I'm sooo tired with math and all the engineering stuffs I have to keep up and face every day. I mean… Yeah, it's good to study and invest in a good future and all that… but sometimes, things like that really get the fun out of life._

_Life is too short not to enjoy people._

_Warning: This is one of those bridge chapters so if you wanted to really enjoy reading… I suggest that you read this the moment I upload the next chapter. But it depends on you. _

_Okay… enough with the rant._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto_

-o-o-o-

Chapter Sixteen

Matsuri clicked her tongue as she made her way to her house. The strong wind accompanied by sand was making it for her to see—especially that it was already dark—she have to squint as her heavy feet raked the sandy ground with familiarity.

Damn Hyuga… does that blue haired bitch really have to appear just as she was making her move? It was so embarrassing and it makes her want to vomit. She was playing the drunkard of course, so she was expecting that Gaara would let it pass. It was kind of worth it in a way, for she was able to feel those soft lips after all…and she has longing for it for many years.

But still… she could have enjoyed a lot longer if that Hyuga did not—

Matsuri tensed. She stopped walking; making her high heeled boots sunk on the sand as her body instinctively crouched in a defensive position. She felt an unfamiliar flicker of chakra just now… and some kind of movement…

"Who's there?" She called, pulling out a kunai from a pouch on her leg.

"You caught my chakra. I'm impressed."

Matsuri wheeled, realizing with dread that the owner of the chakra was right behind her. In that split second of surprise, she found herself being pushed back so fast; it knocked her breath out from her lungs. She landed on a large rock with a groan. But before she could compose herself, a cold steel of a katana was pressed on her neck.

Her vision was still blurry from the impact, but when they cleared, she was staring straight into red, sharingan eyes.

Only one man in the Shinobi world has two sharingans…

"Uchiha Sasuke..." Matsuri murmured. What the hell was a Konohan doing here? Left alone an ex-Akatsuki?

"Oh… you know me?"

"What are you…?"

Sasuke smiled evilly. "You are the one who tried to kill Hinata am I right?" It all fits now. The girl was there when the tower collapsed… and she has feelings for the Kazekage. "I saw your little act with Gaara. You like him don't you?"

Now Matsuri was just plain confused. A Konohan that was not supposed to be out in this time in Suna was telling her that she liked the Kazekage? Of course that was true… but what was his business? The man was crazy… so crazy… "What are you saying? And what are you doing here in Suna? "

"If you try to touch Hinata again. I'm going to kill you."

"You are crazy!"

"I am." He smiled.

"I w-will tell the Kazekage about this! He is going to k-kill you."

Sasuke smirked."Not if I kill him first." He pressed the katana just a little deeper. "But bear this in mind sand nin… I may not be here to always watch you do your schemes… but I could track you down like an insect. And you know what I do with insects? I squash them."

With another one of those 'I-will-be-watching-over-you' smiles, he decided that he could leave the woman alone now, since he got his point through her. Her eyes were wide with fear and that was enough to have him satisfied. Using incredible speed to get away from the exact spot, he left her and ran back to the room that was supposed to be his prison while he was staying in this goddamn desert.

With a scowl, he remembered that he was going to stay inside the said prison with Inuzuka and Aburame.

How fun.

Retracing his steps again, he slipped inside the building unnoticed, avoiding a few watch guards and Anbu on his way. If he could pass the guards so easily, the Suna security must be a joke—

"Watch it Konohan." A woman's strong voice filled his ears as he felt a hard object pressing on his chin. He paused and leaped back, eyes scanning the dark corridor with a swift glance. "You should not be out of your room at this time." The voice continued. "You may be a guest here but we have our rules… especially that you are Uchiha Sasuke."

It was the fan lady… Gaara's cousin? Sister? He knew she was related to the Kazekage but it was such a useless piece of information that he did not ponder upon it too long. He remembered her name to be Temari… Sand's ambassador to Konoha.

"I'm sightseeing." He said with a smirk.

"I'm surprised." Temari matched his smirk with her own proud smirk. "Sightseeing? I thought that is behind you. I won't be more surprised if you told me you are out there murdering someone."

"I could do it now."

"Why don't you show me then?"

"Of course… if you can do me a favor of looking for a worthy opponent. I don't see anyone in here worth my time you see." He realized that this woman was like Tsunade. Her words are just as hard as her bite. He really doesn't like verbal fights so it was enough for him to leave it at that. Let the woman think that she has the upper hand… then let her get over-confident and kill herself with it.

Never looking back, Sasuke followed the dark corridor with awful lighting. He stopped in front of a door and pushed it open. Knocking was never really a habit. Inside he saw Inuzuka on the floor and Aburame sitting by the window, looking at a bug on his finger.

Inuzuka pointed an accusing finger at him. "Where have you been? You should not be sneaking out at this time where we should be resting. We have work tomorrow!"

"Sightseeing."

"—disappearing like that after dinner… what are you up to Sasuke?"

"I said sightseeing." Sasuke smirked as he made his way to another door. He took it as the door that leads to the bathroom. "And I took care of something…"

Shino looked at him behind his glasses. "I hope that has nothing to do with destroying anything…"

"Well not yet." Sasuke said before disappearing inside, leaving the two on their own again.

"That man has serious issues." Kiba muttered and leaned back on the bed. He was tired and his muscles sore from days of traveling. Good thing Hinata provided them with a big and nice room with their own bathroom. She also sent in a tray of her famous cookies and glasses of milk. "Hey Shino…"

"Hm?"

"I think Hina's happy."

"She is."

Kiba smiled. "Do you think…Gaara is good to her? I mean… the dude is more impassive than a rock."

Shino focused his gaze on the beetle that was marching up and down his wrist. "Not at all emotionless. I saw the way he looked at her… he likes her."

Kiba laughed. "Ino is going to be rich when we get back."

-o-

Hinata sat on the end of the bed, massaging her blistered feet. She forgot to wear bandages or socks earlier so sand ended up inside her sandals and such was the result. With a sigh, she continued to heal some sore spots with her chakra. She knew the basic medical stuff… Sakura taught her once.

She was already on her sleeping garb and her Jounin gear was hanging by the wall on her right side. Gaara was on his side of the bed, leaning on a pillow and munching on a cookie silently. Just like Kiba and Shino, she gave him a cookie and a cup of milk.

"I will apologize again for what Matsuri did." He said.

"I understand… she is drunk." It was a half lie… she could understand the drunk part but could never understand why Matsuri have the guts to do it. Even with the reason of alcohol, Hinata got to admit that she was really, really… pissed. Gaara was a married man and she was his wife. She has the reason to be pissed right?

"I will talk to her and draw some lines." Gaara continued. He knew she was too good to admit her true feelings. Hinata was like that. "So rest assured that it would never happen again."

Hinata smiled. At least her husband was trying. "T-that would be good. Thank you Gaara."

"What happened to your feet?"

"Blisters."

"Hn." Gaara gulped the last contents of his cup and rolled out of the bed. He put the said cup on his desk and pulled a drawer, taking something out of it. When he headed to the bed again, he sat down beside her. "Let me see."

Hinata complied.

Opening the small box of first aid kit, Gaara took out a vial that was filled with greenish liquid. Matsuri once said it was good for preventing infection and healing wounds. He bit the cork off and poured some of it on his wife's right foot. He heard her hiss and he instinctively squeezed her leg.

Hinata blushed.

Doing the same with her right foot, he then wrapped each with a clean bandage, careful not to touch the small angry red spots on her skin. "Put some bandage on your feet next time... or socks."

"Hai…"

As he placed her leg down, he then looked at her. The bridge of Hinata's nose was a little sunburned, and her eyes red at the sides. The weather and sand was still new to her… but reviewing her verbal report, she really did a good job. She was able to have her unit's trust and the scroll was delivered safely to him.

He was impressed—and he would have told her that if his mind was not a little bothered by the fact that Uchiha Sasuke was here. He thought the Hokage would send only two emissaries… not three.

"Uchiha is here."

Hinata blinked. "And my teammates."

"Your teammates I can get along." Gaara found himself saying. In normal circumstances, he would not be speaking a lot of words in just one night… but with her, he was being more talkative that necessary. Maybe that was the effect that wife can give to their husbands?

"Sasuke-kun never gets along with anybody… even Naruto." Hinata looked down, finding her feet comfortable than before. The medicine that Gaara poured over it sure was effective. "But he just needs… attention. He is one of the most loyal people you will ever know once he became fond of you."

"Then he is loyal to you."

Now Hinata was confused. "W-what?"

"He is fond of you."

"I…. I don't think so. He just…considers me as an ally. An acquaintance that—"

Gaara smirked. He was not the smirking kind but for the first time, he felt that it was necessary. When Hinata stopped talking and stared at him with a surprised look, he reached and touches the tip of her nose. "The tomato is mine." It might be an unnecessary use of words… but it just came out of his mouth.

Hinata may not know, but ever since when he was a child—he was damn possessive of the things he owns.

And he realized that he was still very possessive even until now…

"I…" Hinata looked away and subtlety broke the contact. "I… don't want you to pick a fight with Sasuke-kun okay? Even when he starts picking on you first."

"Hn,"

"Oh… and about Matsuri…" Hinata started, unsure where the conversation was actually leading. Of course Gaara was forgiven because Matsuri being drunk was not his fault—but that doesn't mean that she has to like it. Besides, the effect of the kiss he gave her earlier was already wearing out. She was a little less giddy.

"What about my student?"

Hinata played with her fingers. "You said y-you will let me handle my own unit right?"

"I did."

"P-put Matsuri on my unit."

If Gaara has eyebrows, he was sure that he would have raised it.

Hinata bowed her head, embarrassed to look at his husband's eyes. "I… I promise I am not planning on being harsh to her for what she has done… b-but I just have to keep her on my watch and keep her—"

"Okay."

Hinata raised her head up again. "Y-you're fine with it?"

"Hn."

"A-arigatou—"

The next morning, Hinata was up and making breakfast before the rest of her new family was awake. That also includes Gaara, who was still lying like a wooden dummy on their bed. Gaara's sleeping habits were really strange and amusing for her, it was because the kazekage sleeps like the dead but his sand was like a living part of his consciousness. Sometimes, she would catch it moving outside his gourd and hovering above them… like a shield of some sort.

She remembered Temari telling her that it was Gaara's defensive mechanism at work.

There was also this interesting thing about him that concerns pillows. He doesn't really move much—there were even times that he just won't move at all— but as long as you put a fluffy pillow beside him, he would cuddle it like crazy. It may sound too cute for the Kage… but he sure does love fluffy things.

There are just too many things that Gaara was hiding from the world… and that was just about sleeping. She could go on all day with his strange humor and bathing habits.

"Cute" Hinata muttered as she checked the pot of vegetable stew. It was bubbling happily, just like the way she was feeling now. Her teammates are here and she could make them breakfast… she then could catch up with whatever that's worth hearing from Konoha.

Even gossips would be good.

"Smells good…" Kankuro entered the kitchen with sleep still written over his face. The puppet user's hair was sticking to all sides that would put Hatake Kakashi's hair to shame. His eyes were still puffy and his lips still bearing the marks of drooling. "Aw… my head."

"Ano… are you okay Kankuro-san?"

"Got a little high with sake last night. I attended a birthday party and well… things got a little carried away."

Birthday party?. "Ano…" Her lips unconsciously set into a grim line. "By chance… a birthday party that was also attended by Matsuri?" She pulled a cup from the cupboard and poured some hot chocolate into it. Adding some milk, she then gave it to Kankuro who grinned.

He then plopped on the sofa, obviously sporting a hangover. "Heh." Kankuro then spat. "That woman is a killjoy. She won't even drink a thing!"

Hinata blinked as this new interesting piece of information sank. "Oh… I see."

"Why did you ask?"

"N-nothing… I just saw her last night. Gaara told me she also attended a party of some sort."

Kankuro shrugged and then gulped the contents of his cup at the same time that Temari entered. "Hinata-chan." She said, not bothering to greet. "Tell Uchiha not to go around at night like a sneak."

"Wait… Uchiha Sasuke is here?" Kankuro coughed and splattered a few hot chocolate on the carpet.

Temari gave him a disproving look. "You are not on patrol duty last night and you are busy at the pub. They arrived last night with Hinata… there are others too."

"Sasuke-kun was what?" Hinata wanted to clarify, pouring another cup with some hot chocolate and handling it to the fan lady. Temari loves sweet things… she has a sweet tooth.

"Just tell him not to act like a thief in the night okay? It unnerves me. The man has great control for chakra signature… you could almost never detect him and that was making it more dangerous."

"O-okay. I'll tell him that… b-but I don't think that he is up to no good. I mean… he pledged his alliance again on the village right?"

"I still don't trust him." Temari snorted, as if that would seal the deal.

"I… trust him." Hinata said softly, returning her attention on the food that she was preparing. She and Sasuke are not on the best of terms right now but she got to admit that she was a bit defensive about him. The ex-rogue had been nothing but patient to her when they were training… and he was always there to save her in times of trouble.

They used to share a good bond, and she just can't let someone—even Temari—speak ill of him when they have no proof of the real thing.

"Oh…" Kankuro wiggled his eyebrows. "Hinata on defensive mode."

Temari smirked. "Is he your ex-boyfriend or something?" Her green, sharp eyes staring at her like those of an eagle.

Hinata's eyes widened. "O-of course not! We used to be friends and… and I came from the village where he lives. I know him enough to vouch for his loyalty."

"Loyalty…" Temari repeated with a snort. "Right."

Outside the door, Sasuke's lips stretched into a smile. Ohh…. So she was defending him now? That idiot…. acting like she doesn't care at all yet she was willing to stand up to her sister-in-law because she wanted to prove that he was loyal.

Loyal his ass… he doesn't really care about the village.

What he cares about was Itachi's dream…and that was the only thing that makes him a loyal lapdog for the Shinobi nation. Itachi wants to have no corrupt officials and all that talks about peace—he was just here to see that it was done.

With a smirk, Sasuke pocketed his hands and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Gaara willed his sand to return to his gourd. He saw the Uchiha by the kitchen door but it seems like he was just passing by so there was no need to break Konoha's alliance by attacking him. It was a bit suspicious though, because Uchiha was smiling.

And he knew for a fact that Hinata was inside the kitchen.

And also… this was his house. Houses are private property right? No one could come and go as they please without permission from the owner. So was this some kind of test by the Hyuga clan? He has been warned about this before… that Konoha might send a representative that would observe his and Hinata's married life without them knowing.

Guess he has to find out about this later.

With a throbbing nerve on his forehead, Gaara continued on his way silently. Before he could even open the door, he could hear voices inside. Temari and Kankuro are bickering again and Hinata's soft voice could be heard too. It was like she was trying to stop his siblings from tearing each other's throats out.

So that's why they did not notice Uchiha's presence… they were too busy.

He pushed the door lazily with a hand and saw just in time for Temari to give Kankuro a sucker punch on the face.

Hinata squeaked and hurried to the fallen man's side.

Without a word, Gaara walked to his usual spot and poured himself a cup of coffee. He was too used to Temari and Kankuro fighting and he doesn't want to get in the middle of it. Getting yourself between it was too messy for one's own good.

A few moments later, when the excitement subsided and Kankuro was already sporting a busted lip, Hinata was by his side and serving him breakfast. She was in haste too—he might add—because she accidentally spilled a few drops of soup on the table.

"Do you need lime?" She asked him.

"No."

"Uhm… extra rice?"

"Maybe later."

"Uhm…okay." Hinata said and she was on the counter again, putting some food on the tray. Gaara frowned at his wife's excited way of moving. Her lips were also stretched into what seemed like a permanent smile. "Everyone… there's still a lot of stew left in the pot so…so if you want more, please get some."

Gaara motioned to the girl to sit next to him. Why was she so…so hyper? "Sit down Hinata."

"Oh…" Hinata stopped whatever she was doing and faced her husband. Somehow she felt guilty. Ever since they were married they have been eating breakfast together. In the past months, they never missed a meal except if Gaara has some emergency situations to attend or if she was being summoned by the council… or on a mission. "I….uhm…"

"She's going to eat with her teammates genius." Temari said, picking her food for inspection. "You know… that dog lover and bug boy. They were the ones who could almost kill you with their scowls on your wedding day. They were with that Hyuga male who threatened to cut your balls if you hurt his beloved cousin."

Hinata sighed. "G-gaara… please allow me to eat with the—"

"You don't have to ask my permission about it." Gaara returned his gaze on the food. "I understand."

"Okay… l-let's eat lunch together then?" Hinata asked.

"Hn." He took a sip of the hot, dark liquid from his cup. He knew she wants to catch up and spend time with her so-called brothers… but being with Uchiha was another thing.

"No confirmation…" Kankuro whispered. "Now Gaara's being the jealous type now?"

"Shut it." Temari edged as far away as possible from Kankuro on her seat. "I'm still not talking to you idiot."

"All because I said that it was actually a good change that Konohans were sending new representatives than that usual Nara? I can-t see why you—" Kankuro's eyes suddenly squinted. "Oh… I see."

Temari groaned.

"You like that ponytailed shadow manipulator?"

"I don't."

"You do."

"Shut it."

Kankuro leaned back on his chair and shook his head. "Fan lady meets shadow boy. So our family is into outside marriages now? But you know… I could see the connection, really." He pointed a finger at Temari's spikey do. "Hair spikes… yeah, definitely a connection."

-o-

Kiba wiped his face with a thick, fluffy towel that matches Akamaru's fur. He was already hungry, but Hinata promised last night that she was going to bring them food and eat with them. Checking his reflection on the large mirror, he saw Shino trying to comb down his bed hair.

"Give it up." He teased. "You will cover it with a hood anyway." Shino just gave him a look behind his dark glasses so he focused his eyes again on the wild-looking young man with hot abs wearing his pants. "Damn… I look hot."

Shino put the comb down. "I prefer not to hear phrases like that if we are alone Kiba."

Kiba grinned. "What, you're falling in love with me?"

"You are being more and more conceited." Shino muttered as he left the bathroom. He was tired of Kiba's verbal proclamation of hotness and the last thing that he wanted to hear was Kiba's baby voice talking to his 'little babies'.

Yes. He was just talking about Kiba's abs.

Grabbing his cloak from the small makeshift bed on the floor, Shino looked around and wondered why the Uchiha was gone again without saying anything. Leave it to Sasuke to be like the rebellious teenager of the group and act like the villain in almost everything.

Actually, Sasuke was not that bad for Shino actually understands the avenger. He was against the council for making people do things and let them have no say in it whatsoever—just like Hinata's marriage to Gaara. It was a lucky marriage of course—because Gaara seems to care for the girl…

But Sasuke cares for the girl too.

Shino witnessed how he protected her before everything turned upside down and Hinata ended in the sand. And Shino understands the feeling of doing nothing except to watch. Just like Sasuke, he was against the marriage first because Hinata would be jumping on dark waters… never knowing what was in store.

And Sasuke was watching something that was almost similar to his brother's fate… just without the killing spree.

There was a gentle knock on the door and Shino broke out of his deep thoughts. He knew it was Hinata, Sasuke would never bother on knocking. "Come in."

She was carrying a large tray on her hands and was smiling wide. "Shino-kun… I'm sorry I'm late but I brought you breakfast…" Hinata looked around, expecting three people and not just one. "Ano… where's Kiba-kun and Sasuke-kun?"

"I can smell the food from here!" Kiba yelled from the bathroom and Akamaru barked from under the bed. "Is that beef stew and rice balls and sushi?"

"I'm hungry. How could you make us wait?" A cold voice from behind made Hinata flinched. It was Sasuke, and he suddenly appeared out of nowhere. When Hinata looked back, he was standing just an arm's reach from her.

"Where have you been Sasuke?" Shino asked.

"As I said last night… sightseeing."

"As if I would believe you." Kiba smirked, emerging out of the bathroom and was now fully cloth. "Oh, hi Hinata-chan! You are looking good..."

Hinata continued to smile and placed the tray on a portable table beside the large bed. The smell of food was strong and she was happy that she could serve her friends again like this. Quietly, she started plating and passed a plate on Shino… then Kiba…

And lastly, the Uchiha.

Sasuke received her plate with a critical eye. When he took it, their fingers touched and Hinata suddenly has the urge to embrace him. She was tired of his little play of being the 'annoying jerk' and just wanted him to be like himself back when he was still not angry at her.

He was opening up to her in the past… they also shared a few smiles and laughs…

She just wanted to have that connection back.

"D-do you want some sauce for your sushi? I made the one with the tomatoes." She told him. Beside the Uchiha, Kiba was munching on his food while giving Hinata a thumbs up. "Tomato is your favorite right S-Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke decided to give the girl some slack since she has been defending his honor from her new sister-in-law. Why Shikamaru could find Temari attractive, he has no idea. The Nara may deny it but it was so damn obvious that he liked her. Maybe it was because Temari was so like Shikamaru's mother?

Uchiha Sasuke shuddered at the thought.

"Tomatoes and bay leaf?" He asked. She used to made sauce like that just for him.

"Hai."

"Is it poisonous?"

Hinata managed a smile of relief. Sasuke was not being too hard today. "It c-could not kill you so d-don't worry Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke smirked. "Give me some before Inuzuka drank it all."

"Hey idiot." Kiba glared. "Don't blame me if I do… everyone knew that Hinata's cooking is the best."

Hinata sat beside Shino, holding her own plate by her lap. The mere presence of the three konohans made her heart swell. She missed the banter… the jokes and the smiles…

"Hinata-chan." Shino nudged her gently. "We have to ask a few questions later… so please see to it that we can have a meeting with you and your husband."

Sasuke smirked.

Hinata nodded her head. "Hai… I already discussed it with Gaara last night."

"Is that all you have discussed?" Sasuke asked.

"W-what do you mean Sasuke-kun?"

"How about women pretending to be drunk and kissing somebody else's husband?"

Hinata blinked and her mouth slacked.

Sasuke knew…? But how? And there was no way that Gaara would just flat out tell him. "A-ano…"

Kiba shook his head. "You know Sasuke, sometimes, you just don't make sense. Now I know why you get along with Naruto… you are both idiots."

Shino sighed. "You are no different from them Kiba."

Hinata looked at Sasuke to silently plead to keep his mouth shut. When their eyes met—white against black—he gave her a knowing smirk. Lucky girl, if she was somebody else, he would never even bother on keeping her problems a secret. He would just throw it on her face and tell her how foolish she was.

But then again, she was not anybody else… she was Hinata Hyuga, the only person who understood his ordeal… his feelings.

Well… she used to.

**-o-o-o-**

_Here ends the chapter._

_-crazygurl12_


	17. Chapter 17

_Yeah… so I added another Naruto fic guys, please be sure to check it out! __**Title: Crazy Night Turned Crazier**_

_Summer vacation is coming so I guess I could handle three fanfics at once, especially now that one of them is going to end soon. (The Girl Who Skipped Through Time)._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto_

-o-o-o-

Chapter Seventeen

Gaara watched in solid impassiveness as Uchiha Sasuke entered the room and took a seat next to the Aburame. He and his wife were having a meeting with the Konohans for the so called "Marriage check-ups" that the council of Konoha and Suna both agreed upon.

It was really not a big deal… as long as it was not Uchiha Sasuke who was the one to interrogate them with questions that would always makes Hinata blush and stutter. He really hates Uchiha— with his arrogant demeanor and frankness. Also add the fact that he once threaten to destroy Suna and the Shinobi nation back in his rogue days.

Hinata glanced at Gaara who became so still beside her. With a reassuring smile, she reached for his hand under the table and squeezed it. For the past weeks, it sort of became a habit for her to touch him every time he was acting so… so tense. Some may not know it but Gaara was like a kid, sometimes, he just needed a few gentle gestures to keep him on tract.

Gaara's heavily lidded eyes looked at her and she gave him a nod. When she tried to pull her hand away, he held it firmly and entwined his fingers with hers. He then gave her a look that indicates that he has no plans on letting it go anytime soon.

"So…" Kiba started. "Kazekage-sama… Hinata-chan." The scroll on his hand was already unrolled, ready for the questioning that was going to take place. "Uhm… we are going to ask you a few questions that concerns about your marriage life and some important things that concerns both of our villages."

Hinata nodded and looked down. It was strange, but she was starting to get nervous. The last time that a meeting like this took place, she ended up fainting. She was really hoping that Sasuke would not make a scene right now… his relationship with Gaara was so strained it only needs a few more prod and it was going to be utter chaos.

But he was Uchiha Sasuke… and Sasuke being Sasuke, it was rare that he doesn't get himself into trouble with his attitude.

She knew him enough to know that fact.

"Okay… First question." Kiba was trying to act like a professional interviewer that Hinata has to suppress a giggle. It doesn't suit him at all. Kiba was more on the rugged side. She was used in seeing him mutter curses and yell on the top of his lungs compared to him being all polite and…professional.

Kiba saw Hinata's expression and he made a face. "You're not helping Hina… I am trying my best here you know."

Hinata looked down again but she was still trying to suppress a giggle. She ended choking on her own saliva and coughed. "G-gomen." She threw Kiba a guilty look. "Kiba-kun… I just can't help myself."

"I know." Kiba wiggled his eyebrows. "Now what can you say with me being refined and all?"

"Pretty manly." Hinata joked.

Gaara's head snapped to his wife. Was Sasuke really the one that he should be glaring in this room? "Let's just proceed to the questioning." He said and edged closer to the Hyuga. He was really not the jealous type but he just felt the need to be closer to his wife. As he said last night, this girl was his pretty tomato.

His alone.

"Okay." Kiba pushed the scroll to Shino. "You ask them."

Shino scowled behind the cover of his cloak. "I thought you were the one going to ask the questions Kiba."

"Change my mind. You do it."

Shino sighed and looked down on the rolled parchment that was suddenly in his possession. They do not have a single clue as to what was written on it for the Hokage personally told them not to open it before the meeting. "So how…" He read the first question. "How is your…"

Now he knew why Kiba could not bring himself to say it out loud. Well, maybe he could if the subject was not Hinata-chan. It was like thinking about your little sister doing some… pornography.

For the first time since the mission started, Shino was grateful that Sasuke came along. So with a sigh that was hidden behind his high collar, he thrusts the scroll towards Sasuke who accepted it with a smirk. "I think you can question them Sasuke-kun." For some reason, he was feeling like he wanted to get out of the room before the dreadful question was asked.

Beside him, Kiba whistled a low tune and focused his gaze on the ceiling. The two team eight males avoided Hinata's eyes and both were feeling like traitors. They both knew that Hinata would prefer for one of them to ask her the embarrassing questions instead of Sasuke…

But they could just not bring themselves to do it.

"How is your sex life?" Sasuke asked, eyes on Hinata who suddenly looked flustered. Man… he loves this job. The written words actually read 'make love' but he preferred to use a more… bold word. It still has the same meaning for him anyway… and he was sure that it has the same meaning for all.

Gaara was the one who answered, his face never betraying any emotion. "Good."

"How many times a day?" Sasuke asked with a smile. The question was actually not written on the scroll but he might as well enjoy himself. He has a suspicion that that Kazekage was not telling the truth at all, so asking him with these kinds of questions might actually leave him a few clues that would lead him to the truth.

Kiba flinched at the same time that Shino coughed.

"As many times as possible." Gaara answered calmly. If the Uchiha thought that he could have fun with them, he was wrong. Whatever the connection that he had with Hinata in the past, he should bury it for the girl doesn't belong to him in any way. "I know the council wanted a result soon… and I do too."

Now Hinata was coughing like the rest of her teammates and Gaara has to pat her back so she could recover and gulp some air. She was so red it was a little alarming.

"Are you sure?" Sasuke raised his eyebrows. Gaara was holding well… but he could see in his eyes that he was starting to lose it. Unconsciously, Sasuke's dark eyes fell under the table, where he caught two hands in particular with entwined fingers. He smirked.

"Is that written in there somewhere?" Kiba faced the Uchiha and pointed at the scroll. Really… the council doesn't think what was proper or not sometimes. "Ah… why don't you just skip it and proceed to the more… more appropriate ones. Maybe the council just wrote it in there for… for introductory reasons?" Even Kiba wasn't so sure.

"This is a mission." Sasuke reminded the dog boy with a wave of his hand. "I am just following orders." He made a pretense of reading the parchment while looking bored. "So… like… could you give me a specific number?"

Gaara's expression did not falter but he pulled Hinata's hand under the table and rested it on top, letting everyone inside the room see their connecting fingers. "Let's just say… we do it every night."

-o-

Hinata watched in silence as her husband slumped on their bed and closed his eyes. He looked so worn out and the way he scrunched his nose, it made him look like he was on pain. It's been hours since the meeting with the Konohans ended but he was still looking tense like the way he did inside the meeting room.

After the said meeting, Gaara had proceeded to his office to do his job as the Kazekage. Maybe he was a little stressed after burying himself with paper works and village issues again?

"Gaara…" She leaned down and touched his forehead, brushing her fingers on the etched kanji on his skin. His temperature was hot and he was sweating cold. Stunned, Hinata realized that her husband has fever. "Y-you have a fever." She said mostly to herself.

"I'm fine." He groaned.

"No… you have a fever." She repeated and hurriedly ran to the bathroom. She took a small clay basin and filled it with cool water. Dumping a clean towel in it, she returned to his side. "I'll get you clean first and get you some tea and medicine. " Gaara's clothes were dusty and he would feel much better if he could get out of it. "Is that why you decided to skip dinner?"

The young Kazekage forced himself up, warding her hand away gently. "I… can manage Hinata."

He stood up from the bed and unbuttoned his brown, cloak-like outer garment. Though a few seconds after that, he winced and held the bed post for support. Hinata sighed and geld his waist to help him down again.

Men… they were all the same in every village. Was it really going to hurt them if they accept that sometimes, their bodies just could not handle too much strain?

"Allow me." Hinata said then continued were he left off, unbuttoning the cloak down to the last button. When she was finished, she gently peeled it off him and dropped it on the floor. Gaara was breathing heavily and she grew worried. Temari mentioned it to her moths ago that Gaara has some health issues that started when the sand beast was extracted out of him.

Gaara should have died that day… but a medic named Lady Chiyo gave up her life in order save him, thus, giving him a new start in life.

A second chance.

She removed his sandals and slowly rolled his long pants up so that she could remove the bandages underneath. "You should have told me if you are not feeling well Gaara." She said softly. "Do not keep it to yourself."

"Hn." Gaara closed his eyes. "It just comes and goes."

"You should see a healer about this… a reliable medic that could—"

"I'm fine."

"I'm w-worried."

"You don't need to be worried." Even with his eyes closed, Gaara reached for her arm. "But I like it that you are." Never in his life did he experienced how to be cared by a woman… to be touched like the way Hinata was touching him now. These were one of the many reasons why he has to keep her by his side… forever.

Hinata smiled. When Gaara touched her arm and held it, it felt nice and warm and comforting… even though ironically, he was not feeling comfortable at all because he was sick.

She got to admit, the redhead kage was slowly making his way into her heart and sometimes, he just takes her breath away.

Gaara was never in a relationship before, that was why his actions were all genuine and his words were nothing but the truth. It was refreshing… and the impact it gave her was huge. "Let's get you cleaned up?" She asked, still smiling. Somehow, her sudden cheerfulness made Gaara submit a little because he stopped insisting that he was fine, instead, he nodded and tried to sit up. She helped him do so and placed a pillow on his back.

She wiped his face first with the wet towel, then his arms and legs. Lastly, she wiped his feet clean from dust and sand. After a few repeats, she helped him out of his inner shirt and replaced it with a fresh, sleeveless one. When Gaara slipped out of his pants, she could not help but flushed a little… but that was all.

From the past months, there were a few times that Gaara would change his clothes in front of her. The man really doesn't care for modestly and she was getting used to it by now—that was why she could hold herself proudly at the moment and not faint.

"Do you want tea? I could get you one." She said after Gaara was comfortably settled. "I'm going out anyway… to get a few pills for you."

"You don't need to go out."

"Of course I do. I have to get you medicine."

"No."

Hinata huffed. Gaara was getting back to his stubborn self. "I'll still go out y-you know, so might as well tell me what you want and I'll get if for you." She tried to act tough but somehow, it only amused her husband to see her that way. His mouth was curled at the sides like he was about to… to smile?

She has never seen him smile before…

Hinata crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows. She was actually continuing her little 'tough' act just to see if she could make her impassive husband smile. "What? Y-you wanna stop me?"

"Tough but stuttering." He simply commented. Gaara was somehow aware of his wife's _intentions_ but he has no plans on giving her what she wanted tonight.

"Sick but stubborn." She replied with a raised chin.

"Tomato." He muttered, closing his eyes again and leaning his head back.

"Cute." The girl sounded like she was pouting. "I'll s-still go you know."

"I know."

"So you want tea?"

Gaara let out a breath first before nodding his head slightly. "Hn."

Hinata clicked her tongue. Gaara did not smile and she felt disappointed. With a slight shrug, she raised the covers up to his chin. Even if she failed, they still have a lot of years ahead of them so she has a lot of chances to try. "I'll be back soon okay? And please do not move a lot."

"Hn."

"I'll be fast." She said again, walking towards the door.

When the sound of a closing door was heard, Gaara opened his eyes again and looked at the ceiling. He stayed like that for a few moments before he raised a shaky hand and stared at the metal band that was on his finger.

He smiled.

Hinata made her way out of the house, passing Temari and Kankuro by the corridor. The sand siblings were talking about something but she doesn't have time to stop by and chat. They gave her curious looks so she waved a hand and dashed out— but not before muttering about getting Gaara medicines and stuff.

The hospital was located just a few meters away from their house so she decided to ask a medic what was the right prescription for Gaara. They have medical pills and medicines stashed in the house but it was better if she could talk to a medic. Gaara's symptoms were not normal and so she could not just let him drink any medicine.

Desert nights are cold and Hinata shivered as she leaped above the sand buildings as fast as she could. To her haste, she had forgotten about wearing something thick like her jacket. She was just wearing her thin shirt and pants.

Then she heard a slight _swishing_ sound passing near her right ear.

Then another… and another.

Hinata gasped. The swishing sound was the unmistakable sound of a senbon. Hinata wheeled around, slightly bewildered and stunned.

Then one hit her on the chest.

She cried out and the chakra she had built on her feet deteriorated, causing her to slip from the sand roof of the building she was currently perched upon.

Then another hit her on the back and on her right arm. Hinata closed her eyes when she felt her body falling. Her mind was suddenly too blank to function and all she could think was the pain that was starting to creep up her chest and the pain that was about to come the moment she hit the ground.

Suddenly, she was snatched in mid-air and the impact made her choke on air, causing her to open her eyes…

Hinata blinked as she focused her eyes on the person who just saved her from falling. "Sasuke-kun…"

"Foolish Hyuga."

-o-o-o-

_Here ends the chap! Just a quickie update guys…_

_Please review! It gives me inspiration!_

_-crazychan_


	18. Chapter 18

_Please check out my new fanfic! __**Crazy Night Turned Crazier.**_

_Flashbacks are written in italics with the (f) marks placed in the beginning of the paragraph and end._

_Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in Naruto_

-o-o-o-

Chapter Eighteen

"You alright?" Sasuke asked, head flipping side to side then back just in case he might see the attackers visually. He could feel no chakra and that was impressive since the weapons that were used were senbon… so whoever threw them should be nearby.

But then again, there was no chakra signature.

Hinata quivered but wiggled herself off Sasuke's arms. He let her go with a confused look. He must be wondering what she was thinking since she was wounded and bewildered. Biting her tongue, she pulled the senbon that hit her on the chest with one flick of her hand. Then the rest of the blades that were still embedded on her followed.

If there was poison in those blades, she has to remove them instantly.

Sasuke pulled her hand. "What are you doing?" The blood was spilling and dampening the short material that serves as her shirt.

"I have..." She winced, holding the bleeding cut on her shoulder. "I have to remove them in case of poisons and—"There was that whistling sound again and she instantly grabbed Sasuke's neck to pull him down on the sandy ground. Even if she was wounded, she still has her senses and swift reflex.

"But they bleed like hell now that you did." Sasuke sounded so pissed.

"B-but… I have to."

"Someone's really trying hard to kill you." Sasuke hissed and pulled her closer. The action made her cry out a little since her wound was pressed on his side. Wrapping his arm around her waist, he suddenly rose without warning and leaped high enough for them to reach the nearest rooftop. "The sand makes it hard to see down there… we have to use the moon's light and lack of cover for our advantage."

Sasuke made a grabbing motion in the air and when he put his hands down, Hinata saw that he caught a few senbon. He then threw it away in separate directions. "Sasuke no!" Even in pain, she straightened up and pushed the Uchiha's arm away from her. "Don't throw randomly! You may hit someone or a passing Shinobi."

Sasuke smirked. "Be concerned about your wounds Hinata."

Hinata shook her head and made a grabbing motion that matches Sasuke. She caught a few senbon on her hands but unlike him, she dropped them on the roof. The moon's light made the blades looked dull and harmless, covering their true purpose with illusion. "We need to tell Gaara or Temari… alert a few sand nins so that—"

"A large number of blades are coming." Sasuke said and activates his sharingan. He clicked his tongue when he realized that he left his katana back in his room with Kiba and Shino. It should be easier to have a blade on his hands when fighting off other blades.

Hinata touched Sasuke's shoulder and without warning pulled him behind her. She has her blood limit activated just like him, but in that spilt of a second after his warning, she saw that the weapons were being thrown at them from all directions. "Leave this to me." She managed to say before pushing the man off the roof. Caught unaware and with the force she used—Sasuke lost his balance and involuntarily leaped off.

"Hinata!" Sasuke managed at the same time that she planted her feet firmly and raised her palms up. A part of her tells her that the gentle fist technique started a second too late and even if it could protect her from some, the speed of her rotation could not reach its peaked to avoid all of the weapons.

Hinata made the first rotation of her gentle fist.

Sasuke crouched and leaped back up.

He was growling and he almost has the urge to just scream bloody hell. It was funny that in mere seconds, he could think and could evaluate the scene with a sense of déjà vu. For the first time since Hinata left the leaf to marry the Kage, he felt… scared.

The last time that Hinata said the words "leave this to me", it did not really turn out well. It was not that doesn't trust her and her skills; in fact, she was one of those few that he really did trust. Or that was the case before she legally transferred to Suna—but even so— he was still confident in her skills as a Jounin.

Hinata may not look like it but she was really good at being a Jounin… and he was her bloody teacher.

(f) _"Sasuke-kun…" Hinata was gasping for air; they were hidden inside a cave that was half-filled with water that reached their necks. They have to raise their chin up in order to breath. There was a bunch of Shinobi after them and from the looks of it; were from the Rice country. Konoha doesn't have issues with them, but since Sasuke was only given pardon by the great five Shinobi villages and nearby towns, some faraway places such as the Rice and Snow country still has him placed on the bingo book._

_And boy was the prize for his head large._

_Sasuke watched the girl tremble and shake. The nins had blocked the entrance of the cave with paper bombs, and if they try swimming out, there were enough paper bombs to explode the whole place. He knew he could have killed them earlier; it was no big deal and not much effort—unfortunately, they were given the exact instructions to never touch, left alone kill, a single shinobi from the Rice country._

_There was a peace treaty still going on and Konoha was planning to extend its territory by taking the Rice country under its wing. It was a good project, but it seemed that some of the Shinobi in this country—especially the traveling ones—were not aware of this. And by their luck, he and his mission partner walked into a bunch of traveling nins that were about to go back to their town and has yet to know the treaty talks._

"_Sasuke-kun… are you alriiighhtt?" Hinata's teeth clattered and Sasuke—even in his state—managed an amused smirk. The girl was practically pale and her lips turning violet. Hinata has some guts to ask him about his state when she was looking much, much worse._

"_It's yourself you should be worried about." He told her. They have been in the water for hours now and a part of him wondered if they were ever going out._

_Hinata edged closer. She was cold. "But… I saw a kunai hit you on the back when we made a run from the nins outside. I am worried that y-you might infect your wound in this water and—"_

"_I'm fine. I have worse scenarios that this." It was the truth. Back on his revenge-driven days, he experienced much, much worse. Hinata closed her mouth but still looking unconvinced. Sasuke gave her a look and his eyes caught something on her neck._

_It was a large gash. The blood was dripping into the water, making a round, dark circle._

"_You have a cut."_

_Hinata shook her head, making the wound bleed. It surprised him that he failed to see it—since they have been in this same position hours ago. He guessed that it was her long hair, covering it from view. "I am fine."_

_The girl was a liar just like him._

"_Come here." He told her._

"_W-what?"_

"_Come here Hyuga, that's an order." He waited patiently as she paddled towards him. When she was just an arm's reached, he pulled her close and inspected the wound himself. It was not deep, but it cut through muscle and skin, thus making it bleed continuously. Sasuke touched the gash and his fingers glowed with his silvery and black chakra._

_Hinata's eyes widened. "You know medical jutsu?"_

"_Just one basic technique." He gently let his forefinger hover over her neck, sealing it as best as he could. Even considered a genius, healing was not his field in the Shinobi world. He was bad at it just as he was good in inflicting wounds. That was why all he ever learned was how to seal the skin._

_At least it will help with the bleeding. _

_After he was done, he pulled her close—much to her surprise he could tell. He wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin above her head. He was tired with keeping his head up._

"_S-Sasuke…"_

"_Body Heat. You are cold and I can't let you die freezing. It's pitiful."_

_Hinata muttered a soft. "Oh."_

"_It's better to die in battle than because you are cold."d_

_They stayed like that for a long time before the girl started squirming. Sasuke has to contain his urge to tighten his arms around her and yell at her to stay still. The heat her body was offering was good and it eases the numbness he was feeling. "What?" He snapped, irritated. Some girls would willingly kill for the honor of being in his arms right now, and here she was, squirming._

"_Sasuke-kun… w-we can't stay here forever."_

"_Thank you for stating the obvious."_

"_D-do you trust me?" She looked up, wet lashes complimenting white, marble-like eyes._

"_What?"_

"_Please leave this to me." She said before slipping from his arms and suddenly dove on the neck-high water. He made a grab but failed, her slippery arm slipping from his hand with ease. A few seconds later, she emerged a few meters away, dangerously near the cave entrance and their only exit. "I'll use my fist and palm technique to ease the blow of the paper bombs. Sasuke-kun… you have to dive underwater the m-moment I do my first rotation."_

_Sasuke looked at her with disbelief. "I am the captain of this mission Hyuga."_

"_I know… and as captain, I know you will never risk your members." Hinata smiled weakly. "But Konoha needs you more than it needs me."_

"_Don't be an idiot." For a moment, he felt the need to strangle her._

"_Sasuke-kun… please… leave this to me. I have my gentle fist and I could ease the blow with my technique. I am your best shot at this. I… I know you h-have been thinking about this… but just don't want to tell me." She activated her kekkei genkai. "I could feel it."_

_Sasuke growled. The girl was able to read his thoughts._

_Hinata smiled. "It feels good to have someone to protect." _(f)

Sasuke landed on the rooftop, feeling the world go round in a very slow pace. Everything went slow motion and he could hear everything. From Hinata's rotation to the metallic clangs of the blades… he could hear it.

That day, when they were trapped inside the water-filled cave, Hinata almost lost her life after making herself his human shield when the bombs exploded.

She was in a coma for a week.

And that was also the day that he made a vow to protect her—from the village politics and physical dangers that the Shinobi world brings. He will do his best to protect her.

Unfortunately, he already failed on one of his promises. He failed to protect her from the village politics when she entered a wedding pact with Sunagakure.

But he was not going to fail right now.

He was going to protect the only woman that he has given his heart to… even if he was not his to protect.

And if he can't… they will die together.

-o-

Gaara shifted his weight to his side, suddenly feeling uneasy.

For unknown reason, he willed his body to move and rolled out of the bed, dropping the sheets that Hinata placed on him earlier on the floor. It cascaded around his feet in thick bundles. Gaara stared at it for a few seconds before remembering that his wife left her favorite purple jacket behind. It was draped on the back of his chair behind his desk.

The desert was cold at night… and she was wearing her thin cotton shirt.

With sudden urgency—again, for reason unknown—he grabbed the jacket and made his way towards the door. Hinata should be back by now. Taking a few pills and tea doesn't take more than ten minutes—at least not for a kunoichi. When he closed the door of their room, it was just in time to see Temari running up to him.

"Good! I have been looking for you Gaara!" His sister was panting heavily, beads of cold sweat forming on the bridge of her nose and the wide area of her forehead. The woman looked worried and her chakra flaring in spikes—a not-so-good sign.

Gaara frowned, clutching Hinata's jacket a little tighter. "I retired earlier because I'm tired."

"Attack…" Temari managed. "A bunch of rebel nins infiltrated the village and… there was a commotion just minutes ago. It was on top of the building near the hospital. I'm on my way… so I figured you want to come and see."

Fever suddenly forgotten, Gaara nodded and started walking.

"I dispatched a group of Anbu to looked around and kill whoever that was uninvited." Temari explained, confident that her personal Anbu unit would take care of the problem in no time. She was Suna's military leader and she always trains her nins with dedication and fierce discipline.

"Have you seen Hinata by the kitchen?" Gaara asked. He knew that Temari passed there on her way to his room.

Temari suddenly halted. "Shit! I totally forgot. I saw her running out of the house and….shit… she was going to get you some pills or whatever she was muttering. She was in haste."

Gaara said nothing but started running. Temari started running too; the light worry painted on her face earlier was replaced with serious dread. When they were out of the house, Gaara flexed his wrist and the sand from beneath his feet formed into a hovering cloud. He jumped on it and Temari followed.

When they reached the place, medics, nins, and Anbu were already crowding the rooftop. Kankuro was already there, taking in command and his face pale. The absence of facial paint was making it more obvious that something bad happened. His face was so readable that Gaara has to halt his sand cloud a few meters away from the commotion.

Temari heaved a shaky sigh. "Gaara…"

Gaara's lips formed into a line and he poked Temari by the side. His sister looked at him with curiosity and he nodded towards the crowd. "I have a feeling… my wife…"

"Gaara… We don't know yet." Temari was hissing. Gaara was keeping her from action and she was eager to just leaped off his sand cloud and know the details. Hinata may be out in the open, but that doesn't mean that she was suddenly in an accident or something. Her little brother was just—

"Hinata!" Gaara's too stoic face became not so stoic anymore. He leaped off his own sand cloud—which was funny really, for he could just willed it to fly to the direction that he wanted. He landed on the roof with a thud and everyone cleared a path when they saw that it was him.

Gaara was sure that he saw some blue hair on one of the stretchers and no one in Suna has blue hair.

His eyes widened.

On the stretcher was his wife, bloody and unconscious. The nins who were carrying the stretchers stopped and looked at him wearily, waiting for any further orders. Beside his wife, also unconscious with bleeding eyes was Uchiha Sasuke. He did not take heed of the fallen avenger, but it did not escape his sharp eyes that the Uchiha was bleeding just as heavily as Hinata.

His mind was suddenly filled with questions, but instinct took over his body like a second nature. "Take Uchiha to the hospital and alert the other Konohans about what happened." He then jerked his hand up and sand formed like a cloud on his front. He gestured for the nins to place his wife on it. "I'll take my wife myself to the hospital."

He could feel both Hinata and Sasuke's chakra flaring and withdrawing...

Temari was beside him. "Gaara… "

"Temari, be in charge for the intruders and find them, If you do, kill them all except for one." Gaara willed the sand cloud to sore high above the heads of the scurrying sand nins. In normal times, he would have told his sister to spare the lives of the intruders if they could… but right now…

Anger pounded his insides like a hammer.

Unconsciously, he kneeled beside his wife and touched her cheek. She has wounds all over her body and some of the blades were still embedded on her skin. Blood was dripping like a half-turned faucet. He could see the hospital roof now and he inhaled.

He forgot how to breathe.

"Tomato." He murmured and closed his eyes. His head was pounding and he felt dizzy. He then realized that he was still sick and no matter how hard he tried to mentally erase it, he was still burning with fever. His mind cannot erase what his body was really feeling.

Hinata's breathing was sounding like a wheeze and Gaara wondered how the hospital felt like miles away. It was only seconds really… but it felt like days. With a pained expression, he held his wife's hand on his own, wetting his palms with her warm blood.

"I'll smile when you wake up." He told her, gripping her hands hard. He wasn't sure if it was helpful but he got a feeling that if he let go, she was going to slip away.

Slip away like his mother…

Slip away like his uncle…

"So be sure to wake up." He continued. "And I'll smile for you everyday."

-o-o-o-

_Here ends the chapter! _

_Gaara is really one of the hardest characters I encountered in writing Naruto fanfiction is Sasuke was the easiest (well… I have written a few stories about him already). I think I could read Sasuke's mind well and his personality… but Gaara? He is literally unreadable so I am trying my best to keep him on character. _

_(__**To answer some questions**__) In my opinion, Gaara was naïve in terms of care and gentleness. He has no motherly figure to care for him and Temari was a tomboyish kind of girl. That maybe the reason why he was do drawn to Hinata… and was actually starting to love her. She was a motherly figure to him and her gentleness was a new thing—I say it was the main reason for his attraction. He was also naïve in terms of romantic gestures so he was always eager to try those practices._

_He was experimenting and learning… and he was falling for her more and more._

_-crazychan_


End file.
